


Being Mutant

by janusrome



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, F/M, M/M, Mutant Politics, Mutant Rights, single parent charles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles和Erik不是變種人運動的先驅，他們晚生了幾十年。在這個世界裡，變種人部門已經存在，變種人登記法案也存在，抑制劑與項圈等限制變種人能力的藥物和裝置也存在。變種人享有憲法保障的權利，和人類一起生活、一起工作，雖然彼此之間仍有摩擦有衝突，但大致上相安無事。<br/>（字數：約101,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1 - The Way They Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 紐約市區的一間飯店正在舉行一場針對變種人抑制劑使用規範的公開會議，警官Sean Cassidy接到通知，要求他前往飯店協助調查案件。

 

「Sean Cassidy。」穿過金屬探測門之後，Sean報上名字，同時遞出自己的證件。安檢站的探員伸手接下，核對了證件上的照片，刷了條碼，讀取螢幕上出現的資料，然後從一旁的箱子裡取出一個小巧的金屬項圈遞給Sean。

Sean伸手接過金屬項圈，扣上自己的脖子。不苟言笑的聯邦探員盯著他把項圈戴好，並且確認項圈的裝置啟動之後，才把他的證件遞還給他。「Cassidy警探。」

Sean朝探員頷首，接著依照指示離開安檢站。他可以感覺到空氣裡瀰漫的緊張氣氛，而他不禁有點同情執行維安勤務的探員。

此時此刻，就在這棟豪華飯店的會議廳裡，一場倍受矚目的會議正在進行。與會人士包括政府官員、國會議員、法律學者以及變種人民權運動的代表，目的是敦促政府制定更嚴格的變種人抑制劑使用規範。

雖然Sean沒有出席，但他一直都很關心與變種人息息相關的各種議題——畢竟，這些事與他自己的權益密切相關，他沒有理由不聞不問。

撇開某些極端的變種人團體堅持的主張，其實大部分的變種人傾向於認同抑制劑存在的必要性。除了少數無法控制自己能力的變種人必須長期依賴抑制劑才能過著「一般人」的生活之外，絕大多數的變種人至少都使用過一、兩次抑制劑。舉Sean為例，一年多前他中槍被送進醫院的時候，醫師除了給他鎮定劑之外，也 _擅自_ 為他注射了抑制劑。雖然那讓Sean心裡或多或少有些疙瘩，但他明白這已經是急診室的標準程序了，因為院方必須預防變種人在受傷或痛苦時，無法控制能力而造成破壞、甚至是危及醫護人員與其他病患的不幸情況發生。不過，有些時候Sean不禁會想，如果那些醫生為擁有 _自我療癒能力_ 的變種人注射抑制劑，那不是很諷刺嗎？——但話說回來，能夠自癒的變種人很少會被送進急診室還沒人發現他們的傷勢已經開始減輕。

然而，醫療用途的抑制劑並非爭議的焦點。據Sean所知，這次會議的重點在於「 _未成年變種人的監護人是否能為被監護人決定使用抑制劑與否_ 」，以及「 _執法機關、監獄、以及精神醫療機構等，對於收押的嫌犯、收容的受刑人或是精神病患，強制施打抑制劑是否違法？_ 」這兩項爭論已久的課題。

作用同樣是使得變種人無法使用能力，項圈代表的是從外部施加的限制，形同繳械也像是手銬；至於抑制劑，那則像是從內部剝奪了一個變種人與生俱來的本質，使得他／她成為另外一個人。

身為變種人，Sean能夠理解呼籲以項圈代替抑制劑的主張——畢竟，戴上和取下項圈很方便，而且項圈一旦取下或是關閉抑制的功能，變種人立刻就能使用他們的能力，不像抑制劑需要一段時間才能夠從體內代謝排出；但另一方面，身為執法人員，Sean對項圈全面取代抑制劑的方案仍有疑慮。不管機率再怎麼低，任何的儀器裝置都有可能發生故障，試想這麼一個情境，某個能力強大的變種人嫌犯在拘留或是移送的途中恰巧碰上項圈失效，那會招致多大的麻煩？

想到這，Sean暗暗嘆了口氣，決定不去想那些。不管到最後政府做出什麼決議，不管那個決議到底對哪一方有利，像他這樣的基層警員就只能夠按照著頒布的法令執行勤務，就是這樣。

「嘿，Sean。」

Sean轉過身，他相當詫異看到那位對他打招呼的人。「嗨，Moira……抱歉，MacTaggert探員。」

Moira MacTaggert微笑走向他，Sean強烈希望自己 _沒有_ 對她傻笑。

Moira是FBI探員，隸屬於調查涉及變種人犯罪案件的部門。大約半年前，Moira追查一個走私人口的案子，循著線索一路從拉斯維加斯來到紐約。Sean的上司指派他協助Moira進行調查，因為身為變種人而且曾經臥底查案的他知道一些其他警察沒有的門路。

Moira沒有對Sean隱瞞資訊，他們合作的過程相當愉快，儘管那個案子讓人不怎麼愉快。

賭城有一間專門提供變種人的表演與服務聞名的知名俱樂部，吸引了單純想看「freak show」的觀眾以及某些有「mutant fetish」的顧客。倘若俱樂部的經營者是人類，這間夜店恐怕會飽受抨擊，但由於經營者以及大部分員工都是變種人，這反而被視為具有特色的娛樂產業。不難想像這間俱樂部長期受到反變種人團體的威脅，以及執法機關的密切關注，但由於俱樂部的保鑣們個個都是不好惹的變種人，再者經營者的政商關係良好，以及 _檯面上合法經營_ ，所以這些年下來倒也沒有捲入什麼太大的麻煩。

然而，Moira懷疑這間俱樂部的經營者涉嫌從海外走私變種人的非法活動，將一些頗有「價值」的變種人從世界各地偷渡入境。只可惜，經過近兩個月的調查，Moira依舊沒找到實質的證據，最後她只能中止沒有成果的追查。

私下說句真心話，Sean認為Moira的懷疑並非無中生有。由於俱樂部經常出現新面孔的變種人，以及有人目擊到疑似是瞬移者的神祕紅皮膚變種人出現在俱樂部，而那名變種人的特徵恰巧與一位疑似涉嫌多起暗殺與走私而遭到許多國家通緝的變種人相符。瞬移者的人數不多，他們通常會逃避變種人登記，以免引起官方的高度關切。Sean知道極少數瞬移者是隨身佩帶追蹤器的快遞員，任職於合法的國際快遞公司，收取 _極高的_ 費用為顧客收送超急件；在地下世界，不少瞬移者涉足走私人口、毒品、以及任何無法通過海關的貨物這塊領域。

在Moira離開紐約的前一晚，Sean帶她去看拳賽轉換心情。或許帶聯邦探員去看變種人地下拳賽還下注賭博不是什麼明智之舉，但至少Moira如他所預料的，抱持著讚賞的態度觀賽並且和其他觀眾一樣大聲替場上的選手加油。

職業運動員不乏變種人，同時也沒有任何法規禁止變種人參加包括奧運在內的正式運動比賽，但變種人選手的參賽條件包括了戴上抑制能力的項圈——換言之，他們被要求以「人類」的條件參加所有人類主掌的職業與非職業運動賽事。

唯有在地下格鬥場上，才有機會看到變種人選手以變種人的身分上場，並且使用變種能力對戰的精彩打鬥。Sean知道有民間團體正在推行「變種人綜合格鬥（Mutant Martial Arts）」成立聯盟並且制定賽事規則，期望這成為一種新的競技比賽。不過，目前變種人拳賽依舊是靠著入場費和賭金營運的地下賽事。

那晚，Sean那位開計程車的朋友（兼線民）Armando Muñoz——綽號Darwin，不管是現實生活還是在比賽場上——讓他們兩人小賺了一筆。沒有人看好場上那位初次參賽的瘦巴巴變種人，直到他把自己的皮膚變成某種神奇的防火盔甲，大多數人才發現他們賭錯邊了。賽後，他們三人結伴到附近一間Sean常去的運動酒吧慶祝。在Moira離開座位去洗手間的那幾分鐘裡，Darwin拍了一下Sean的肩膀，看起來有點焦躁，「欸，老兄，你幹嘛帶她來這裡？你的女朋友是他媽的FBI。」

「我知道Moira是聯邦探員，不過你可以放心，她不是來找麻煩的——還有，她不是我的女朋友。」

Darwin半信半疑瞪著Sean，半晌後聳了聳肩，哼了一聲。

沒多久之後Moira回來了，她滑近座位的方式既優雅又俐落。Sean望向她，猜想自己大概有一點喜歡她。Moira和他是聊得來的朋友，她對變種人十分友善，而且她……相當有魅力。

然而，隔天一早Moira就搭上飛機離開紐約，在那之後他們兩人也沒有再聯絡對方——儘管Sean有她的聯絡方式，但他似乎一直找不到一個合適的理由或合適的藉口或合適的機會打電話給她，時間一久那好像就變得越來越不重要了。

今天稍早，Sean接到通知，說調查局希望他能盡速前往舉行會議的飯店。分局長說話的方式給Sean的印象是，他們需要的不是紐約市警的支援，而是一個 _剛好是_ 變種人的紐約市警察。Sean沒有多問，僅是儘快出發前來這裡。警用頻道和新聞聯播網都沒有騷動，因此他猜想那大概不是太重要的事。

可是他竟然在這裡遇見Moira MacTaggert。

Moira負責的是犯罪調查的工作，這代表某種與變種人有關的犯罪有可能會發生、或者已經發生了。

那個念頭讓Sean的胃部一沉。

「跟我來吧。」Moira領著Sean，推開安全門走到樓梯間，示意他跟著她下樓。她瞄了Sean一眼，視線落在他的頸部，臉上的表情有點古怪。「抱歉，我沒想到他們竟然會要求你戴項圈。」

Sean搖頭，「這是標準的安檢程序，我可以理解。不過他們倒是沒把我的配槍拿走。」

「我想這大概代表了大多數人認為變種人的能力比槍更危險吧？」

「雖然不能適用於所有的變種人，但在許多人的身上確實是這樣。」Sean同意，接著問：「所以，妳是什麼時候到紐約的？」（儘管他本來想問的是發生了什麼事導致Moira聯絡他的上司。）

「昨天晚上。」Moira回答，看起來有些許的不好意思，「我本來的計畫是會議結束之後和你聯絡，如果你有空的話，我們可以聚一聚，一起吃頓飯之類的。我並沒有預料到，竟然是臨時出了這種狀況只好把你找來。」見Sean露出困惑的神情，Moira解釋道：「把我帶來紐約的是會議而不是案件——事實上，直到一個小時之前，我都還坐在會議廳裡。」

「喔。」Sean應了一聲，「也就是說出事了。」

「我們還不能確定。」Moira回答。她推開地下二樓的安全門，兩人離開樓梯間，走進光線充足的走道。Moira的腳步相當快，Sean更加確定某種不好的事情已經發生了。他們來到走道的底端，Moira對站崗的兩名探員點頭，然後帶著Sean穿過門走進機電房。機械運轉的沉悶嗡嗡聲佔據了地下的封閉空間，而他們兩人急促的腳步聲穿插在其中。「我接到通知之後，立刻聯絡部門——他們派了一位探員，他正在過來的路上——然後我想到你，我知道你的消息非常靈通，所以猜想也許你會知道些什麼。」

Moira突然停下腳步，Sean差點撞上她。他順著她的目光望去，發現自己的視線落在牆上的一個大洞。洞口的大小可以讓一個身材中等的成年人彎腰通過。

「早班的機電技師進行例行檢查的時候發現了這個，他立刻通報這個情況，據說看到牆壁少了一大塊讓他嚇了一跳。我們已經問過值夜班的技師，他說在早上六點巡視的時候並沒有發現任何異狀，所以這個洞應該是在早上六點到九點這三個小時之間出現的。他們之所以通知我的原因，就是因為沒有飯店的員工回報在那段時間裡聽到任何不尋常的聲響，還有這裡並沒有採集到炸藥的殘留。」

「也就是說，他們懷疑這是變種人幹的。」Sean替她把沒有說出口的暗示挑明。他稍微靠近了一點，從水泥磚牆上的大洞望出去，「另外一邊是？」

「飯店的地下停車場。由於會議的緣故，從十二個小時之前就已經實施出入管制。」Moira回答。她稍稍遲疑了一下，接著又說：「我們，不， _他們_ 開始清查是否有可疑的人已經混入飯店，喬裝成員工、採訪的媒體、或是參加會議的人。他們希望我可以幫忙縮小可疑分子的範圍，試圖釐清混進來的到底是到底是哪一種人——變種人——還有搞清楚他或她或他們的目標到底是誰。」

Sean點頭，現在他瞭解籠罩著安檢站的緊張氣氛到底是怎麼回事了。

他再度端詳著牆上的洞以及地上的碎塊。「如果這是變種人造成的，那有可能是擁有超出常人力量、或是能夠發射振動能量的變種人，嗯，也有可能是念力者。不過，還有一種可能性，那就是這 _不是_ ——」

「——這不是變種人造成的，而是某種超音波的裝置。」一個聲音插入。

Sean和Moira同時回過頭。他有點意外看到說話者的身分，那是他認識的人，一個變種人。

「Summers探員。」Moira向對方點頭打招呼，然後轉過頭向Sean介紹道：「這是我們部門的探員——」

「——Alex Summers，他也是變種人。」Sean接話，對Alex點頭微笑。Alex沒有戴項圈，看來這是身為聯邦探員的變種人享有的待遇。好吧，Sean有點心動了，或許他也該填個FBI的工作申請表格然後去參加Phase I考試——暫且不管他通過考試並且得到錄取的機率，一想到那是一份隨時會被派到其他城市執行任務的工作，才剛萌芽的心動立刻消失無蹤。要他離開熟悉的紐約市街頭？這個想法不怎麼有吸引力。

「嗨，Sean，好久不見。所以這是你負責的案子？」

「不，我比較像是MacTaggert探員的變種人顧問。」

「你們兩人認識？」Moira眨了眨眼，好奇問道。

「是呀，我們算是老朋友——當我們還是青少年的時候，在夏令營認識的。」Sean笑著回答。

Sean認為自己是一個幸運的人。他的變種能力在他八年級的時候出現，而他的雙親雖然驚訝但沒有排斥他。他們帶著Sean去登記，如同一般守法的公民會做的事。辦事處的職員告訴他們，有一所位於Westchester的寄宿學校每年都會為變種人青少年舉辦夏令營（並且開放百分之十的名額給非變種人），教導變種人青少年認識他們自己的能力，並且學習控制與使用能力的技巧。Sean回家之後上網查了那所學校，網站上的照片看起來那像是昂貴的私立學校，那讓他有點擔心會參加夏令營都是正經八百而且很無聊的人，但他的雙親卻頗有興致替他報名，並且在暑假開始的時候把他和行李塞上車，親自把他送去Westchester。

事實證明那是Sean最快樂的一個暑假，因為他學會了如何「飛」——儘管在他成功飛起來之前好幾次他摔得十分淒慘，但什麼都比不上穿著特製的飛鼠裝在天空盡情翱翔的感覺。無拘無束，自由自在，對自己產生了前所未有的信心，相信自己是特別的。

那年夏天他認識了好幾位年紀和他相仿的變種人，其中包括Alex。一開始的時候Alex不太和大家來往，他的臉上經常掛著「 _不要靠近我不要靠近我我很危險拜託他媽的不要靠近我_ 」的表情。後來，Sean才知道，Alex的身體會持續不斷吸收宇宙射線的能量，體內的能量累積到一定程度就必須釋放，但Alex的控制是個 _災難_ ，所以他才不希望有人靠近他，深怕旁人因此受傷。幾個星期之後，Alex使用能力的技巧有了長足的進步，他變得開朗許多，不再實行「自我隔離」的政策，也會和大伙玩成一片。

到了暑假結束時，有不少參加夏令營的變種人決定轉學來唸這所寄宿學校——當然，要獲得家長的同意。據Sean所知，有不少父母非常樂意把家中的變種人小孩送來這裡，他們相信自己的孩子在這裡會過得比唸公立學校還要好。另一方面，也有不少非變種人小孩的家長支持變種人學校的存在，覺得自己的小孩班級裡有個變種人同學讓他們不太放心。

Sean沒有轉學。夏令營結束之後他回到自己的家，兩年之後就讀於當地的公立高中。不過，他幾乎每年夏天都會去Westchester，他的身分不再是學員，而是負責照顧學員的生活輔導員。數年下來他遇過Alex幾次，他們沒有深交，但只要見面就會聊聊彼此的近況，因此Sean知道Alex替FBI工作，但直到現在他才知道原來Alex和Moira隸屬於同一個部門。

「我們必須同時追這兩條線，」Moira做出結論：「目前我們還無法判斷這到底是變種人還是人類造成的，也無法排除其中一個可能性……」這時她的手機鈴聲響起，Moira立刻按下通話鍵，「MacTaggert。」

Sean注視著她，看到她臉上的些許期待漸漸淡去，她微蹙著眉，露出略微困惑和焦慮的神色。 _這不是一個好的徵兆_ ，Sean想道。

「是的，我們馬上過去。」Moira說，然後結束通話。

Sean和Alex同時望向Moira。

「他們要我們立刻到中央控制室，想讓我們看監視器的錄影， _『想知道你們能不能認出熟面孔』_ 。」Moira說，她示意他們跟上，三人匆匆離開機電房。

「他們有什麼發現嗎？」Alex問。

Moira回答：「他們發現除了兩位值班的技師之外，走道的監視器 _沒有_ 錄到其他進出機電房的人。」

「隱形？」Alex推測：「比方說能夠操控光波的能力？」

「有可能。」Moira同意，然後對Sean投以詢問的目光。

「我不認識哪個變種人有這種能力，但這是有可能的。」Sean點頭。

他有預感這會是漫長的一天。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N：抑制變種能力的項圈設定來自於X-Men動畫#107 ‘Slave Island’，但我怎麼都找不到那個裝置的原理，所以就不管他了（爆）；至於抑制劑(suppressant)則沿用X3電影的設定，是有時效性的——等等，我這樣應該不算爆雷吧？  
> 另外，配對雖然有Moira/Sean，但這篇對他們關係的描述大概就是這樣，不會寫得更深入。


	2. Chapter 2

 

中央控制室裡一片深色的西裝，以致於其中一名穿著淺棕色制服的飯店警衛看起來格外醒目。Sean注意到Moira望向那名警衛並且 _稍稍_ 點頭示意，所以他不禁多看了兩眼那位年約三十出頭的男子。拉丁裔臉孔，身材微胖，長相和某位NASCAR車手有點相似，他胸前別的金屬名牌寫著Hernandez。

「任何新的進展？」Moira問。

「恐怕沒有。」一名看似坐鎮指揮的西裝探員回答。他望著牆上十幾個螢幕、數十格監視器影像，「還沒發現不尋常的情況，也沒有聽到任何可疑跡象的回報。」他頓了一下，低聲對Moira說：「老實說，我倒希望這只是惡作劇，並不是真有什麼『隱形人』闖入。」

Moira沒有針對那個評論做出回應，而是問道：「有拍到破壞機電房牆壁的畫面嗎？」

西裝探員搖頭，「沒有。」他轉過頭，「Hernandez？」

不需額外的指令，警衛Hernandez立刻將其中一個畫面放上主螢幕，同時說著：「那個位置剛好是監視器的死角，能夠拍攝到那個角落的只有一支位於卸貨區上方的監視器。」

Sean看到那個洞出現在畫面的左上角。

Hernandez動作熟練操縱著搖桿倒帶，影像開始順向播放的時候，Sean看到畫面上標示的時間是上午八點四十三分，畫面中的牆壁仍完好無缺。數秒鐘之後，一輛貨車駛來，車上印著乾洗公司的標誌。貨車停在卸貨處，不只佔據了大部分畫面，同時也擋住了關鍵的左上角。到了八點五十七分貨車駛離卸貨區，那個大家逐漸熟悉的洞已經出現在螢幕上了。

_完全沒有拍到破壞的經過。_

「不管那到底是誰做的好事，他要不是超級幸運，就是他對這間飯店非常熟悉。」西裝探員說。

Sean不相信超級幸運兒的可能性，他認為嫌犯有可能就是飯店的員工，或者是外人但在動手之前徹底勘察過環境——然而，現在他們可沒有足夠的時間著手全面清查所有員工的背景，或是調閱數天、甚至數星期之內的錄影資料來尋找可疑分子的身影。

無可否認，這絕對是經過精心策劃的行動，但不論是再怎麼詳盡的規劃，都一定會留下破綻或蛛絲馬跡。

「我可以看看機電房外面走道的監視畫面嗎？」Sean問西裝探員。

然而，在探員回答之前，Hernandez已經開始動手操作，彷彿剛才Sean在對他下指令似的。看來這位警衛相當機敏。Sean不禁又多看了對方兩眼——不，他確定自己不認識這個叫作Hernandez的傢伙，但是他的身上似乎有某種讓Sean覺得似曾相識的東西。

不消多少時間，Sean就看到那條他們稍早快步通過的走道出現在主螢幕上。很可惜監視器的角度沒有拍攝到機電房的門。就算是隱形人，在開關門的時候還是會露餡……不，這樣一想， _如果_ 那真的是可以隱形的變種人，他為什麼要大費周章在機電房弄出一個大洞，而不是一開始就從飯店正門大搖大擺走進來？

「如果這不是隱形人呢？」Sean立刻說出腦內才剛浮現的疑問：「如果他破牆的目的正是為了闖進機電房，而不是為了從機電房混入大樓呢？」

Moira望向西裝探員，對方回答：「事實上，我們有考慮過這個可能性。在你們抵達之前，我們已經要求技師在探員的陪同之下檢查過機電房。他表示沒有任何設備遭到毀壞，同時我們也沒有發現爆裂物或者其他會造成破壞的裝置，因此我們暫時排除了機電房是目標的可能性。」他頓了一下，又說：「目前我們已經開始清查十二小時之內進出地下室的車輛、員工以及與飯店合作的外包業者，但這個範圍還是太大，我們的時間根本不夠。除此之外，我們認為那個洞有可能是障眼法，為了轉移我們的注意力，趁我們聚焦在機電房的時候，某些破壞分子或某種破壞行為已經展開——但為了某些我們還不知道的原因，監視系統和探員都沒有偵測到。」

_這聽起來糟透了。_

Moira吸了一口氣，她正要開口的時候，Alex的手機響了。她轉過頭望著她的同事，用殷切期望好消息的目光注視著那支手機。

Alex盯著手機螢幕，「壞消息。」他宣布：「根據資料庫，目前境內沒有擁有隱形能力的變種人——那表示，我們可能有一個未登記的變種人，或者他根本不是隱形人。」

西裝探員的臉上浮現明顯的不滿，「那我們該如何確定這到底是不是隱形人？還有我們要怎麼抓到他？盡可能架設最多的紅外線熱成像儀在每一個出入口嗎？」他的聲音透著不屑，彷彿在譴責變種人犯罪調查的部門辦事能力不足，被要求和這個部門合作只是浪費時間，這些理論上是變種人專家的人根本無法提出有效率的解決方案。

Alex看起來不太高興，而他反擊的方式就是面不改色說出另外一串沒能提供有效率的解決方案的廢話：「如果這真的是能夠隱形的變種人，目前我能想到的機制有兩種可能性：其一，他有某種色素細胞的突變，讓他能夠快速改變自己的皮膚顏色，和所在環境融為一體，一種與生俱來的迷彩——或者，他沒有顏色，是個透明人……不管怎樣，使用熱成像儀的確可以捕捉到這種隱形人；其二，他具有操控光波的能力，不管那是吸收、反射或是其他形式的干擾。如果他是這種隱形人，我可以大膽假設他的能力影響所及超出可見光的範圍，若是那樣的話，偵測紅外線輻射的熱成像儀非常有可能也會受到干擾，無法照常顯像。」

假如Sean認為西裝探員先前的表情是「明顯不滿」的話，此刻他的表情絕對有資格被判定為「絕對不滿」。

他瞪著Alex，彷彿希望自己的眼睛能夠發射某種能量射線把Alex的臉燒出一個大洞。「請問你更好的主意嗎， _探員_ ？」他的用字不失禮貌，但語氣非常尖銳。

「有。」回答的人是Moira。她的口吻相當篤定，而她的表情也很堅定——換句話說，她看起來相當不悅。

Sean猜想Moira大概不喜歡看到這種無意義針鋒相對的場面。

Moira用那種「拜託你們成熟點，像個大人」的目光掃過Alex和西裝探員，她的視線短暫停留在Sean的臉上，Sean在她的眼裡看到隱忍的怒氣。他曾經看過這樣的Moira，在他們合作辦案的期間，碰到有人在互踢皮球卸責，或是扯她後腿阻撓她辦案的時候，她都會露出這種表情。

Moira定定望著注視著她的兩位聯邦探員和一名紐約市警探，緩緩說道：「我們需要 _那位教授_ 。」

Sean相信自己知道 _那位教授_ 指的是何許人。

「教授也在這裡？」他忍不住脫口問道，旋即為此感到後悔——教授當然會出席這場會議，想也知道。Sean覺得有點不好意思。

然而，那句話讓Moira露出微笑。她點了點頭，「他就在會議廳裡……我相信他的演講已經結束了。」接著她望向西裝探員，說：「我需要獲得准許，關閉一位變種人的項圈。Charles Xavier教授。不論我們在找的潛入者到底是不是隱形人，教授都可以幫我們鎖定對方的所在位置，必要的時候，他更能夠使用自已的能力封鎖對方的變種能力。」

這些話讓Sean略感詫異。他認識Charles Xavier許多年了，知道Charles是心電感應者，可以讀別人的心、也能用心電感應和別人「通話」，但他不太清楚Charles的能力到底包括哪些。

西裝探員皺眉思考了一下，然後頷首，「好吧。」他走到一旁，對一名坐在電腦前方的下屬低聲說了幾句話，然後接過一個小小的裝置，遞給Moira。

Moira伸手收下那個用來解除項圈的裝置，對Alex說：「我要你留在這裡。Sean，你跟我來。」接著她用佩帶的無線通訊器指示在會議廳裡的其中一名探員盡可能低調把教授帶離會場，避免招來過多的注意，以免有人發現情況有異，進而引發不必要的恐慌。

Sean跟著Moira離開中央控制室，再一次，跟著她快步走進樓梯間。

「抱歉，Sean。」Moira突然向他道歉：「對於把你拖下水。」

「沒關係。」Sean搖頭，「很抱歉我幫不上什麼忙。」

「不，你已經幫我不少忙了。」Moira說，接著問道：「所以，你也認識Charles？……別告訴我又是夏令營。」

Sean笑了，「老實說，正是因為夏令營。」

位在Westchester的變種人學校全名為「Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters」，創辦人Brian Xavier博士就是Charles的父親。Sean認識Charles的時候，他正在英國唸書，利用暑假回到美國和家人共度幾個星期。Brian Xavier生前將大部分的家產捐出，成立基金維持學校的運作——甚至連校地和學校的主要建築都曾是Xavier家族的財產。

據說夏令營這個點子就是由Charles提出的，而最初幾年（包括Sean參加的那屆）的主辦人也是Charles。幾乎所有的青少年都喜歡Charles，他很聰明、很親切，更重要的是他總有一些瘋狂又精彩的點子——比方說，在碰到Charles之前，Sean以為自己的能力只能夠震碎玻璃或是把水族箱裡的魚嚇跑，但Charles興致高昂提出了控制聲帶以發出不同頻率聲音的「理論」，經過數次密集的訓練，他們發現Sean發出的聲波可以融化金屬，也能讓旁人暈眩、噁心想吐（但他對自己的能力免疫，超棒！），Charles做出了一個大膽的假設，說Sean也許能夠藉由發出的超音波讓他飛行。

事實證明Charles的假設無誤。

然而，在Sean _實際上_ 飛起來之前，觀賞他試飛失敗可是全體學員和輔導員最喜歡的娛樂之一。每一次他從窗口跳下然後筆直摔到消防用的救生氣墊上，在眾人的訕笑聲之中，他都惡狠狠賭咒著要殺死他們全部，尤其是Charles，那個異想天開的瘋狂科學家一號，還有信誓旦旦說特製飛鼠裝可以讓他順利飛行的瘋狂科學家二號Hank——只不過，等到Sean再度和Charles面對面的時候，Charles總是用從容、期待又和善的笑臉望著他，對他說：「你準備好再試一次了嗎，Sean？」然後Sean就會抱著一絲或許可以成功的希望，咬著牙再度從窗口跳下去……

不論Charles到底有沒有運用 _他的能力_ 推Sean一把，Sean由衷感謝Charles採用的柔性手段使得他一跳再跳。「我相信你。」Charles總是對他這麼說，而他誠懇的模樣看起來確實像是他相信Sean擁有潛力。

如果要Sean列出一張名單，內容是改變了他的生命的人，Charles絕對是名單上的第一個名字。

Sean突然想到他已經好久沒有見到Charles了。

大概從震驚全世界的Shomron事件之後，他就再也沒有親眼見過Charles了。不知道教授近來過得如何？

如果可能的話，Sean盡可能不去想那個案子。

那不是一個特別的日子，不是傳統的節慶、也不是國定假日，就只是一個極為普通的日子。在那個普通的日子裡，某個激進派反變種人團體闖入了外交官Gabrielle Shomron位於巴黎郊區的房子，挾持了她和她的丈夫Daniel以及年幼的兒子，指控經常為變種人發聲、並且在聯合國第三委員會多次推動與變種人人權相關決議的Gabrielle Shomron是「人類的叛徒」。Shomron夫婦死於那些恐怖分子的手上，而他們被虐殺的過程透過網路直播被數十億的人觀看。

那個慘案是一記警鐘，各國的政要紛紛譴責與變種人相關的仇恨犯罪。

事件發生一週年的那天，國際組織在Shomron夫婦的故居外面立了紀念碑。Sean和幾個朋友一起看了電視轉播，他們為亡者哀悼，也為唯一的生還者祈福。在Gabrielle Shomron成為外交官之前，在她的名字還是Gabrielle Haller的時候，Sean曾經見過她，曾經看過她開懷大笑的模樣……

Sean和Moira來到會議廳位於的樓層。Sean往前踏了一步，推開安全門讓Moira先走出去，而Moira給了他一個看似無心的微笑。

一名探員領著一個熟悉的人和另一個全然陌生的人朝他們走了過來。

Sean注視著那張許久不見的熟面孔。

Charles Xavier教授，變種人，目前任教於哥倫比亞大學，同時也是知名的變種人民權運動人士；他是當代的基因學權威，同時也據信為地球上最強大的心電感應者。

「Moira。」Charles先對Moira點頭，然後他的目光落在Sean身上，「嗨，Sean。」

「嗨，Charles。」Sean很高興看到Charles的氣色還不錯。他穿著看似價格不菲——但樣式略嫌老氣——的灰色西裝，一頭深褐色的蓬鬆亂髮，比較像多年前Sean在夏令營遇見的博士生Charles，而不是一年前他看電視上看到出席揭碑儀式那個臉色蒼白、神情凝重的Xavier教授。

「Charles，我們需要你的幫忙。」Moira開門見山說道。

「我有猜到。」Charles點頭回答。

Moira轉向那位探員，「我們需要一個不受干擾的地方。」

「請跟我來。」探員回答。他領著四個人走進一條空蕩蕩的走道。在他們行進時，Moira快速對Charles解釋目前的情況，並且說他們需要他幫忙鎖定一名疑似會隱形的變種人。

「隱形？我就可以啊。」陌生人突然開口說道。

Moira和探員猛然回過頭看著他，而他挑釁般對他們展示了戴在脖子上的項圈，不理會兩位聯邦探員的注視，逕自對Charles說：「我一直覺得變種人登記是非常愚蠢的政策。政府希望透過這個政策『管理』變種人， _維持社會秩序_ ，但是資料庫裡紀錄的絕大多數都是最守法的變種人。」

Charles瞥了他一眼，微笑不語，接著轉過頭對Sean說：「抱歉，忘了介紹你們認識。這位是Erik Lehnsherr，美國政府指派我充當他的保姆。」

Charles的語氣十分輕快，並且帶著滿滿的笑意——Sean無法判斷他的話到底有幾分認真而又有幾分是開玩笑。

「我倒認為自己比較像是 _你的_ 保姆。」Erik不漏一拍頂回去。

Moira輕聲笑了。Sean回過頭望著她，但她只是聳肩說道：「嗯，那個故事有點長。」

「等今天整團混亂結束之後，我請妳喝一杯，妳再跟我說那個有點長的故事？」Sean大膽問道。

Moira先是微怔，然後噗嗤一笑。她旋即斂起笑容，彷彿意識到這個場合不對，但她仍對Sean點了一下頭。

Sean移開視線的時候，注意到Charles笑得很開心。這讓他突然覺得非常不好意思，為了掩飾自己的尷尬，他朝Erik伸出手，「Sean Cassidy，很高興認識你。」

「我也很高興認識你，警探。」Erik和他握手的時候一面說道。

Sean有些困惑，他沒有穿制服，也不記得有任何人介紹他是警察。Erik似乎察覺到他的疑惑，他刻意瞄了一眼Sean掛在腰間的警徽，暗示那透露了他的身分和官階。

看來這位叫作Erik Lehnsherr的變種人擁有入微的觀察力。Sean十分好奇這個人到底是什麼來頭，還有為什麼Charles會宣稱自己是他的保姆。

探員打開一扇門，裡頭的小房間看起來像是一個臨時偵訊室，擺著一張折疊式的長桌以及數張椅子。他向他們點頭，然後關上門離開。

「事不遲疑，我們開始吧。」Charles說。

Moira將用來解除項圈的裝置放在Charles的頸間，進行連線配對。維安用途的項圈設計為佩帶者無法自行解除，必須由另外的裝置才有辦法關閉抑制功能，因此市面上不得販售，以免被有心人士利用來對付變種人。

「不順便也把我的項圈取下來嗎？」Erik用些許諷刺的語氣問道。

「抱歉，我沒有得到授權。」Moira說。儘管她回答的人是Erik，但她看了Sean一眼，彷彿在對他道歉，因為他還是得繼續戴著項圈。

「嘿，Erik，別擔心，我會保護你。」Charles笑著說道，用富有感情的語調向Erik保證。

Erik毫不領情冷哼了一聲。

Sean驚訝地眨了眨眼。等等，這是……調情，對吧？他沒看錯吧？

他望著Moira，卻看到Moira好像在竊笑。Sean偷偷瞄了Erik一眼，發現後者靜靜凝視著注意力放在別處的Charles，他的嘴角噙著一抹不仔細看就會被忽視的微笑。

Sean更加好奇那個有點長的故事到底是怎麼一回事了。

一個長嗶聲，項圈的功能關閉，然後是喀嚓的解鎖聲。Charles取下項圈，反射性揉了一下脖子。現在的項圈非常輕巧，尤其是設計給運動員使用的款式，看起來和項鍊無異。Sean曾經在博物館的陳列櫃裡看過初代的抑制項圈，與其說那是項圈，還不如說那是護頸圈。

Charles往長桌上一坐，吸了一口氣，眼神變得非常專注，然後他把其中一手放上太陽穴。

他們在沉默之中度過了兩、三分鐘。Charles的手放了下來，他對Moira說：「在這棟建築物裡，我偵測到九位變種人。其中四人在會議廳，兩人在中央控制室，剩下的三個就在這個房間裡——而我相信這些人妳都認識。」

「這表示闖進飯店的不是變種人？」

「那是其中一種解釋。」Charles回答：「另外一個可能性則是對方也具有心電感應能力，能夠使用精神力屏障我的探測，或者，他使用了某種可以干擾腦波的裝置。」

「連你都沒有辦法確定嗎？」Moira看起來有點挫敗。

「不，我相信——」

Charles的話還沒說完，電燈無預警熄滅，室內陷入黑暗。

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

在黑暗之中，出口標示燈依舊亮著，緊接著，緊急照明燈隨之亮起。

Sean的直覺告訴他出事了，可是他沒有感到任何恐慌的跡象，反倒是一種專注、不尋常的鎮靜和警戒同時出現——然而，黑暗並未延續太久，不到一分鐘的時間，房間和走道再度恢復照明。

「他們說這只是短暫的跳電。」Moira轉述她從無線通訊裝置聽到的消息，但她看起來似乎不大相信，並且轉向Charles，彷彿在徵詢他的意見。

Charles點頭，「這的確不是攻擊事件。」他證實道。他露出欲言又止的模樣，片刻之後再說：「事實上，這比較像是……傳達一個訊息。」

他轉過頭和Erik交換了一眼。Sean猜測他們可能在用心電感應溝通。

「你的意思是，你 _知道_ 這是怎麼一回事？」Moira的音量稍微提高了一點。

Charles又點了點頭，他臉上的笑容有些複雜。「雖然我不知道詳情，但我大致上瞭解了。」他用指尖輕輕碰著自己的太陽穴，「不過，妳也知道，『心電感應』不能被視為調查的依據，也無法當作證據。」

Charles說的沒有錯。

說來有趣，社會大眾總以為心電感應者會是一流的警探或調查員，他們是執法單位的利器，因為他們幾乎可以拆穿所有的謊言——就算是受過嚴格訓練，可以騙過測謊機的情報人員，一旦碰上心電感應者也沒轍。

然則，實際上，心電感應或許是這個世界上最不討人喜歡的變種能力之一，而這個現象或多或少可以從包括反間諜法在內，許多法律條文特別為了能夠適用於心電感應者而陸續增修內容的事實窺見一些端倪。

Sean曾經聽Charles談及關於心電感應者的一些事。Charles說，擁有一點心電感應能力、能夠讀取到旁人的思緒片段或者情緒的人其實不少，但像他這種能夠操控心靈、甚至於使用自己的心靈當作「武器」的心電感應者，人數就相當稀少。

在Sean還是警校學員的時候，那幾年剛好是心電感應到底能否被採用為合法蒐證的議題討論得最熱絡的時期。說穿了，這個爭議最終還是歸結到心電感應者不討人喜歡的根本面——由於沒有人能夠保證心電感應者本身的誠信度，再加上沒人知道他們是否透過心靈暗示「栽贓」，與其設計出一套複雜的「心電感應者誠信度認證機制」，賦予通過認證的心電感應者使用心電感應能力辦案的資格，還不如將心電感應排除在法庭採納的證據範疇之外。

不過，那不代表執法機關不容許心電感應者的存在。事實上，蘇格蘭場就有一位世界知名的心電感應者警探，Elizabeth Braddock。Braddock撰寫的手冊《 _如何在不違法的前提之下使用心電感應的技巧辦案並且取得可認可之證據_ 》被數十個國家的執法單位當作教科書，而她戴著啟動的抑制項圈走進偵訊室，藉由「無法讀心的心電感應者」形象讓嫌犯下意識鬆懈，再以相當高明的偵訊技巧令對方不小心招供，這更是她的拿手好戲。

相較於具有高度爭議能力的心電感應者，能夠偵測情緒，並且／或者影響特定對象情緒的共情能力者（Empath）才是情治單位和執法機關最希望招募的變種人。

Moira說：「儘管如此，你還是可以告訴我——不，實際上，你 _必須_ 告訴我。」

Charles微微一笑，搖頭道：「如果我告訴妳那是誰，到時候反倒可能被對方反咬『先入為主』。我能說的只有兩件事：首先，你們在尋找的闖入者 _不存在_ ；其次，如果你們希望找出破壞機電房牆壁的人，我建議你們不妨調閱那段期間之內地下室所有的監視影像，或許有機會找到破壞者的身影，但我無法保證。」說完，他從桌上跳了下來，「好了，我想你們應該不介意Erik和我再回去會議廳吧？」

很顯然的，Charles在隱匿些什麼，同時他也毫不掩飾自己在隱匿的事實。

Moira嘆了一口氣。她透過無線通訊器通知負責的探員，然後對Charles說：「沒問題，你們可以回去了，不過——」

沒等她說完，Charles已經拿起項圈，扣上脖子，等待Moira確認裝置啟動。

Sean和Moira站在臨時偵訊室的門口，目送著Charles和Erik在探員的護送之下返回會議廳的身影。他覺得疑問非但沒有獲得解答，反而變得更為複雜難解。

「所以，Charles的意思是，這只是虛驚一場？」Sean忍不住問道。

Moira搖了搖頭，「不，根據Charles的 _說法_ ，對方的目的已經達到了。」她的語氣暗示了Charles用心電感應私下對Moira透露了一些為了某些原因導致他不方便實際說出口的資訊。

儘管Sean好奇那到底是什麼，但他沒有不識相詢問。如果Moira打算告訴他，那麼之後她應該會私下找機會對他說。

他們再度踏上走向中央控制室的路。這一次，Moira的腳步不快，一路上她不發一語，眉頭始終蹙著，彷彿若有所思。

直到他們抵達中央控制室所在的樓層時，Moira用頗為猶疑的口吻問道：「Sean，你會不會對這種偏見反感？——只要一發生某種乍看之下人類不可能辦到的案子，在懷疑那可能是透過某種科技達成的效果之前，大家會先懷疑做案的是變種人？」

Sean想了一下，回答：「老實說，還好。比起某些在科幻小說或科幻電影裡面才會看到的科技，我覺得懷疑嫌犯可能是變種人，反倒是較為『實際』的。」他頓了一下，再說：「然而，我比較討厭的是在報紙上看到『變種人男性因為感情糾紛勒殺女友棄屍工地』這種標題。說真的，Moira，妳可不會在報紙上看到『人類男性因為感情糾紛勒殺女友棄屍工地』的標題。不管是哪一種類型的案件，只要是嫌犯 _剛好是_ 變種人，這個事實就會被刻意強調，這讓我……我不喜歡這樣。」

那段話讓Moira一愣。她的眼裡閃過一種混合著不滿的遺憾，以及某種Sean無法解讀的東西。

她輕輕捏了一下Sean的手。這個不適宜當前場合的親暱舉動讓Sean有點意外，但也一掃方才的感嘆帶來的憤慨。

Moira對他露出一個有點遲疑的微笑，「我相信這個情況會逐漸改善。」

「我也這樣希望。」Sean回道，然後他決定改變話題。「如果妳需要的話，我可以幫忙一起看監視錄影帶。」

Moira輕輕哼了一聲，「我懷疑他們會讓我們霸佔監視螢幕。我覺得他們不太相信Charles的說詞。直到會議結束之前，他們都會繼續戒備，嚴防可能出現的攻擊——當然，他們的做法完全沒有錯，雖然就結果看來那可能是白費力氣。」

接下來發生的事差不多就如同Moira預料的——西裝探員依舊戰戰兢兢，唯恐可能會發生的攻擊。他對Moira相當不滿，原因可能是她打破了維安的規定但卻沒有達到一個令人滿意的成果。

為期半天的會議在除了跳電之外沒有其他突發事故之中劃下句點。

與會的重要人士離去之後，探員們也開始撤離。Sean留了下來，和Moira還有警衛Hernandez一面吃著Alex帶回來的外賣食物，一面逐步檢視監視錄影。經過了徒勞無功的數個小時之後，Sean終於在其中一個畫面上找到了一個可疑的影子。

那個從螢幕角落快速閃過的影子有著銀白色的光芒。可惜的是，經過放大和定格之後，依舊看不清楚那個可疑身影的長相。

Moira通知部門，把算不上清楚的照片傳送過去。沒多久之後他們得到回覆，資料庫裡最符合這個特徵的是一名叫作Piotr Rasputin的變種人，他擁有將全身轉變為某種神奇的「有機鋼鐵」材質的能力，而且在他變身之後，他有超越常人的力量——考量到實驗室證實牆壁是被撞破而非震碎的最新證據，事發經過非常有可能是某個具有超人力量的變種人一拳把牆壁打穿。

Piotr Rasputin登記的地址為紐約市皇后區，這讓他成為嫌疑犯的機率大增；然而，經過初步的調查，他們發現Rasputin是紐約市消防隊員，而且在打了幾通電話之後，證實Rasputin有不在場證明：案發當時他在任職的消防局裡待命，除了值班表之外，也有其他的同事能為他作證。

他們的首要嫌疑犯就這樣被剔除了。

接替Hernandez值班的另外一名警衛出現在中央控制室，Sean、Moira、還有Alex跟在下班的警衛身後離開中央控制室。Alex打算回辦公室——實際上，這個案子是 _他_ 負責的，Moira只是來參加會議而已，至於Sean……他則是因為Moira的關係才會在這裡——所以他們在飯店正門的前方解散。

「如果妳還有疑慮的話，我可以問問Darwin，他搞不好認識那個消防隊員。」Sean說。

Moira點頭，「那就麻煩你了。」

站在人行道上，Sean立刻打了通電話給Darwin。Darwin說他的確認識Rasputin，還說Rasputin是個俄國移民，以及他也是地下拳賽的愛好者。Rasputin曾經是拳賽的常客，在場上的名字是Colossus，因為他變身之後高達七呎五吋，是個不折不扣的巨人——然而，自從他正式成為消防隊員之後，他對參賽就沒什麼興致了，而是單純將觀賞比賽當作下班後的娛樂。

「應該不是他。」掛斷電話之後，Sean對Moira說：「Darwin說Rasputin變身之後是個七呎五吋的龐然大物，而我們在錄像上看到的人影不會超過六呎，看來嫌犯確實是其他的變種人。」

Moira點頭同意，接著說：「這就交給Alex去煩惱吧。現在不是我值勤的時間。」說著，她挽起Sean的手臂，「我記得你說要請我喝一杯？」

Sean相信此刻自己確實在傻笑。

 

※　※　※

 

他坐在桌前。圓形咖啡桌。他將交握的雙手擺在桌上。覆蓋桌面的是一張肉眼看不到任何污漬的雪白桌布。隔著咖啡桌與他相對而坐的人採取了和他一模一樣的姿勢。由於桌子不大，他們兩人的雙手幾乎相碰。

「Ms. Frost。」他不疾不徐向對方打招呼。

「教授。」她向他點頭致意，臉上沒有半點笑容。

他們維持著一動也不動的姿勢對望著，彷彿這是一種僵持不下的競爭。

隔了許久之後，Emma開口說道：「難道你不覺得厭倦嗎，教授？」

_難道你不覺得厭倦嗎，教授？一旦發生什麼事，他們 **總是** 假設嫌犯是變種人？_

在臨時偵訊室裡，Emma的聲音倏忽在Charles的腦內響起，對他講了這句話。

 _妳無法否認，我們 **確實** 能夠辦到那些事。_Charles回答，同時將自己的偵測範圍延展，試圖鎖定Emma的位置。她不在飯店裡，她在更遠的地方……

 _你說的沒錯，我們的確擁有那種能力。_ Emma說， _我可以不費吹灰之力就讓會場陷入失序和恐慌——_

_——但妳選擇不那麼做。_

_我想做的只是送出一個訊息。_ Emma回道，然後她的聲音消失無蹤。

Charles望著坐在他對面的Emma，看著她姣好的容貌和冷若冰霜的表情。他沒有回答Emma的問題，而是說：「儘管我們對許多事情的觀點大相徑庭，但我相信妳和我一樣，我們都很重視也很珍惜我們的『學生』，不希望這個世界被某些人掌控、或是放任某些人暢行無阻，危及妳和我所珍惜的人的生命安全。」

Emma凝視著Charles好半晌，然後給了他一個沒有任何溫度的淺笑。「我會和你合作，教授。」

「謝謝妳，Emma。」Charles微笑回答。

他們飛快地交換了一些資訊。

在會面即將結束之際，Emma突然說：「教授，我很遺憾你的兒子碰上那種悲劇。」

「謝謝。」Charles輕聲回道。

「他的情況我略有耳聞，而我相信自己或許能夠幫忙。」Emma直視著Charles，「我有動過『心靈手術』的經驗——使用自己的能力修復患者的腦部損傷以及遭到破壞的神經系統——如果你對我有足夠信心的話，我相信自己可以試一試。」

Charles一時之間不知道該如何回應。他聽過那種能力。那是一種心電感應的衍生技巧，但這種技巧極為罕見，就算是能力強大的心電感應者也不一定擁有這種技巧——至少，他本身不具備這種能力。

「我會認真考慮。」最後，他只回以簡短的一句，不過他相信Emma知道他是真心的。

然後，他們的會面結束。

 

※　※　※

 

他坐在桌前。許多人同時交談的聲音鑽入他的耳朵，咖啡和奶泡散發出的甜甜熱氣鑽入他的鼻子。他睜開雙眼，看到Erik坐在他的對面，關切地注視著他。他忍不住對Erik微笑，同時抗拒著想要觸碰Erik的衝動。

「她說了什麼？」Erik問。

「看來我通過她的測試了。她說，她會和我們合作。」Charles回答，遲疑了一下，又說：「她還提到了David，說她願意提供幫助。」

「你相信她？」Erik不敢置信問道。

Charles沒有馬上回答，而是端起杯子啜飲了一口熱咖啡。「老實說，我不知道——但我確實知道的是，心電感應者 _通常_ 會和彼此結盟……你知道為什麼嗎，Erik？」

Erik搖頭。

「原因很簡單。因為我們比任何人都清楚，心電感應者到底能對一個人的心靈做出什麼事，因此我們會盡量避免和心電感應者為敵。」

話一出口，Charles立刻憂慮地望著Erik。他不懂自己為什麼會說出這些話。他從來都沒有對別人說過這種話，因為他始終擔心在旁人的眼裡看到恐懼和厭惡……

Erik回望著Charles。他那雙淺色的眼睛裡沒有任何的恐懼或厭惡，只有些許的哀傷和滿滿的理解。

喔該死，他真的很想就這樣橫過桌子親Erik。不知道那雙眼睛會閃現什麼情緒，但至少他知道那絕對不會是厭惡……

「嘿，Charles。」

Charles猛然轉過頭，看到Raven站在桌邊。她看起來像是經過精心打扮，金黃色的捲髮披在肩上，淺色的短大衣，深藍色的洋裝。「嗨，Raven，妳看起來真棒。」

Raven白了他一眼，「多謝，讓我在這裡呆站了將近一分鐘然後告訴我看起來真棒？這可真是有說服力啊。」說完，她毫不客氣坐進Charles才剛讓出來給她的空間，和她的兄長擠在同一張寬沙發上。

「今天真是累死我了。」Raven嘆了一口氣，隨手把一小塊金屬丟在桌上，然後揉了揉自己的眼睛。

Charles伸手摟著她，親了一下她的額頭，「辛苦妳了。」接著又問：「妳要和我們一起吃晚餐嗎？」

Raven搖頭，「我待會和Hank有約。那你們呢？有什麼計畫嗎？……喔不，別告訴我，我不確定自己會想要知道。」

Charles笑了，「我打算跟Erik去看展覽。非常歡迎妳和Hank一起來。」

Raven想了一下，「我想還是算了。我的眼睛需要休息，還有大腦也是。」她的手機鈴聲響起，那讓她馬上從沙發上跳起來。「Hank到了，我要去地鐵站出口跟他會合。」

「我們也差不多該走了。」Charles說，他和Erik先後從座位站起身。

「Raven，我相信妳忘了這個。」Erik提醒她，同時用能力把放在桌上的金屬推向Raven。

「啊，謝謝你，Erik。」Raven連忙向他道謝，然後把寫著「Hernandez」的金屬名牌順手放進大衣的口袋。

在他們走向街角的地鐵站途中，Raven勾住Charles的手臂， _Charles，他們懷疑Colossus，但我知道不是他，Colossus的「盔甲」不是那樣。_

_我也知道不是他。妳不必擔心，Colossus不會有事，我相信經過調查之後他們就會發現破壞者不可能是他。_

Raven好像稍稍鬆了一口氣。

他們道別的時候，Raven親了一下Charles的臉頰，「這是給David的，幫我親一下他。」她說。

Charles笑著答應。他望著Raven走遠的背影，覺得自己的生活還不錯——至少，比起兩年前好多了。

他和Erik沿著另外一條街走下去。

「所以，你要帶我去哪裡？」Erik問。

「去看Lorna Dane的個展。」

「誰？」

「一個非常有才華的金屬藝術家。我相信你會喜歡她的雕塑作品，尤其是她的『動態作品展示』，非常值得一看。」

「這是約會嗎？」Erik問，他的語氣帶著一貫的嘲諷，但沒有絲毫的惡意。

Charles笑著回道：「如果你希望，那就是。」

 


	4. Part 2 - The Cursed, the Blessed, and the Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik Lehnsherr，被美國政府列入警戒名單的變種人。他的入境條件（之一）就是Charles擔任他的「保姆」，確保他不會危害到美國本土的安全。

 

Charles站在單向鏡前，瞄了一眼偵訊室裡的那名脖子上戴著抑制項圈的男子。這不是Charles第一次接到海關的委託案件，因此他對這個流程一點也不陌生。

「變種人與人類享有等同的權利，任何保障基本人權的公約同樣適用於變種人」——這是當代國際社會的共識，因此，凡是《公民權利和政治權利國際公約》的締約國，都必須以保障人類公民權利的標準，保障變種人公民的權利。

**當然，以上敘述為理想中的情況。**

****在現實世界裡，儘管大多數人認同剝奪變種人的權利是「不人道的」，但同時他們卻也不會否認對於變種人做出額外要求和限制的必要性。比方說，沒有任何一個國家擁有任何一條法令禁止他國的變種人公民入境，但幾乎每一個國家的海關都存在著基於國家安全考量而制定出針對變種人旅客的條例——尤其是那些被判定為具有大規模破壞能力的變種人，倘若無法說服海關官員他們不具有危險性，幾乎都會被遣返。

在Charles留學牛津的期間，一名肯亞籍的變種人留學生被拒絕入境的消息引起了他的關切。Ororo Munroe擁有操控天氣的能力，而這讓英國政府把她視為潛在的安全威脅。Charles和其他經常為變種人人權奔走的朋友們試圖在體制之內找出一種解決方案，讓變種人同類在通過海關的時候不至於被過度刁難——畢竟，一旦經由正規管道出入境太過困難，可能會逼使為了某些原因必須出國的變種人尋求非法的管道，而Charles相信這絕對不是人類政府願意見到的發展。

當時，專攻國際關係與法律研究、同時也是變種人人權運動分子的Gabrielle Haller提出了現今被多數國家海關採行的依據準則：如果當局並未握有變種人旅客涉及犯罪與可能危害國家安全的實證，不得以單憑變種人的身分拒絕其入境。而在這個案例中，「實證」包含透過心電感應取得的心靈證據——這是身為心電感應者的Charles和Elizabeth Braddock警探主動提出的，他們共同規劃了心電感應的訓練課程，授課對象包括心電感應者和共情能力者，他們願意提供海關義務性質的服務，在海關官員與變種人旅客面談時坐在一旁，協助取得心靈證據。

這個實驗性質的提案獲得了初步的肯定——還意外導致受過偵訊訓練的共情能力者成為執法單位的新寵兒，但那是後話了——進而逐漸成為一種新的安檢機制，原本提供義務服務的變種人成為海關的特殊性約聘人員。由於心電感應者與共情能力者的人數不多（事實上，變種人的人口數本來就不高），因此具有「心靈蒐證」服務的只有少數幾個國際機場，而大多數變種人旅客出國時會盡量選擇從那些機場入境。

Charles回到美國之後，除了研究和教學之外仍繼續參加這個計畫。然而，自從一年前他把David接回家、向學校請了長假，他表示自己暫時無法分神替海關工作——不過，他仍留下自己的聯絡方式，說若發生了什麼特殊的情況，只要他能夠抽身就會前來幫忙。

「你們希望知道些什麼？」Charles問。

……好吧，或許他的語氣不是很友善，那是因為他已經兩天沒有睡好的緣故，並不是他不願意接下這份工作。

官員將文件遞給Charles，在他閱讀的時候，一面簡述：「Max Eisenhardt，德國公民，他的證件完全沒有問題，但他列在入境警戒名單上的原因在於他的另外一個身分：前任以色列情報員、曾服役於特殊部隊的Erik Lehnsherr。」

「Erik Lehnsherr？ _那位Erik Lehnsherr？_ 」Charles愣愣問道。

「你認識他，教授？」

「不。不過這個名字相當響亮，我相信很多人都聽過。」Charles再度從單向鏡看過去，這次不只是瞄一眼而已，而是仔細地打量。「你們不希望他入境？」

「老實說，情況十分微妙。」官員看起來頗為煩惱，「他一上飛機，我們就先後接到了兩個不同情報機關的通知——NSA _不希望_ Lehnsherr入境，他們擔心他可能和某個近來正在擴張的變種人犯罪集團有所關連；CIA _希望_ Lehnsherr入境，他們相信他手上握有一些相當有價值的情報，想要跟他談條件；至於Lehnsherr本人，他一開始就表明沒有意願和政府的情報機關合作。」

……好吧，這確實能算得上是特殊情況。

「教授，我希望你能查清楚他真正的意圖。只要確定他和恐怖活動無關，我就能放心讓他入關——我才不管到底是哪一個政府單位想要和他合作。」

「瞭解。」

Charles跟在官員的身後走進偵訊室。

Erik Lehnsherr貌似不怎麼關心地望著他們走到桌前坐下。他的視線一直跟著他們，但他身體的其餘部分完全沒有移動半分。

Charles快速掃視過對方。Erik看起來大概三十出頭，年紀和Charles差不多。他身上穿著淺色的polo衫和卡其長褲，腳上穿的則是……夾腳拖鞋。他的身材偏瘦，而他的長相恰巧是那種若Charles在酒吧碰到十之八九會走上前去搭訕的類型……

整體而言，Erik和Charles想像中的不太一樣——畢竟，根據Charles聽過的傳聞，Erik Lehnsherr是一個超越「超級士兵」的存在，他讓各國軍隊長年招募變種人、企圖培養變種人特殊部隊的新式軍事競賽這個公開的祕密排入國際組織的討論議程，最後北約訂出規範，要求成員國以及合作的國家，不得招募變種人組成特種部隊。變種人能夠服役，也可以因各自的特殊能力執行特定的任務，但軍方不能夠設置一支全體成員皆為變種人的特殊作戰部隊。

Erik從容不迫地望著他們，然後他盯著Charles，突然微微一笑。「 _Professor Charles Xavier_ ，久仰大名。『心靈蒐證』的創始人之一來和我面談，這真是高規格待遇。」他的語氣滿滿都是毫不掩飾的嘲諷。

「Mr. Lehnsherr，久仰大名，多虧你讓國際組織正視變種人超級士兵的愚蠢軍事競賽。」Charles誠懇說道。  
  
「然而，那也讓我登上數十個國家的入境黑名單。」Erik面無表情回道。

Charles在他的眼裡讀到些許的笑意，他發現自己有點欣賞Erik這種尖酸刻薄的幽默感。他忍不住微笑。

坐在Charles身旁的海關官員清了清喉嚨，「咳。教授。」

「噢。」對，他是來和警戒名單上的變種人面談的， _Charles，認真點。_

「如果這樣能為大家節省時間，你應該直接讀我的心。」Erik面不改色提議。

Charles向他保證：「我會讀你的心，以判斷你的回答的真偽，但我不會在你的大腦裡面亂晃，請放心。」

面談的時間不長，Erik毫不迴避回答了所有的提問。他回答的方式始終沒有遲疑，而他的態度始終堅定，從頭到尾沒有任何說謊的跡象。雖然Charles遵守自己的保證，沒有像個觀光客般在Erik的心靈裡面四處閒晃，但他確實得知Erik來到美國的原因：Erik在追查Sebastian Shaw，地獄火俱樂部的老闆，他懷疑Shaw涉及與變種人有關的跨國犯罪。

Charles沒有主動向海關官員提起那些事，但他相信自己應該把Erik介紹給Moira，畢竟調查與變種人有關的犯罪是她的工作。

然而，在面談即將結束之際，發生了一件意料之外的事——Charles被另一名官員帶走，說有一通緊急電話找他。

在那個當下，第一個閃進Charles腦袋的念頭就是「請告訴我那不是David發生了什麼意外」。自從David和他一起生活之後，每當Charles在外面接到緊急電話，他都會立刻開始擔心David。

Charles忐忑不安的情緒在拿起話筒的瞬間得到舒緩。在電話線上的不是照顧David的保姆，而是曾經和Charles合作過幾個案子的CIA主管McCone。

「教授，我就不拐彎抹角了。Erik Lehnsherr，我們不能放任那個變種人在美國本土亂跑。」

「你正在監看面談過程？」Charles問。他感到些許的不滿，或許是因為對方的用字遣詞，又或許是某些他也搞不清楚的原因。

McCone沒有回答那個問題，只是逕自說道：「我們剛剛和NSA達成共識，除非我們派人盯著他，否則他們依然堅持不讓Lehnsherr入境。」

「McCone探員，我相信你知道，像Lehnsherr這樣的變種人，他真要去哪裡，是沒有人能夠攔住他的。」

「是的，所以我們傾向不要把他逼走，以免他透過非法管道入境，那樣一來要掌握他的行蹤更加困難。」McCone說：「教授，如同你剛才說的，像Lehnsherr這樣的變種人，一般的探員拿他沒轍，所以我希望 _你_ 能夠幫我們盯著他。」

「抱歉，你說什麼？」

「教授，我相信你對這種事情不陌生。」

Charles嘆了一口氣，「之前那兩次，都是申請Xavier學校教職的變種人，所以我才會答應幫你們『觀察』他們。那個 _任務_ 很單純，留意他們的交友圈，確保他們沒有參與任何的犯罪組織。但是Lehnsherr？這完全是另外一回事。我不認為我可以跟在他後面跑遍全國，我有——」

「——你有家人要照顧，是的，我知道。我們可以支付你的保姆費用，好讓你——」

「——好讓我去當另外一個人的保姆？」Charles嗤了一聲。

 

※　※　※

 

坐上駕駛座之後，Charles依然在努力釐清這整件事為什麼出現這種發展。他瞥了一眼坐在旁邊的Erik，自從走出海關的辦公室之後，他們還沒講過半句話。

「呃，」Charles試圖打破尷尬的沉默，「你訂的旅館在機場附近嗎？我可以載你一程。」

「我以為你答應要『緊盯著我』。」

Charles聳肩，「我不需要你在我的視線範圍裡才能夠『盯著你』。」

「啊，心電感應者。」

尷尬的沉默。再一次。

「教授——」

「叫我Charles，教授這個稱呼讓我聽起來好老。」

「Charles。」Erik說：「我很抱歉這個差事落到你的頭上。別誤會，我相信你大概是他們能夠找到監視我的最佳人選，一個偵測範圍足以涵蓋整個城市的心電感應者，這比派遣一組或甚至是兩組探員二十四小時跟監還要更有效率——更不用說還能節省人事支出的經費。我沒有意圖使你難堪或是為你增添麻煩，但我必須坦白告訴你，我不會一直待在紐約，而接下來會去哪裡，目前我仍無法確定。」

「我知道。」Charles回答：「我知道你來美國的目的。我認識一位任職於變種人犯罪調查部門的FBI探員，如果你不排斥和聯邦探員交換情報或是合作，我可以聯絡她。」

Erik看起來有點詫異，不過他點了一下頭，「謝謝，那會是……理想的。」

「不必客氣。」Charles微笑回應。「對了，你還沒告訴我應該把你載去哪裡。」

「隨便把我往街上一放就好。別擔心，我不會迷路。等我找到住的地方再通知你——」

「——等等，你的意思是目前你還沒有任何住宿的計畫？」

Erik不以為意地搖頭。

 _我希望你能夠幫我們盯著他。_ McCone是這麼說的。

「呃，Erik，如果你不介意的話，可以在我那裡待一、兩個晚上。我的公寓有一間客房。」Charles提議。最常使用那間客房的人是Raven，不過她現在人不在紐約。

Erik輕哼了一聲，「你經常邀請第一次見面的人回家？」他以開玩笑的語氣問道。

「事實上，次數遠比你想像的還要少。」Charles回答：「嘿，我不會佔你便宜，如果這是你的顧慮——不過，我得先說一聲，我家小朋友最近染上了水痘，如果你沒感染過，那我就不建議你來我家暫住。」

Erik盯著他，「你有孩子？」

Charles點頭，「一個兒子。」

Erik看似思考了一下，然後點頭。

Charles發動引擎，開車上了快速道路。

一路上他們沒有交談。直到他們接近布朗克斯白石大橋的時候，Erik突然開口：「如果我是你，我不會貿然邀請陌生人暫住，尤其是家裡還有小孩。」

Charles騰出一隻手輕輕碰了一下自己的太陽穴。「如果你有任何的惡意，我會知道。除此之外，David——我的兒子——他不是普通的小孩。」

他感覺到Erik的疑惑，不過Erik沒有多問，所以Charles也沒有多加解釋。

他們回到Charles靠近哥倫比亞大學校區的住處時，已經接近晚上七點。Charles吁了一口氣，超過半天的時間耗在機場和海關，比他預計的還要多出好幾個小時。他領著提著輕便行李的Erik走進家門。

「我回來了。」他稍微提高聲音喊道。

先出現在客廳的是Kitty，她直接穿越牆壁出現在他們的面前。她好奇地瞥了Erik一眼，然後對Charles說：「對不起，教授，我必須走了，晚上有事。」

「抱歉，Kitty，我沒想到會離開這麼久。」Charles向她道歉。

「沒關係，教授，我很高興能夠幫上忙。」Kitty一面說，一面把丟在沙發上的背包甩到肩膀上，「David在廚房，我正打算做三明治給他吃……抱歉，我真的該走了。」她向Charles揮手，然後直接穿過大門離開。

Charles回過頭，看到Erik臉上的讚嘆表情，他不禁微笑。「Kitty，我以前的學生。她的能力很有趣，但也讓她被列在高度關切的名單上——有些人就是擔心她會直接走進銀行的金庫。」

Erik微微聳肩，沒有答腔。

Charles走進廚房，看到David坐在餐桌旁。

「David，我回來了。」

David轉過頭。Charles看到他的臉上又冒出了新的水泡，心頭感到一股刺痛。

 _……Charles。_ 他們的視線相對。 _很癢。我很聽話。沒有抓。_

Charles笑著，伸手揉了揉David的頭髮，「你真厲害。」

David把視線移開，望著站在廚房門口的Erik。 _他是誰？_

「那是Erik。」Charles說：「他會在我們家住一、兩天。」

Erik走了過來，「哈囉，David。」

David盯著Erik片刻， _……哈囉。_

打過招呼之後，David轉過頭望著Charles， _Charles，晚餐吃什麼？_

「通心粉，好不好？」

 _嗯。_ David點頭，然後仰起頭看著其中一個櫥櫃，櫥櫃的木門打開，裡面放的是數包不同種類麵條的乾燥包裝。

Charles把David從椅子上抱下來，「我馬上就來煮晚餐。你要幫忙嗎？……先去上廁所、把手洗乾淨再過來，好嗎？」

David點頭，然後離開廚房。

Charles將襯衫的長袖捲置手肘，正要開始動手準備晚餐的時候，才注意到Erik依然站在廚房。「和我們一起吃晚餐？」他問。

Erik沒有回答Charles的問題，而是驚訝地說：「他是心電感應者。」

「是的。」

「他 _也是_ 念力者。」

「沒錯。」

「他才……三歲？還是四歲？」

「四歲。」Charles回答。

「然而他的變種能力已經出現了。」Erik說，這句話隱含著疑問，由於絕大多數的變種人到了青春期的時候能力才會出現。

Charles沉默片刻，才說：「我自己的能力出現的時間也滿早的。」他不怎麼想提起關於David能力覺醒的事。至少不是和一個認識才不到一天的人。

Erik凝視著Charles，他的眼神彷彿在說他知道Charles在逃避他真正想問的問題。畢竟，變種能力遠在青春期之前就覺醒的變種人，大多數都是因為碰到攸關生死的緊要關頭。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 直到看完普羅米修斯，對漂亮的Fassy!David極度著迷，我才突然想到，在漫畫裡Charles的兒子Legion的本名就是David。在那之後，我就一直很想要寫David的故事，儘管kidfic根本不是我擅長的題材。


	5. Chapter 5

 

「Charles，我會儘快去紐約拜訪你們。在那之前，我建議你別讓Lehnsherr擅自行動。我不知道你的朋友到底是什麼來歷，但我確定他在這裡沒有司法管轄權。我們已經盯著Shaw好一段時間了，如果Lehnsherr做出了什麼妨礙我們調查行動的傻事，他會惹上麻煩，還有你，Charles，你也會有麻煩。所以，我再強調一次， _不要_ 擅自行動。」

哇，典型的Moira式反應。

晚餐之後，Charles傳了一封訊息給Moira，向她大致敘述了情況，並且表達希望她能儘早回覆的期望。過了幾分鐘，Moira打電話給他， _視訊_ ，嚴厲警告他們不要惹麻煩。

Charles轉過頭，看了一眼坐在另一張沙發上的Erik，「抱歉，看來你暫時哪裡都不能去了。」

在Erik開口正要說話的時候，David適時把落地燈送到半空中。Erik轉過身，面不改色盯著David，同時運用自己的能力將金屬落地燈拉回地板上。

類似這樣的戲碼今晚已經上演過好幾次了。

David使用念力的方式就像一般人使用手腳，對他而言這是再自然不過的事——然而，這對負責照顧他的人而言，卻是一個惡夢。為了避免家中小孩拿到某些危險的東西，一般的建議是把那些危險物品收到小朋友無法拿到的地方，不管是放在高處或是把櫃子上鎖。可是這招在David身上不管用，因為不論是放在高處或是上鎖的櫃子裡，只要是David下定決心，他就是能夠取得。最後，Charles採取的解決辦法，則是使用他自己的能力給David下了心理暗示，讓David不會因為好奇而想要去碰菜刀、水果刀、餐刀、美工刀、剪刀、插座、烤箱、瓦斯爐、藥品與清潔劑等等的物品。

在Charles剛把David接回家並且因此忙得焦頭爛額的時候，那位負責他這個案子的社工曾經建議他讓David使用抑制劑。但因當時Charles還沒有正式取得David的監護權，所以那個選項自然不列入考慮；等到Charles成為David的法律監護人之後，他仍不打算給David抑制劑，而是開始訓練David使用他的變種能力。

Xavier學校有些老師認為Charles的決定太過「激進」——其中包括了同樣身為心電感應者與念力者的年輕老師Jean Grey——他們認為David的年紀太小，他的天賦帶給他的傷害恐怕遠多於優勢。

但Charles卻認為，David的能力已經覺醒，這已經是「他」的一部分。與其使用抑制劑阻斷David所有的能力，還不如壓抑David的部分心電感應能力——這讓Charles非常慶幸自己是心電感應者，可以透過他的能力辦到這種藥物或裝置都無法達成效果——先讓David學習如何控制念力。

雖然Charles不後悔做出那個決定，但他仍不時懷疑那是否為自找麻煩。儘管David幾乎不會去碰那些被他下了心靈暗示 _不要_ 去碰的東西，但這不代表David不會依照他自己的心情以及喜好讓某些物品飛到半空中。其中包括大型傢具。

今晚在餐桌上也不例外。Charles早已習慣水壺、杯子、餐巾以及餐具偶爾飛過廚房的景象（除了少數的金屬，Charles老早就把大部分餐具換成塑膠製品，以免David失手摔破玻璃或陶瓷的器皿，導致他不小心割傷），而David看似沒有因為家裡多了客人就改變他的習慣。當Erik攤開手，原本盤旋在距離桌面二呎高的空中的胡椒粒研磨罐啪一聲落入他的掌中，那個景象引起了David的注意。David不斷把廚房裡的東西送上空中，並且瞪大眼睛看著Erik，興致盎然地望著Erik將湯匙和叉子放回桌上、湯鍋和濾網回到流理臺、磁鐵黏回冰箱門上……

然而，當收納菜刀的木質刀架開始晃動的時候，Charles立刻瞪著David，「David，不可以。」

在那之後，他們三人在沒有物品亂飛的廚房裡吃完晚餐。（感謝老天，終於！）

等到Charles整理完廚房，一走進客廳，他就看到David和Erik分坐在不同張沙發上，狀似正在進行瞪眼比賽——除了他們身邊陸續有不同的東西飄到空中。

那個畫面讓Charles覺得既好笑，又無奈，以及寬慰。

雖然David幾乎不會主動和任何人說話或是接觸，但Charles知道他還是須要能夠陪他玩耍的對象。

Charles曾經考慮過把David送去托兒所，而他也一一拜訪過附近所有的托兒所，並且得到一個又一個的婉拒。「我們深深感到抱歉，Xavier先生。我們知道你的處境很困難，可是你也必須考慮到 _我們的_ 難處，這裡還有其他的小孩，而且其他的家長也會擔心他們的孩子……請問你真的不考慮抑制劑嗎？或是項圈？」

項圈。倘若Gabby得知Charles讓她年幼的兒子戴項圈，恐怕會勃然大怒吧？

Gabby認為抑制項圈是「 _人類對於變種人的壓迫的具體化象徵_ 」，而她也曾數度表達難以理解為什麼會有變種人自願把那個枷鎖套上自己的脖子。當年，Charles總是微笑望著她，聽著她振振有詞，沒有插嘴。他一直都很佩服Gabby的理想、勇氣和行動力，但實際上，有些事情卻是身為變種人、站在界線的這一邊才能夠理解的。

Charles為David準備了一條看起來像是普通項鍊的抑制項圈。每當他帶著David到附近公園的遊樂場玩耍的時候，他就會為David戴上抑制項圈，並且對他解釋這會讓他無法使用能力。

大多數變種人的能力是有極限的，並非取之不盡用之不竭。學習認清自己能力的限度在哪裡，以及學會不至於在日常生活裡過度依賴自己的能力，這都是訓練課程的一部分。

不過，讓David帶著抑制項圈去遊樂場，最主要的目的其實是Charles不希望看到其他的小朋友以及家長被擺盪幅度不合理的鞦韆、或是不符合槓桿原理的蹺蹺板嚇到。他不怕別人知道David是變種人，身為變種人並不是什麼羞恥的事情——可是他擔心David遭到排斥和敵視，寧可讓David在那一個小時裡戴上被他的母親視為壓迫象徵的抑制項圈。

Charles希望David可以在一個不必戴抑制項圈的環境裡面學習，所以他聯絡了Xavier學校。但很遺憾的，目前Xavier學校並沒有任何學前教育的課程，不過他們表示歡迎David去那裡唸小學。他們告訴Charles，等到David年滿五歲，就可以送他過去參加一個學年的幼稚園課程，隔年就是一年級。雖然學校裡那個年紀的學生幾乎都不是變種人，而是教職員以及鎮上居民的小孩，但那些孩子較為習慣和變種人相處，因此他們認為這應該是對David而言最合適的規劃。

這聽起來確實是個不錯的計畫，只不過Charles認為他們可能得搬家到學校附近。他不可能把年僅五歲的小孩送去「寄宿學校」（好吧，Charles會承認自己不是一個稱職的父親，但是他不想要給David錯誤的印象，關於他想要擺脫他這一類的荒謬念頭），而且紐約市到North Salem的單趟車程超過一個小時，每天往返似乎不是一個妥當的安排。

Charles感覺到疑惑的情緒，他猛然回過神來，這才發現自己坐在客廳的沙發上，怔怔望著David和Erik不曉得多久了。他迎上Erik疑惑且關切的視線，突然覺得非常不好意思。他趕忙掏出手機，傳了一封訊息給Moira，並且得到迅速的回覆。

Moira告誡了他們一頓之後，立刻查了行事曆。她表示，如果沒有突發的意外，明天晚上應該就會到紐約和他們見面，因為她也很期待得知更多關於Shaw的資訊。

通話結束之後，Charles瞥見David打了個大大的哈欠。他看了一下錶，發現已經超過九點半了。他連忙趕著David去洗臉刷牙上廁所，換上睡衣，哄他上床睡覺。

David安靜地躺上床，Charles替他蓋上毯子，俯下身——小心不要碰到他臉上的水泡——親了一下他的額頭。

 _Charles，Erik明天還會在我們家嗎？_ David昏昏欲睡的模糊聲音響起。

「會。」

_那後天呢？_

「我不知道。這樣吧，明天你自己問他，好不好？」

_嗯。_

「晚安，David。」

_晚安，Charles。_

Charles熄了燈，半掩上房門，離開David的房間。

他回到客廳，看見Erik已經把所有被移動的傢具都回復原位——這讓Charles不免有些惋惜，關於他自己為何沒有念力，畢竟徒手把被David移位的東西搬回去並非總是容易。

他往沙發上重重一坐，整個人靠在椅背上，放鬆，然後長嘆了一口氣。「Erik，謝謝你陪David玩了一整個晚上，還有幫我把客廳恢復原狀。前兩天他因為水泡癢得睡不著，一直投射煩躁的情緒，連帶的我也沒辦法好好睡覺。不過，今晚他大概玩累了——還有前兩晚沒睡好——才躺下去沒多久就已經睡著了。」

Erik微微一笑，「我相信David是個好孩子——同時我也相信照顧他絕對不是一件容易的事。」

Charles笑了幾聲，「照顧小孩從來就不是一件容易的事，不管他有沒有心電感應或是念力……我猜你大概沒有小孩？」

「據我所知沒有。」

這真是一個聰明的回答。

一年又三個月前，Charles也不知道原來他有一個已經三歲的兒子。

「對了。我知道這不關我的事，但我猜你不是抑制劑的擁護者？」Erik問道。

Charles推測應該是David讓他得到這個結論。「事實上，我不是全然反對抑制劑。」他解釋道：「比方你稍早碰到的那個女孩，Kitty，在我剛認識她的時候，她得藉助抑制劑才有辦法過著日常生活，否則她睡著的時候會從床上穿越過地板然後不知道穿越到哪裡去。我確實相信，對於某些難以控制自身能力或是不希望自己的能力阻止他或她得到自身渴望過的生活的變種人，抑制劑的確會讓他們的生活品質得到改善，但這並非適用於所有的變種人。

「至於David，我不考慮讓他使用抑制劑的原因在於，他已經開始透過他的能力認識這個世界了。與David同年齡的小孩，透過視覺、聽覺、嗅覺、味覺等身體的感官，用身體觸碰這個世界，逐漸建立自己的認知；而David除了上述的身體感知之外，他也同時使用心電感應和念力在觸碰這個世界。如果我給他抑制劑，那就像是強迫他把自己的一部分關在由心靈和身體構築的小世界裡，那是殘忍的。」

Erik看起來好像有點驚訝。Charles開始後悔自己是否一口氣說出了太多對方其實不想聽的話。

他們安靜了一小段時間，然後Erik開口：「我不確定David使用心電感應觸碰世界會是一件好事。當然，我不是心電感應者，不知道實際的情況，但我不認為在他那個年紀讀到旁人的想法會是一件愉快的事。」

「不管在哪個年紀，讀到旁人的想法通常都不是一件愉快的事。」Charles對Erik露出一個微苦的笑容。「在那個年紀……很多東西是那個年紀的小孩尚無法理解的。我壓抑了David一部分的心電感應能力，有點像是在他的心靈裡面放置一塊路障，讓他可以投射自己的想法給他人，也能感覺到旁人的情緒，但是他沒有辦法完整讀到別人的思緒。」

Erik頷首，接著他遲疑了一下，問道：「David會說話嗎？……我指的是，他總是用心電感應和別人溝通嗎？」

「我不知道。」Charles困難地回答：「我猜以前應該會，『以前』指的是在我把他接過來一起生活之前。老實說，這也是我無法讓David使用抑制劑的其中一個原因。我不確定David到底有沒有意識到他和我們說話的時候只是把想法投射給我們，而不是『開口說話』——但這是目前他和其他人溝通的唯一方式，而給他抑制劑就像是奪走他表達自我的管道。我請教過一位專長為兒童發展的心理醫生，她的建議就是抑制劑，認為那 _可能_ 會給David開口說話的動力。我認真考慮過一段時間，但有一天我突然想到，我自己就是心電感應者，使用心電感應能夠表達的概念和情緒遠遠超過說出口的言語，我應該比誰都瞭解這件事才對，因此，阻絕David使用心電感應逼迫他開口，這似乎……不怎麼對，所以我沒有採納醫生的建議。如果David總是投射零碎的思緒片段，或許我會擔心，但現在他已經能夠組織較完整的語句和別人對話了，所以我反而沒那麼擔心。我不確定我的決定是否正確，但我只能希望過個幾年，等David年紀大一點之後，或許他會發現和一般人溝通的時候使用言語是不可或缺的，因而嘗試開口說話也不一定，不過我沒什麼把握……」Charles望著始終一言不發注視著他的Erik，「抱歉，跟你說了這些。」

Erik伸出手輕拍了一下Charles的膝蓋，「我不介意。」他輕聲說。

這讓Charles突然發現自己很久沒有和別人好好聊天了。

David來到他的身邊不只打亂了他原本的生涯規劃，也讓暫時離開學校的他疏遠了那個生活圈裡的朋友。Charles從不後悔做出和David一起生活的決定，這不是出於履行義務的責任感，也無法計較決定帶來的得或失，那就只是一個非常明確且無法解釋的強烈意念，在看到David的那一刻，他知道他必須這麼做，把David接回家——否則他將會後悔一輩子。

Charles頗為意外他竟然對Erik說了這麼多關於David帶給他的困擾。他從來都沒有和朋友說過這些——好吧，若根據Raven的說法，她會說Charles唯一的朋友就只有她，因為她是Charles唯一的傾訴對象。但Charles不曾和她討論過David的教育問題，他猜原因大概是他不想讓Raven擔心，畢竟Raven也有令她煩惱和擔心的事，他不想增添她的負擔。

「謝謝你聽我說這些。」他誠摯地說道。

「謝謝你的晚餐和讓我留宿。」Erik回道。雖然Charles無法判斷他說這句話的時候帶有多少反諷的意味，不過他決定按照字面上的接收就好。

「時間已經不早了，我想長途旅行也讓你累壞了。浴室和客房的位置你都知道，想要洗澡或休息都是你的自由，不必拘束——沒人說你非得坐在這裡陪我聊天不可。」

Erik輕笑了一聲，「那我就恭敬不如從命了。」他朝Charles點頭，接著起身離開客廳。

Charles繼續坐在沙發上，翻閱一整天都沒時間讀完的早報。他聽到開關門的聲音，然後浴室傳來水聲。他嘆了口氣，把頭靠在椅背上，闔上雙眼，直到此刻才開始質疑自己是否做出了明智的決定——不是關於David，而是關於Erik。

說真的，他為什麼會答應McCone探員？他相信就算他當場婉拒，CIA還是可以馬上找到其他的人來「監視」Erik，他才不是什麼唯一的人選或是什麼最合適的人選，充其量只是最方便的人選。

Charles不排斥和政府機關合作。事實上，他認為如果透過合作能夠增進人類與變種人的和睦相處，他樂於提供協助——只不過，他有強烈的預感，明天見到Moira之後，他有可能得繼續跟在Erik身邊四處奔走，而要怎麼安頓David將會是一個不容易解決的問題。

「Charles？」

他睜開眼，看到Erik站在他的面前。

Erik的頭髮還是溼的，貼在他的額頭上。他穿著一件白色的T恤，而Charles幾乎可以清楚看到Erik結實的上半身。他忍不住吞嚥。

「我相信你也累了。」

Charles低下頭，看到攤開在腿上的報紙。這看起來的確很像他剛才坐在沙發上打瞌睡。「是呀。」

「對了，那位FBI探員，MacTaggert，你信任她嗎？」

「嗯，Moira是我的老朋友。她是一個信得過的人。」

Erik看似滿意Charles的回答。「晚安。」他說。

「晚安，Erik。」

他目送Erik走向客房，看著在薄薄上衣之下的背部線條，以及棉質長褲底下的臀部和大腿。他緊緊閉上雙眼，捏了一下自己的鼻樑。

 **他拒絕承認這個人對於他的性吸引力影響了他的判斷能力** ……好吧，當他這麼想的時候，就代表他已經受到影響了。

上一次他和別人約會到底是多久以前了？Charles想不起來。自從David來到他的身邊，佔據了他的時間、心思和注意力之後，他就很久沒有動過那方面的念頭了。此刻這麼一想，還真覺得有點不可思議。

Charles提醒自己， _不要_ 去碰Erik，那會危害到這個任務。

今天稍早他才對Erik說過什麼？說他不會佔他的便宜？嗯？

Charles不禁有點嘲諷地想起一些針對心電感應者的嚴厲指控，說心電感應者經常濫用自己的能力得到自己想要的，而沒有人能夠證明，這就是為何心電感應者不值得信任的理由——同時，正是因為這些指控的存在，導致有些心電感應者逃避登記，或是偽裝成共情能力者的現象。

Charles試圖將某些畫面逐出他的大腦。

現在他非常慶幸自己壓抑了David的讀心能力。

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

當Charles還在牛津唸書的時候，Moira不曉得從哪裡聽到他的名字，經由學校的管道聯絡上他，向他表明希望能夠得到「變種人專家」的協助。

Charles從來都不認為自己是所謂的「變種人專家」。儘管變種人的基因是他的研究主題，但將近半個世紀以來，研究變種人基因的學者數不勝數，包括基因定序在內的許多重要研究在過去十幾年間陸續完成，而那個時期公認最重要的學者包括Nathan Milbury、Kurt Marko以及Brian Xavier——因此，Charles不禁懷疑探員可能是認錯人了，把他誤認成他的父親。

然而，Moira對他解釋，不，他們沒有搞混Xavier父子，她要找的人的確是Charles Xavier。

在變種人事務部的推動之下，凡是涉及變種人的犯罪——被害者的身分確定為變種人，或嫌疑犯是變種人——判定為聯邦犯罪，被劃入聯邦調查局的管轄範圍。調查局為此成立了變種人犯罪調查部門，而部門的探員只有在辦案時才有權限取得變種人的登記資料。許多「嫌犯可能是變種人」的案子送到他們的手上，但他們卻發現很難從犯罪現場取得的證據連結到特定的變種能力，因此他們向變種人學校尋求協助，而Xavier學校將Charles的聯絡方式給了Moira。

Charles不確定那是因為學校的人認為他對變種能力的瞭解比較多，抑或那只是他們把麻煩的差事 _跨海_ 丟給他。儘管如此，Charles沒有回絕Moira，而是開始和調查局合作，提供一些關於變種能力的知識協助Moira辦案。經過了兩、三年，探員們從偵辦過的案件累積了足夠做出正確推斷的知識，所以Moira為了案件找Charles的次數逐漸減少。儘管如此，他們依舊保持聯絡，等到Charles回到美國，他和Moira才正式見面，而他們很快便成為交情還算不錯的朋友。

Moira如期在傍晚的時候抵達紐約。Charles到機場接她，回家途中順便買了外帶的泰國菜當晚餐。

她瞄了汽車後座一眼，問道：「只有你？David呢？」

「留在我的公寓。和Erik。」

「Charles，你幾乎不讓David離開你的視線。」Moira瞪大眼望著他。

Charles聳肩，「不到六個月之後David就要去幼稚園了，早點讓我們習慣對方不是全天候在自己的身邊，這樣會比較好。再說，我還是可以感覺到他在哪裡，要是他出了什麼事我也會知道。」

Moira的臉上浮現一種介於讚嘆和驚嚇之間的怪異表情，「這相當於你的大腦有一個內建的嬰兒監視器？……Charles，我真不知道該說這是方便還是詭異。」

「目前是很方便沒錯，但我有預感幾年之後這一定會成為David和我起衝突的最主要原因，尤其是當他開始重視自己和別人之間的界線的時候。」

「Charles，David才四歲——那種事大概要等到他十四歲才會發生。」

Charles沒有答腔，僅是對回以Moira微笑，並且駛進他的公寓座落的那條街。

一打開大門，看到David和Erik一起坐在客廳看電視——精確來說，David在看電視，Erik坐在他旁邊，讀著手上那疊借用Charles的電腦和印表機列印出來的資料——雖然早已知道家裡平安無事，但是親眼見到這個景象還是令Charles忍不住鬆了一口氣。

Moira先和David打招呼，然後Charles才介紹她和Erik認識。在他們兩人開始交談的時候，Charles帶著David到廚房一起擺餐桌。

今晚的廚房沒有任何東西飄在空中，原因可能是Moira在場所以David比較安分，也可能是David決定他已經玩膩了。他們沒有談論和案件有關的話題，而是聊起了David、Xavier學校、還有他們計畫搬家但還沒開始在North Salem附近找房子。

餐後Charles本來想要跟著David去客廳，把整理乾淨的餐桌留給Erik和Moira，但Erik卻在他正要離開廚房的時候說道：「Charles，我相信有些事情是你必須知道的。」

Charles瞥了Moira一眼，等到她點頭同意之後，才對David說：「我要和Erik還有Moira討論一些工作的事，你自己一個人去客廳看電視，嗯？」

等到David靜靜走向客廳，Charles才回到廚房坐到桌前。

Erik說：「我開始注意到Sebastian Shaw，是因為他招募了一個我的舊識，Diana Fox——」

「Diana Fox？你指的是Tessa？能力是『分析』的變種人？」Charles略微驚訝問道。

「你也認識她？」

「她是Betsy——Elizabeth Braddock——的朋友，我曾經在倫敦見過她幾次。」Charles解釋：「當時她是法國外籍兵團的軍人，我記得她在證件上用的名字是Diana Fox。」

Erik頷首，「正是她。我聽說有幾個國家的情治機關希望招募她，但她在除役之後替Shaw工作，消失在政府機關的雷達上。Shaw一直在世界各地尋找變種人，這不是祕密，大家都知道他有地獄火俱樂部，需要變種人員工和表演者，但他招募的變種人的目的沒有那麼單純——我猜這就是為什麼MacTaggert探員也在關注Shaw的理由？」

Moira點頭，說：「這確實是一部分的原因。我們相信為Shaw工作的變種人遠遠超過俱樂部的員工，其中有許多是未登記的變種人，有些是美國公民，有些則是他從海外招募的。Shaw在政治圈相當有影響力，而且他一直都很謹慎，儘管我們懷疑他和多名遭到通緝的變種人之間存在合作的關係，並且涉及多起組織犯罪，但我們從沒掌握足夠的證據。」

「更不用說有一個心電感應者一直在幫助他，Emma Frost。」Erik說道。

「Emma Frost？麻薩諸塞學院的校長？」Moira驚訝問道。

麻薩諸塞學院（Massachusetts Academy）是一所歷史悠久並且享有盛名的預科學校，除了一般的學生之外，近年學校也開始招收變種人學生。

「我認為Emma Frost利用那所學校當作幌子，替Shaw招募變種人。」Erik說。

Moira看向Charles，彷彿在徵詢他的意見。Charles思索了一下，才說：「有可能。但我不認為Emma是那種人。我見過她幾次——第一次是在麻薩諸塞學院為了招收變種人學生而召開的籌備會議，之後幾次也是與變種人教育相關的場合。我和她沒有深交，但我知道她是由衷關心自己學校的變種人學生。我相信她和Shaw合作有可能是為了替學校招生，但若說她把學校當成為Shaw招募變種人的工具？這我倒不太相信。」

Erik盯著他，然後點頭承認道：「你說的有道理。根據我得到的情報，Emma Frost是一個把自己放在最前面的人，她和Shaw合作一定是為了她自己的利益。」

Charles突然想到，「那些從麻薩諸塞學院畢業的變種人學生呢？他們在完成訓練之後也替Shaw工作嗎？」

Moira眼睛一亮，「好問題。我會去查證這一點，或許能夠因此確立Frost和Shaw之間的關連。」

Erik對Charles露出帶著讚許的微笑。Charles真希望自己有源源不絕的靈光一閃可以讓他有機會多看到幾次這種笑容。

「呃，Erik，」Moira的表情再度變得嚴肅，她信手翻著放在桌上的資料，「關於你之前說的，你希望得知Shaw在美國有哪些據點，我可以透露位置給你，但我必須先知道你的目的到底是什麼？我不認為追查變種人人口走私或是組織犯罪是你的工作——那是國際刑警的事。」

Erik保持沉默一段時間。然後他看了一眼Charles，接著回答：「事實上，這是我的最後一個任務。我追查Shaw是因為他和『Wideawake計畫』有關，而我必須確保他手邊並未持有任何與計畫相關的資料。」

Charles知道Erik說的是實話——同時他也知道這只是一部分的事實。

但此刻他不打算多說。

「Wideawake？」Moira眨了眨眼，「我以為那只是謠言。」

「不，那個計畫確實存在過。」Charles輕聲說道。這確實解釋了為什麼CIA會密切關注Erik的動向，也解釋了McCone探員希望他跟著Erik的原因——把心電感應者放到一個知道許多機密資料的情報人員的身邊？這讓逼供顯得像是一千年前就過時的老把戲。

Moira考慮片刻，最後點頭，「好吧。我會列一張清單給你，但我想我最多也只能口頭警告你別亂來？」

「我聽到了。但我無法給妳保證。」Erik回道。

她嘆了一口氣，轉頭望著Charles。「根據你和CIA探員的約定，我想你大概會跟著他一起去吧？」

Charles聳肩，「我不會阻止他——如果這是妳的問題。」

Moira嗤了一聲，搖頭回道：「我知道，很明顯的你……好吧，我想，我只能勸你不要跟著他做傻事。」

「探員，妳放心，在我擅闖民宅的時候，我會叫Charles等在外面的車上。」Erik微笑說著，Charles看到Moira忍著想要翻白眼的衝動，不禁跟著微笑。

「Moira，我不會做傻事，別擔心。」

Moira瞪了他一眼，「你最好不要。看在David的份上。」

那句話讓廚房登時陷入一種緊張的沉默。

最後，Charles嘆了一口氣，「說到David，看來我必須把他託給別人照顧幾天。」

_為什麼？你要去哪裡？_

Charles趕忙轉過身，發現David不曉得什麼時候出現在廚房門口。他站在那裡，一動也不動，睜著大眼瞪著他。

Charles發現雖然理由很簡單，但要說出口卻很不簡單。

「David，」他起身，走到David面前，「我要去……處理一些事情，」地點未知，「大概會需要幾天的時間，」離開多久也不知道，「我不在家的時候，需要別人來照顧你。」

_我不能跟你去嗎？_

Charles搖頭。

_為什麼？_

Charles斟酌他的答案，「我們可能會碰上一些危險的人或是危險的事情，我不希望你碰到那些。」

David默不作聲繼續瞪著Charles好半晌——下一刻，冷不防轉過身，衝向他的房間，砰一聲關上房門。

……見鬼，他到底是什麼時候學會甩門的？

Charles站在原地，瞪著被David用念力重重甩上的門板。

「Charles？」

他轉過頭，發現Moira站在他的身邊。Moira伸出手臂輕輕抱了一下他的肩膀，「抱歉，我該走了，我得打幾通電話，還有向上級報告……還有我相信你和David必須聊一聊。」

「真是可惜，我原本還想邀妳住一晚，好久沒和妳好好聊天了。」

「Charles，你沒注意到你已經沒有空的客房了嗎？」

「我可以睡沙發。」Charles提議。

Moira笑著搖頭，她握住Charles的手臂，直視著他；Charles認出這個訊號，他鬆開對自己的能力的掌控—— _除非你打算把這當作趁機爬到Erik床上的藉口，否則我建議你把我送到附近的商務旅館就好。_

_**Moira！** _

_我是說真的。_

_有這麼明顯嗎？_

_Charles，除了某些你打定主意不讓別人知道的念頭，其餘的你總是毫不掩飾擺在自己的臉上。_ Moira鬆開手，「我真的該走了，把時間留給你們父子。下一次我們再徹夜長談？」

Charles點頭同意。他轉過身，對Erik說：「我送Moira離開，你可以稍微幫我留意一下David嗎？」

Erik頷首，「沒問題。」

Charles提著Moira輕便的行李，陪她走過兩個街區來到一間旅館。她提到部門裡這兩、三年之間多了幾位變種人同事，而那些名字Charles都不陌生。等到Moira辦好入住手續，Charles才向她道別，接著走回自己的公寓。

他十分詫異看到David和Erik在廚房裡，面對面坐在餐桌旁。

David注意到Charles，但沒有正眼看他。Erik輕輕碰了一下David的手臂，然後David跳下椅子，走向Charles，環抱住Charles的大腿——但在Charles從驚訝之中回復過來之前，他便鬆開手，接著走向浴室，沒多久，Charles聽到刷牙的聲音。

Charles猜想這可能是David表達歉意的方式。

直到Charles回過頭，發現Erik用一種複雜的眼神望著他，他才瞭解到自己的臉上一定是某種愧疚與驕傲交織的怪異表情。

「你到底對David說了什麼？」Charles好奇問：「我不記得他哪一次生悶氣會這麼快就消氣。」

Erik微微聳肩。他沒有回答Charles的問題，反而問道：「你們有其他的親人可以照顧David嗎？」

「我應該會把David送到我的母親那裡——雖然我不覺得David待在她身邊是最合適的，但她絕對會答應……然後再找人來照顧他。如果我沒問她一聲就把David送給別人照顧，她會不太高興。」

Erik點了點頭。他張口欲言，但猶豫了片刻，才輕聲問：「David的母親呢？撕破臉的離婚官司？還是……？」

「她已經去世了。」

「抱歉。」Erik立刻說。

Charles搖頭。他看到Erik眼底的好奇，同時他也看到Erik並沒有追問的打算。不知道為什麼，他突然想說——或許那是因為他看到Erik和David相處的情況，知道Erik不是一個好奇的陌生人，而是一個同樣關心David的人。

他深深吸了一口氣，用最平靜的聲音說道：「David的母親是Gabrielle Shomron。」

Charles直視著Erik的雙眼，清楚看到他完全理解的瞬間。

 

※　※　※

 

Charles遇見Gabby——Gabrielle Haller——的時候，他還非常年輕。

她是活躍的社運分子，他在校園裡的聚會上見過她幾次，在參加變種人政策相關的聚會上又見過她幾次，此外也在學校的朋友辦的派對上見過她幾次。她不是變種人，但她比大多數變種人都還要努力爭取屬於變種人的權益。

她非常聰明、非常醒目、非常獨特，他們當了好幾年的朋友，直到有一年夏天Charles邀請她參加Xavier學校的夏令營，他們才開始交往。

他們經常一起出席變種人運動的場合，他們的理念相近，關注的議題幾乎相同，更不用說朋友圈幾乎重疊，大家幾乎一致認為他們兩人是天作之合——然而，他們的分手卻是一場浩劫。

在Charles畢業前夕，由於兩人追求的生活不太相同且雙方都不願意退讓，導致他們的關係出現嫌隙。他們分手的引爆點則是他們的共同朋友Daniel Shomron。Charles知道Daniel一直都喜歡Gabby，在他們口角不斷的時候，Gabby經常找Daniel聊天——當時Daniel已經是考取了執照的精神科醫生，而且他本身就是一個不錯的聆聽者更是一個好朋友，他沒有乘機對Gabby示好，僅只聽她吐苦水，但Charles不喜歡看到Gabby每次都找Daniel訴苦，有一次他們吵架的時候他不小心透露說他們共同好友的性幻想對象是Gabby（說真的，讀到旁人的想法通常不是一件愉快的事）。在那個當下，Gabby勃然大怒，斥責Charles濫用能力。

吵架。冷戰。雙方都不願意道歉。分手。

Charles畢業之後回到美國，申請教職、教書、做研究、在Xavier學校擔任教學顧問、替海關工作——他讓自己忙到沒有時間去回想那段逝去的戀情。等到他再次聽到Gabby的消息時，她已經結婚了，嫁給Daniel，而且他們已經有了一個小孩。

Gabby在婚後依舊活躍。在她被任命為以色列駐英國的大使之後，她更常出席公開場合為變種人發聲，並且積極推動許多保障變種人權益的法案。

Charles總認為他和Gabby遲早有一天會在會議之類的場合碰面，然後他會向她道歉，為自己年輕時不成熟的行為道歉，希望她能夠原諒他。他知道他們之間早已結束了，但他盼望他們能夠再當朋友。

然而，那一天，Charles在新聞上看到Shomron夫婦遇害的報導。

在那個全球哀悼的日子，一個配帶著追蹤器的瞬移者接獲指示來到紐約，把Charles帶到巴黎。

由於網路直播的緣故，幾乎全世界的人都知道Shomron夫婦年僅三歲的兒子之所以幸運生還，是因為他殺死了挾持他的四名恐怖分子。那個男孩的變種能力在雙親相繼死亡以及自身性命遭受威脅的困境之中覺醒，他透過不明的能力在鏡頭前面殺死了四個成年男子，旋即陷入昏迷，直到警方和醫護人員趕到現場，把他送進醫院。

院方給了男孩抑制劑（這是標準程序），並且發出通知給Charles，請求「變種人專家」以及心電感應者的支援，他們希望知道男孩的能力到底是怎麼一回事，還有男孩被診斷罹患僵直型精神分裂症，完全無法感知外界，他們也期望心電感應能者能夠透過能力減輕他的病情。

Charles立刻收拾簡單的行李和證件，跟著瞬移者趕到巴黎。在一間警戒嚴密的醫院裡，他走進病房，看到直挺挺躺在病床上的David——就在那一個瞬間，看著David的臉，他知道那是他和Gabby的兒子

震驚。痛苦。氣憤。

他的心底閃過最細微的一絲疑惑和埋怨，關於為何Gabby向他隱瞞這件事——然後他伸出顫抖的手，拂過David的深褐色捲髮，並且將心靈延伸向他……

那天晚上，Charles戴上抑制項圈，躲在旅館的浴室裡痛哭了將近一整夜。

全世界的人都看到David用他的能力殺了人——唯有Charles才知道，David不只殺死了虐殺他的父母的兇手，由於他完全不會控制剛覺醒的能力，他的意識困在那四個人的大腦裡，和他們一起經歷死亡，直到他們的大腦完全停止運作。

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

一如Charles預料的，Sharon一口答應她會幫他照顧David，不論為期多久。「我是David的祖母，我當然會照顧他。」在電話中，她是這樣對Charles說的。

Sharon人不壞，只不過照顧小孩不是她的強項——尤其那個小孩擁有心電感應能力。

在Charles的能力逐漸浮現的那一陣子，年紀還小的他無法分辨哪些話是他的耳朵聽到的，而哪些又是他透過能力「聽到」的。在他瞭解到某些字句是旁人的思緒而非開口對他說的話之前，他曾經惹上一些麻煩以及招來不少異樣的眼光，因而也讓他的母親更加疏遠他。Charles知道Sharon確實關心他，而她表達關心的方式則是確保有人會照顧Charles——不論那是他的父親或是他們家裡的傭人——她本身不常和自己的兒子相處。

直到Brian去世之後幾年，Charles和他的母親之間的關係才逐漸好轉。在Charles離家去哈佛唸書的第一年，學期中的某一天，Sharon突然去波士頓找他，帶他去餐廳吃飯，要他說學校的事情給她聽，彷彿她突然領悟到Charles的血親只剩下她的事實，而她開始嘗試去瞭解自己的兒子、進入他的生活。那一年，Charles十三歲。

Charles不責怪自己的母親，一點都不。他只是……覺得有點遺憾。

等到他認識Betsy和Jean等心電感應者之後，Charles反倒開始同情他的母親。大人不太可能總是對稚齡的小孩說「實話」——那可能是部分的事實，也可能是善意的謊言——但若你的孩子瞪著你，知道你說的是「謊話」、知道所有你不希望他知道的事，這對雙方都不是一件好受的事。因此，當年Sharon選擇逃避和年幼的Charles共處，其實也有她自己的難處，只不過逃避並非一個理想的決定。

然而，Sharon和David倒是從一開始就相處得還不錯，儘管那對祖孫的相處模式經常是在同一個房間裡各自做自己的事，互不干擾，但Sharon總會留心David的一舉一動，不會讓他離開自己的視線。

有些時候Charles會想，等到David平安長大之後，或許他可以考慮寫一本叫作《 _如何與你的心電感應者小孩相處_ 》的手冊——儘管David算是一個特殊案例。

近日David的身體和臉上的水泡陸續乾掉結痂，而他的身上沒有出現新的紅疹，這讓Charles不由鬆了一口氣。

另外，Erik已經在他們家待了超過兩個晚上，照目前的情況看來， _很有可能_ 在他查案的期間都會住在這裡。David——為了不明的原因——似乎頗喜歡Erik，Charles曾經瞥見他們使用一些體積不大的金屬物品進行簡單的訓練，由於Erik看似能夠嫻熟運用操控金屬的能力，Charles不至於擔心David會在這個過程之中誤傷了自己或是對方。

原本Charles有一點憂心Erik在知道David的過去之後，他對於David的態度是否會隨之改變——畢竟，不是每一個人都能夠正眼看著一個年僅四歲卻已經背負著四條人命的變種人小孩——事實上，Erik望著David的眼神確實改變了，不過他的目光沒有摻入任何一絲的厭惡或是恐懼，而是變得更為慎重、嚴肅以及關切。

這讓Charles發現，Erik對於他的吸引力，不再只有他的臉孔以及他的身體，還有他那沉默且理解的目光，彷彿他們已經認識了好多年，已經培養出一種默契，不需多餘的言語就能瞭解對方的心意。

一旦注意到某個人的吸引力存在，似乎就無法 _不_ 注意到他的吸引力存在。

 _不要去碰Erik。_ Charles告訴自己。除了任務必須是最優先考量的事實，另外就是David和Erik處得不錯，倘若他做出了什麼不當的舉動導致Erik疏遠他們父子，David恐怕會跟Charles賭氣一段無限期的時間。

Moira按照約定把Erik要求的資料傳送到他的手上。Charles望著Erik快速瀏覽手裡的清單，「和我已經掌握到的情報差不多。」說著，他把文件遞給Charles，指著用底線標示的兩個地址，「Shaw Industries在紐約市區的辦公大樓，以及在拉斯維加斯的Hellfire Club，我打算從這兩個地方開始。」

「Erik，」Charles小心翼翼問道：「如果Shaw持有和Wideawake相關的資料，那麼他很可能把資料藏在 _任何地方_ ——所以，你打算告訴我，你 _真正的_ 任務到底是什麼嗎？」

Erik盯著Charles，半晌，他緩緩搖頭，「看來，什麼事情都瞞不過你，可不是嗎？」他開始解釋：「Shaw是Wideawake計畫的核心人物之一，由於他的企業數間子公司承攬了與Sentinel相關的研發專案，我相信在計畫中止的時候，他手邊仍然保有許多並未依照合約銷毀的機密資料，尤其是關於Sentinel的技術。調查Shaw到底有無握有機密文件，或是這個世界上到底有哪些人握有相關文件，這是浪費時間且無意義的。我真正的目的是調查Shaw是否主持了祕密的研發部門，繼續進行Sentinel的研發；或更甚者，生產Sentinel的祕密工廠已經存在。」

Charles知道Erik說的是實話，而這讓他原本懷疑與好奇的心情轉為沉重和憂慮。

Wideawake計畫是變種人軍事競賽導致的產物，同時也是讓變種人軍事競賽劃上句點的關鍵。當許多國家竭力將變種人培養成超級士兵的同時，如何對抗變種人特殊部隊遂成為諸多國家的國家安全會議上熱烈討論的課題。當時，最興盛的兩大解決方案分別為：一，成立自己的變種人部隊，以對抗敵國的變種人部隊；二，利用科技擊敗變種人——美國政府祕密進行的Wideawake計畫正是屬於此類，這個計畫致力於打造能夠偵測變種人並且將其制伏的機器人，Sentinel。

這個計畫的資訊在小圈子裡傳開的時候引起了非常大的爭議。變種人事務部以非常嚴厲的言詞抨擊，擔心這種技術可能淪為反變種人團體的武器，危害到變種人公民的生命安全；中間派也表達存疑，認為這個政策可能會被解讀為政府對變種人全體抱持敵意，進而引發新一波的族群衝突；甚至連一些反變種人勢力都不認同這個計畫，因為他們擔心能夠擊敗變種人的機器人也會對人類造成威脅——天曉得機器人會不會因為程式出錯、或是遭到蓄意竄改設定而攻擊人類，一旦發生那種事，誰能保障人類的安全？

於是，在北約理事會明令要求會員國停止變種人超級士兵的計畫，以中止這類軍事競賽的同時，其他國家轉而要求美國政府中止Wideawake計畫，防止Sentinel問世。

那差不多是五年前的往事。

儘管Charles一直都知道就算Wideawake計畫中止，那些概念和技術不可能就此從這個世界上消失，但此刻親耳聽到那些研究有可能仍在進行，他不免覺得有些感慨。

「你打算先去哪一處？」他問Erik。

「從近處開始，紐約的辦公大樓。」Erik回答：「如果祕密研究機構的確存在，我不認為Shaw會把實驗室設置在荒山野地，偽裝成農場這類的。依照Shaw的個性，倘若研發正在進行，他應該會想要隨時掌握最新的發展。我相信你們的政府也在密切監視Shaw的一舉一動，如果他頻繁拜訪某個不尋常的所在，一定會引來高度關切——因此，我認為Shaw應該會把祕密研究機構藏在某些他經常現身的地方，也就是紐約的辦公室和賭城的夜店。由於紀錄顯示Shaw Industries辦公大樓在三年半前好幾個樓層進行過內部的翻修，所以我想先調查那裡。」

Charles點頭，他猜想Erik的推論還滿有道理的。「你打算怎麼調查？」他問道。

「或許這有點匪夷所思，但我通常都是直接走進去。」Erik面不改色回答：「現代的建築物不可能沒有鋼筋，我可以透過能力感應出整棟建築物的結構，就算是某些『密室』我也看得到。」

Charles相信那句話讓他讚嘆地望著Erik，因為Erik的眼裡突然閃現些許的得意和最細微的不好意思。「有什麼事是我能夠做的嗎？」他問：「我很樂意提供幫忙。」

「……你想要幫忙？」Erik面露詫色。

「我一直都在關注與Wideawake相關的消息。」Charles回答。

事實上，Wideawake計畫之所以曝光，部分的原因歸功於Charles在內的數名心電感應者「在不經意之間」散佈了消息。在北約理事會召開那場會議的時候，他和Betsy都在布魯塞爾，抱持著若有必要，不排除透過心電感應能力插手干涉的決心。所幸情況並未惡化到那種地步。會議結束之後，Charles和Betsy小小慶祝了一番，然後離開比利時一起返回英國。那一天，Charles決定他應該要給這個世界多一點信心。

「我以為你答應MacTaggert探員不會做傻事。」Erik不以為然說道：「再說，我不認為你跟著我一起行動是明智之舉。」說著，他的視線掃視過Charles全身。

Charles知道Erik所指的是什麼。他是個學者，大部分的時間待在實驗室以及書桌後面，如果他和Erik一起行動，恐怕只會拖累Erik而已。

雖然Erik的語氣帶著批評的意味，但他用目光打量Charles的時候，Charles感覺到隱約的顫慄——儘管他身上穿的是一點都沒有吸引力的寬鬆家居服。

「我指的當然不是實際上和你一起走進辦公大樓。」Charles解釋，然後用手指點了點自己的太陽穴，暗示他所說的幫忙涉及的是心電感應這方面的。

Erik稍微遲疑了一下，然後淺淺一笑，問道：「我不認為你會幫我說服Kitty，使用她的能力穿牆取得某些資料？」

Charles忍不住笑著回答：「很抱歉，我辦不到——不是說我無法說服她，而是我不會那麼做。」

Erik輕哼了一聲，「我想也是。」

Erik的嘴角含著一抹微笑，令Charles短暫分神。他垂下眼，假裝在研究那張清單。「如果你需要的話，我可以用心電感應跟著你一起行動，和你保持著心電感應的聯繫，透過你的眼睛看到你所見的，也能夠幫你『說服』一些人。我曾經做過幾次這種事。」

Erik似乎有一點意外，但他點頭表示同意。然後他遲疑了一下，又說：「不過，我有一個要求。」

「請說。」

他非常嚴厲望著Charles，「不要讀我的心。」他的語氣和他的目光一樣嚴厲。

「那當然。」Charles笑著回答，同時將些許受傷的挫折感埋藏入心底。

他們開始討論行動的細節，以及經由討論訂出明確的執行日期。

由於Erik之前沒有和心電感應者合作過的經驗，所以Charles花了一點時間讓他習慣經由心電感應聯繫是什麼感覺。

到了行動的那一天，Kitty準時來到他們的家幫他照顧David，Charles便和Erik出門，搭地鐵前往他們的目的地。

在Shaw Industries大樓的正門口，他們兩人分道揚鑣，Erik推開旋轉門走進建築物，Charles則沿著人行道繼續走下去，來到下一個街口轉角的露天咖啡座。他選了一個位置坐下，點了一杯咖啡，從背包裡拿出當月的《美國人類遺傳學期刊》攤開在桌上——在此同時，Charles「說服」了大廳的接待員，Erik是一個可能會和他們公司合作的客戶，他有預約，並且有某位主管正在等著他的來訪，這讓Erik順利取得了訪客的通行證。

Charles專心維持著他們之間的心電感應連結。他笑著向為他續杯咖啡的侍者道謝，並且婉拒了詢問他是否想嚐嚐他們店裡的招牌水果塔的提議，同時讓自己的心靈穿梭在Erik所在的建築物裡。

「心電感應者並非無所不能。」在討論的期間，Charles向Erik提起這一點，「在許多國家企圖將心電感應者培養成情報員的那幾年，如何防止心電感應者竊取機密成為情報戰的重要一環。在世界各地知名的心電感應者紛紛表態不願意成為政府的情報人員，並且呼籲其他同類不要捲入這種戰爭，以及反間諜法附加所謂的『心電感應者條款』之前，研發防堵心靈滲透的裝置曾經是風行一時的科技。我相信以Shaw對於變種人以及心電感應者的理解，如果他要藏什麼東西，他一定會藏在心電感應者的心靈無法穿透的地方——而我相信你要找的東西可能會在那裡。」

「有道理。」Erik點頭同意，「所以我們專注於尋找你的心靈無法穿透的地方，我再前往那個地方一探究竟？」

「聽起來是個不錯的計畫。」

心電感應無法穿透的地方，這就是此刻Charles讓自己的心靈延展所尋找的目標。

他感應到建築物裡面的每一個人，那裡的員工都是人類，沒有變種人。他坦承自己有一點驚訝，因為他聽到的消息是Shaw聚集了不少變種人替他工作。或許為Shaw工作的變種人都不在這裡？這代表了什麼？

Erik走進電梯，Charles的意識跟著他一路往上……然後他發現了。

_Erik，二十三樓，有一個地方是我無法穿透的。_

片刻之後Erik回應： _鋼板和線圈。某種電磁能的能量屏障。那就是你的心靈無法穿透的地方嗎？_

_我想是的。_

Erik安靜了一會，接著說： _Shaw的辦公室就在二十三樓。我不確定那個房間是否是他的辦公室，抑或那是他和別人談生意的時候使用的小型會議室，畢竟商業間諜活動是心電感應者活躍的場域。_

 _是啊，據我所知差不多是那樣。_ Charles回答。

他感應到Erik給了他一個等同於輕笑的心靈回應。

電梯門在十六樓開啟——Erik原本約好見面的那位主管的辦公室所在的樓層——Erik按下關門鍵以及二十三樓的按鈕，讓電梯繼續往上。

_Erik，我可以嘗試讓那層樓的人看不見你。雖然距離有點遠，我也沒有十足的把握，但或許我可以用什麼方法讓他們分心……_

_好。_

Charles的心靈早一步抵達二十三樓。那裡沒什麼人。他感應到一個人，然後將自己的意識投射過去。

他發現自己坐在一張辦公桌前。他打量眼前的環境，看到桌上擺著電腦螢幕以及電話。他抬起頭，看到電梯門以及正在上升的燈號。他轉過身，看到兩扇玻璃門，上面印著大大的Shaw Industries的字樣。

他迅速確認了監視器的位置，好吧，中央控制室的人可能會注意到有人走進那扇玻璃門，但至少在這層樓沒有盯著監視螢幕的警衛。

電梯門開啟，Erik往前踏了一步走出電梯。

Erik的視線和他相對，那一刻他看到Erik臉上掛著客套的笑容但眼裡閃現高度警戒。

_Erik，那是我，別緊張……還有千萬不要攻擊我！_

先是微怔，然後是困惑，接著Erik給了他一個大大的咧笑。

如果Charles之前不認為Erik迷人，此刻他一定會為深深為Erik著迷。

他從辦公桌後站起身，身子稍微晃了一下——其中一個原因在於這不是他的身體，他需要一點時間才能妥當控制另外一個人的身體；另外一個原因則是……這個身體的主人除了穿著一件非常合身的窄裙之外，足下還蹬著一雙鞋跟超過三吋的高跟鞋。

Charles努力穩住被他控制的身體，走了兩步來到玻璃門的前方，然後伸手拉開門板。

Erik露出讚嘆的表情望著他的雙眼。在他經過Charles的身邊時，輕輕對他說了一聲：「謝謝。」

 _你要小心。_ Charles說。

Erik沒有回頭，也沒有回應，而是逕自沿著走道走下去，經過轉角消失在Charles的視線之外。

Charles坐回辦公桌之後才離開他的心靈短暫的「宿主」。他再度透過心靈連結，用Erik的雙眼觀察他所見的景象。

Erik走進一間空無一人的辦公室。位於頂樓的寬敞辦公室有一整面落地窗，外面是可以俯瞰街道的露臺。辦公室裡擺著一張巨大的書桌以及一組沙發椅。Charles感應到他無法穿透的空間就在其中一面擺著書架的牆後。

_Erik，就在這裡。_

_我知道，我也感覺到了。_

Erik沒有耗費多少時間就在書桌上找到一個按鈕，在他按下的同時，其中一個書架滑開，顯露出另外一個空間。Erik毫不猶豫走了進去，書架關上的同時，他們的連結被切斷。

Charles回到露天咖啡座。

他一動也不動坐著一會，讓自己適應心靈回到身體的感覺。

他們要找的東西不會在那裡，Charles隱約有這種預感。那個房間的位置不夠隱蔽，再加上不需要藉由生物辨識等安全機制便可以開啟，因此Charles認為那可能只是用來取信生意夥伴的防竊聽會議室。

完全感應不到Erik讓他有點焦躁不安。Charles無意識端起咖啡杯喝著已經冷掉的黑咖啡，隔了一會才想到咖啡因非但不能安撫他的情緒，反而令他更加坐立不安。

正當他打算請侍者送一杯水給他的時候，一個聲音在他的腦袋裡面響起。

_啊，Xavier。你怎麼會捲進這件事？_

Charles花了一點時間才認出這個聲音，他見過聲音的主人，但那是在好幾年以前而且還是在英國。

_Tessa？_

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

由於社會大眾對於心電感應者的普遍不信任，以致於擁有心電感應能力的變種人傾向於掩飾自己的能力。有些人選擇不登記，有些人選擇將自己登錄為共情能力者，另外還有一些人因為擁有其他的變種能力，所以在登記的時候 _選擇性_ 遺忘了填上心電感應能力——Tessa就屬於這一類。

Charles知道這件事，Betsy也知道這件事，但基於心電感應者之間那道不成文的合作守則，他們都沒有戳破Tessa的祕密。

這個時候突然聽到Tessa的聲音，雖然讓Charles有點意外，但他很快就恢復鎮靜，並且開始思考。Tessa的心電感應能力有限，儘管一般心電感應者常玩的「把戲」她幾乎都會，但她的能力覆蓋範圍不大。既然她能夠和Charles對話，代表此刻Tessa人在附近。Charles先前沒有感應到Tessa，那表示Tessa保持戒備並且屏障了自己的位置，同時也可能靜靜觀察了他們好長一段時間，卻直到現在才出聲。

一道黑影閃現。Charles抬起頭，看到Tessa出現在他的面前。她的身上是黑色皮夾克和黑色的緊身皮褲，而她烏黑的長髮盤在腦後，但有幾綹捲髮垂在她的臉頰兩側。

 _這不是實體，而是心靈投射。_ Charles想道。Tessa果然一如他記憶中的小心謹慎。

「嗨，Tessa。」他出聲打招呼，一面留意Erik是否離開了那個屏障的空間。

「Charles，好久不見。」Tessa往他的對面的椅子一坐，「既然你人都到了這裡，那我就有話直說了：你們要找的東西不在紐約。」

Charles望著她那雙藏在紅色鏡片之後的眼睛。「妳的意思是，Sentinel工廠確實存在？」他問。

根據過去和其他心電感應者打交道的經驗，開門見山總是最理想的手段——不論接下來是雙方開始裝傻、迴避、打迷糊仗，還是據實以告甚至於交換情報，直接切入重點通常能夠立刻判斷對方的立場和態度，因而為雙方節省不少時間。

Tessa安靜了片刻，然後回答：「目前還沒有。」

 _目前還沒有_ ，那表示未來有可能。Charles不免感到心情沉重。

時間在沉默之中流逝，他們兩人都沒有任何的動作。最後Tessa開口說了乍聽之下疑似為轉移話題的問句：「你知道Lehnsherr不再替以色列政府工作了嗎？他來到這裡並非為了執行命令，替哪一個政府調查Shaw，這完全是他自己的行動。」

Charles頷首，「我知道。」他很清楚看到Erik沒有得到政府的任何支援，很顯然這個「任務」是他指派給自己的。

「那你知道Lehnsherr的動機是什麼嗎？」

「我不知道。」Charles老實回答。Erik沒有對他說謊，但卻也始終沒有把所有的話都說清楚。他對Charles採取的態度似乎是不斷向他透露一些實話的片段、讓他自行拼湊，而非對他和盤托出。

「儘管如此，你依然決定幫他。」Tessa做出這個結論，接著問道：「為什麼？」

「Wideawake計畫。」Charles簡短回答。

他相信這個理由已經足夠，只要是知道實情的變種人，不可能不多加注意這個計畫——儘管，在他心底，他隱約察覺到，就算Erik追查的是別的案子，他大概還是會幫Erik，理由不是因為他樂於助人（好吧，不少人會說他本來就是個熱心的人），而是因為他……

Tessa稍稍偏著頭，彷彿在思考些什麼，然後她問：「你知道我為什麼替Shaw工作嗎？」

再度轉移話題？Charles不動聲色，臉上掛著微笑，說：「請告訴那是因為有人派妳就近監視Shaw。」

Tessa的嘴角微微上揚。她沒有回答，不過Charles知道自己的猜測大概八九不離十。

Tessa臉上的微笑稍縱即逝。「Charles，我不知道Lehnsherr為什麼會調查Shaw，儘管他的顧慮確實有其道理，但你們最該擔心的，不是Shaw從事祕密研究，而是政府暗中繼續進行表面上中止的計畫。」她嚴肅說道：「你可以問問看你那些替聯邦政府工作的朋友，我相信他們會向你證實，目前Shaw被美國政府視為頭號威脅的變種人。據我所知，自從Wideawake計畫被勒令中止之後，這五年來參議員Kelly一直在遊說國家安全會議的官員，藉由其他計畫的名義繼續進行Sentinel的研究，而Shaw給了他一個很好的藉口，讓他的遊說內容更有依據，因為實際上確實存在著一個可能會造成國家威脅的變種人。」

Charles有點木然地點頭。

他突然覺得有點疲倦。這些人名、計畫名、組織和事件，他一點都不陌生——相反的，他對這些事情一清二楚。只不過，在過去一年當中，他的注意力幾乎全部放在David的身上。並不是說照顧David令Charles因此與世隔絕，而是在那一年裡，與David沒有直接關係的事物，和他的距離都很遙遠。

直到這一刻，那些存在已久——且相當礙眼——的東西突然蹦到Charles的面前，逼迫他不得不正眼瞧著它們。

就在這個時候，Erik的「存在」突然出現在Charles的偵測範圍之內。

Charles看到Tessa稍微轉過頭，望向Shaw Industries的辦公大樓，他知道這表示她也感應到了。

Tessa的影像立刻消失，但她的聲音繼續徘徊在Charles的耳旁：「Charles，如果你真的有心介入，我建議你把目標放在削弱Shaw的勢力，讓參議員Kelly失去一個籌碼……離間Emma Frost和Shaw會是個值得一試的策略，她是Shaw最得力的左右手，更遑論她還是一個心電感應者……這一次我會讓Lehnsherr平安離開那棟建築物，但我的忠告是你們得更小心才行，尤其是Lehnsherr，我知道他是一個很強的變種人，但那不代表他可以肆無忌憚的行動……再見，Charles，希望你一切安好。」

_再見，Tessa。_

Charles把期刊收進背包，來到櫃臺結帳，接著離開街角的咖啡座，順著人行道往回走。當他來到辦公大樓門口的時候，剛好Erik推開旋轉門走了出來。他們互望了一眼，Charles看見Erik臉上高深莫測的表情，於是他沒有多問，只是向他點了點頭，然後兩人並肩朝最近的地鐵站走去，一路上沒有交談。

直到他們走下樓梯的時候，Charles才開口：「我想，那只是一間普通的會議室？」

Erik點頭。

在他們通過閘門的時候，Charles問：「下一站？」

「拉斯維加斯。」Erik立刻回答。他望著Charles微怔的表情，微微一笑，又說：「當然不是現在。」

Erik的微笑緩和了兩人之間有點緊繃的氣氛。Charles對他回以開心的笑容。

他們一起站在月臺上候車時，Charles才發現他從沒看過Erik穿得這麼「正式」。灰色的三件式西裝，這套衣服很適合他，他看起來還真不是普通的迷人。

 _非常好，Charles，_ 他告訴自己， _你已經可以用單純欣賞、而不會想要動手動腳的目光看著Erik了……希望如此……_

「對了，Charles，」Erik問道：「在我離開辦公大樓的時候，一路上似乎都沒有人看到我，甚至於同乘電梯的人都把我當成空氣。那是你做的嗎？」

Charles搖頭，「我想那是Tessa做的。」他把Tessa給他的建議話大致轉述給Erik，看到他的表情轉為深思。

等到Charles說完之後，Erik問：「你相信她？」

Charles點頭。

Erik哼了一聲，「你相信的人似乎不少啊。」

「我也相信你啊。」Charles笑著回道。

列車進站，Erik稍微別過頭。或許他只是反射性望著來車的方向，又或許是他不知道該怎麼回應Charles帶著些許調笑的說話方式。

在回程的地鐵上，Charles傳了封簡訊給Kitty： _我們正在回去的路上。會順道買晚餐。和我們一起用餐？_

一小段時間之後，Kitty回訊： _謝謝，但我晚上有約。不過你還是得多買一人份，你們家裡有客人。_

客人？Charles有點意外，不過他沒有再問，想要保留這個驚喜——儘管他已經猜到那會是誰，畢竟沒有說一聲就跑來找他的，通常就只有一個人。

由於時間還早，走出車站之後Charles改變了心意。回家途中他先去了一趟超市，買了一些食材，打算回家自己開火。

一回到家，才打開大門，Raven立刻迎了上來，張開雙臂抱住他，「Charles！」

「嘿，Raven，妳應該先打電話給我的。」Charles親了一下Raven的臉頰，他們已經好幾個月沒有見面也沒有通話了。

Raven偎在Charles的身上，她轉過頭看著Erik，說：「你一定就是Erik，David說了不少關於你的事……好吧，以一般人的標準，那不能算是『說了不少』，但能夠讓David說超過兩句，這很不尋常，看來他好像很喜歡你。對了，我是Raven，很高興見到你。」

她鬆開Charles，轉向Erik，伸出手。Erik看似有點困惑，但他仍然有禮貌地和Raven握手。

Raven突然摟住Charles的脖子，她笑得像個瘋子， _Charles，這是你的新對象嗎？你是在哪裡碰到他的？你們是什麼時候認識的？你們已經同居了嗎？動作真快！抱歉我應該先打電話給你。我看到那個房間有人在使用的跡象時還驚訝了一下。_

正當Charles苦惱於該如何向Raven解釋的時候，Erik一言不發從他手裡把裝滿物品的紙袋拿走，逕自走向廚房。David爬下沙發上，跟在Erik身後走進廚房。

Charles看著笑不攏嘴的Raven，只想嘆氣。 _這可真是太好了，現在我要怎麼解釋？_

在Kitty——有點尷尬地——向他們揮手道再見並且離開之後，Charles才開始對Raven解釋Erik的來歷，以及「不，Erik不是我的新對象」。

一旦Charles開始說話，Raven立刻斂起笑容認真聆聽。提到Wideawake計畫的時候，他看到Raven臉上閃過明顯的厭惡和些許的驚慌。他忍不住伸出手，握住Raven的手。Raven點了點頭，示意他繼續說下去。等到Charles說完之後，Raven翻過手掌，反握住Charles，抓著他的手晃了晃，並且輕聲說：「Charles，如果你需要幫忙，你知道你總是可以問我一聲。」

「謝謝妳，Raven。」Charles笑著回道，「不過，我不認為我能夠負擔聘請妳的費用。」

Raven給了他一個燦爛的微笑，「我會給你不錯的折扣，請放心。」

他忍不住伸手攬著Raven的肩膀。Raven順勢把頭枕在Charles的肩膀上。

雖然這是一個絕大多數變種人能夠找到自己立足之地的世界，但不代表所有的人都能夠接受變種人確實存在的事實。Raven自幼被遺棄——據信可能和她的突變有關，但沒人知道真相——Brian Xavier將她收為養女，她和Charles從小一起長大，情同手足。儘管隨著年齡增長，他們的生活圈重疊的範圍越來越小，但他們一直都很親，總是對方最可靠的支持。一年前，Charles的精神幾乎崩潰的那次，他立刻聯絡Raven，而Raven立刻搭上飛機趕到巴黎，陪在Charles的旁邊，和他一起參加Shomron夫婦的守夜式、和他一起去醫院看David、和他一起研究該如何爭取David的監護權並且把他帶回美國的法律問題以及文件流程。

Charles看到Raven的行李箱放在客廳的一個角落。「我幫妳提去我的房間。」

「我會睡David的房間，剛才我問過他了。」Raven說：「他說他會在房間裡面搭一個帳篷，讓我睡在裡面。」

好吧。這一直是Charles百思不得其解的一件事：David從來都不會黏在Charles的身邊，但是他會黏著Raven。這讓他有一點忌妒Raven。有一次他對Raven提起這件事，但Raven哈哈大笑，她說Charles從來都不懂怎麼跟小孩子相處，「你唸書的時候一直跳級，身邊總是年紀比你大的人……你說Xavier學校的夏令營？Charles，那是 _青少年_ ，不是小孩！」

今晚餐桌上很熱鬧。

Raven在場的壞處大概是她會說一些Charles以前的糗事——「在我們還小的時候，有一次Charles要我變成愛因斯坦跟他合照。」「Raven，我那個時候才十一歲！」——然而，她在場的好處，則是她能夠毫無顧忌詢問Erik許多關於他自己的事情。

Erik幾乎有問必答，除了一些Charles已經知道的事，現在他還知道Erik的父母已經去世，但他有一個姊姊，目前住在以色列。

「那麼，你會說希伯來語嗎？」Raven突然問。

Erik點頭。

Raven興沖沖問道：「你有發現David——」話才說到一半，她立刻住口，露出說錯話的表情望向Charles。

「沒關係。」Charles輕聲對她說：「Erik知道。」

「David有時候『說』的不是英語而是希伯來語，或者是英語的句子但混入希伯來語的單字。」Erik說道：「是的，我有發現。」他轉過頭望著Charles，「我相信David的母親以前對他說話的時候用的是希伯來語。」

那句話讓Charles呆愣在原處。

早在Charles開始嘗試和David溝通的時候，他就注意到David使用希伯來語思考。那是David的「母語」，他一點都不意外，畢竟Gabby是以色列猶太人。Charles懂一點希伯來語，再加上使用心電感應溝通、交換思緒的時候，語言差異並不會造成太大的溝通障礙，而David學習英語的速度又很快，所以他沒有把太多心思擺在這上面——畢竟，和「David不會開口說話」比起來，「David說的是希伯來語而不是英語」，這似乎無關緊要。

然而，直到現在，經Erik這麼一說，Charles才赫然驚覺他忽略了一件非常重要的事：Gabby是否希望以猶太的傳統撫養David？

該死。

對Charles而言，他的認知似乎只到「David是變種人」這個程度，他並沒有考慮到文化傳統這個面向。

該死，他果然不是一個稱職的父親。

有人碰了一下他的手，讓他回過神。

Charles低下頭，看到David的小手放在他的手背上。David瞪大眼看著自己的父親，向他傳達困惑的情緒。David知道Charles正在想關於他的事，可是他無法理解那些內容。

Charles對自己的兒子微笑，他傾過身，親了一下David的頭，他的蓬鬆捲髮在Charles的雙唇底下。

他提醒自己記得找時間聯絡Daniel Shomron的父母。由於Gabby的雙親已經去世，曾經是David的祖父母的Shomron夫婦可能是最瞭解David的雙親對於這個孩子的規劃的人。

晚餐之後，Charles和Erik留在廚房，制定前往拉斯維加斯的計畫。

「如果我們要合作，我們必須更瞭解對方的能力。」Charles說。

「同意。」

他們討論了好幾個小時，從訓練能力到排定行程。中途Charles離開廚房拿筆電的時候，經過David的房間，看到David和Raven正在用椅子、書架和床單在房間裡面搭「帳篷」。

等到他們查好地圖、訂好機票，時間接近晚上十點半。

Raven帶著已經上完廁所、刷牙、洗臉並且換上睡衣的David過來和他們道晚安，並且說她忙了好幾個月的案子才剛結束，她打算睡到明天中午，所以不必幫她準備早餐。Charles親了一下David的臉頰，然後是Raven的臉頰，目送著他們離開廚房。這個景象讓他強烈感覺到，就算沒有血緣關係，Raven確實是他們父子的親人。

Charles坐回電腦前，他們又花了十幾分鐘把關於旅行的最後幾個環節敲定。能夠想到的都談妥了，Charles闔上筆電，轉過頭，本來想問Erik，他們是否還遺漏了些什麼，卻發現Erik和他的距離好近。

當他們的視線都在電腦螢幕上的時候，他沒有察覺到原來他們這麼靠近對方……

Charles一時之間不知道該如何反應。他的本能驅使他湊過去，但他的理智告訴他要後退——就在他猶豫的時候，Erik傾身向前，他們的雙唇相碰，而他感覺到Erik似乎和他一樣舉棋不定。

Charles伸出手，放上Erik的後頸。他不想表現得太過急迫把Erik嚇跑，但也不希望表現出任何可能被解讀成拒絕的肢體語言。他輕輕吸吮著Erik的嘴唇，等待著，但Erik除了一開始的動作之外，好像沒有更進一步的打算。於是，他不再等待，而是讓吻逐漸加深，用雙唇和舌尖哄勸對方張口，直到他們的唇舌難分難捨。

在他們喘著氣分開時，Erik對他微笑，低聲說：「你沒有佔我便宜。」

Charles忍不住大笑。他正想要回話時，卻看到Erik的視線移開，越過他的肩膀，落在他的身後某處。

Charles轉過身，看到穿著睡衣的David站在廚房門口。但他知道那 _不是_ David……

「Raven。」

「David」的身形抽長，睡衣變成佈滿近似於鱗片花紋的藍色皮膚。「我就知道！」Raven大聲宣布。

但，Charles只是搖了搖頭，嘆了口氣，「拜託妳穿件衣服好嗎？」

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Charles醒來的時候，他感覺到屋裡的人仍在熟睡，David、Raven、還有Erik。

他坐起身，伸了個懶腰，爬下床，離開臥房走進廚房，把磨好的咖啡豆倒進咖啡機，按下開關將冷水加熱。在他回到臥房走進浴室的時候，他還沒有完全清醒，不過，站在淋浴間裡，熱水當頭淋下，這讓他的思緒逐漸清晰。

他感應到Erik醒了。

Erik。

Charles忍不住微笑——即使他相信站在蓮蓬頭底下傻笑，這個畫面應該有點可笑。

昨晚他吻了Erik。不過在那之後氣氛變得有一點尷尬。

Raven丟下一句：「我保證不會再打擾你們。晚安。」然後她匆匆離開Charles的視線。等到Charles回過身面向Erik的時候，他很清楚看到Erik的表情變了，彷彿他正在思考某些之前沒有想到的事。

Erik站起身，「晚安，Charles。」他說。Charles伸出手，滑到Erik的後腰，把他拉近，並且仰起臉笑望著他。Erik低下頭，另一個吻，緩慢、逗留，同時傳達了非常明確的意涵：這是今晚他能夠得到最多的。

不管怎樣，當他看著Erik走向客房的背影，他的心情相當愉快，而他也帶著愉快的心情爬上床愉快地入睡。

Charles踏出浴室，換上乾淨的衣服，神清氣爽走進廚房，看到Erik已經坐在餐桌前，他面前的馬克杯飄出咖啡的香味。

「早。」Charles把手放上Erik的頸背，但他感覺到Erik有一點緊繃。

Erik轉過頭，「早安，Charles。」他說。雖然他的臉上帶有微笑，但Charles清楚看到昨晚他們之間曾經有過的什麼似乎已經消失了。

……好吧，這和他預期中的不太一樣。

在他抽回手的時候，Erik開口：「Charles，關於昨晚……我確實對你有興趣，不過我希望能夠先把注意力擺在任務上。」

Charles盯著Erik。他知道Erik沒有說謊，但他也知道那不完全是實話。「當然。」他說，從冰箱裡拿出雞蛋和蔬菜，開始準備早餐。

Charles瞭解Erik說的有道理，事情有輕重緩急之分，儘管他不免感到失望，但他能夠理解Erik的考量——再者，Erik並沒有表達明確的拒絕，所以他們還是有機會……或許吧。

Erik來到他的身邊，安靜地站在一旁看著他。

「也許我們可以慢慢來？」Charles提議。

「嗯。」Erik點了點頭。他猶豫片刻，然後靠了過來，用嘴唇碰了一下Charles的臉頰。

這個舉動立刻讓Charles的心情好轉了不少。 _Charles，你真是可悲。_ 他忍不住對自己嘲諷。

「對了，你總是告訴Raven所有的事情嗎？」Erik突然開啟了新的話題。

「你指的是……？」Charles一時之間不知道他所指涉的是什麼。

「我有聽到你向她提起Shaw，還有我們的調查內容。」Erik闡明。

「我和Raven之間一向沒有祕密。」Charles說：「更何況，這些事情對Raven而言並不陌生。」看到Erik不解的神情，他進一步解釋：「Raven是專業的私人調查員，除了律師事務所以及保險公司的委託調查案件之外，她也常和執法單位合作。據說她在那一行小有名氣——當然，這是她的說法，不過我相信這不是自吹自擂，而是有憑有據——Moira也認識Raven，還說希望能夠招募她在他們的部門工作，只可惜Raven對於政府部門沒有太多的好感，所以興趣不高。」

Erik貌似有點驚訝，「可是她看起來……像個十七歲的青少年。」

Charles笑著回答：「那是她的變種能力造成的現象。她是一個能夠改變外貌的變形者，而她持續改變身體細胞組成的變種能力讓她擁有超乎常人想像的再生能力，其中包括自我療癒以及『青春永駐』。」

Raven真正的樣貌是藍色的外形，而她在公開場合經常使用的外表會配合「真正的Raven」做出一些調整，比方身高和年齡等。不過，在過去十幾年之間，她的外表改變得不多。

Erik點了點頭。

有一段時間他們沒有交談，廚房裡只有奶油加熱時發出的滋滋聲。

「我開始瞭解到為什麼他們稱呼你為『變種人專家』了。」Erik安靜地說。

「哦？」

「你懂的並非只有變種人的基因，還通曉變種能力的原理、如何運作、以及能力的各種可能性，不像許多人只是單純地視變種人的能力為可利用的『武器』。」

Charles聳肩，「我不否認變種能力 _的確是_ 一種武器。然而，把變種能力視為武器，不但狹隘，還會引來很多問題。我覺得讓社會大眾瞭解變種人的能力絕非武器是一件非常重要的事，我們並不是一群金屬探測器以及其他傳統的安全檢查裝置無法偵測的潛在威脅，我們和他們並沒有什麼不同——好吧，除了『 _我可以用我的大腦殺死你_ 』這個部分。但，『我能夠做到』不等於『我會這麼做』，就好比不是每一個持械的人都會選擇開槍。令人遺憾的事實是，很多人都忽略了這個部分，只看到我們擁有如同武器一般的與生俱來變種能力。」

「……你也還會滔滔不絕講述關於變種人事務的長篇大論。」Erik挖苦地做出結論。

Charles開心地笑了。他看到Erik的嘴角微微上揚以及雙眼含著滿滿的笑意，他忍不住湊過去吻了一下他，並且貪婪地把自己的身體靠在Erik的身上。Charles感覺到Erik的詫異，但他沒有感覺到任何的抗拒，這讓他笑得更開心。

片刻之後，Erik輕輕推開他，指著爐上的平底鍋，說：「再不起鍋，你的歐姆蛋就要燒焦了。」

宣稱要好好睡一覺的Raven並沒有睡到中午。Charles懷疑她可能是被David吵醒的，因為睡眼惺忪的Raven和精神飽滿的David同時出現在廚房，然後他們四個人一起吃了一頓豐盛的早餐。

Raven在他們家住了三天。除了補眠的時間之外，她幾乎都陪著David，所以Charles有機會和Erik單獨出門——不是約會，而是「訓練」，以便瞭解對方的變種能力。

Charles知道Erik的變種能力是操控金屬，也聽過不少關於他的傳聞。Erik Lehnsherr在「變種人超級士兵軍事競賽」受到高度關注的原因，正是因為他可以在「手無寸鐵」的條件之下摧毀飛機、飛彈、裝甲車、軍艦、潛艇等造價昂貴的軍武，更不用說任何以鋼鐵為建材的建築結構都無法擋住他，甚至還會被他反過來利用。

Charles發現Erik能力的原理是創造出電磁場，藉由磁場操控金屬——也就是說，操控金屬只是他的能力其中一種運用形式而已，但這卻是過去Erik在接受軍事訓練時的主要鍛鍊的內容，因為他們的目的僅是把他培養成「武器」。

Erik操控金屬的精準度和爆發力都非常驚人，而他在同一時間到底能夠控制多少金屬，這似乎是一個連Erik本人都不太清楚答案的問題。

Tessa說的沒錯，Erik確實是一個很強的變種人，他的能力的限度似乎遠遠超出Charles能夠想像的地步；但在此同時，正是因為他很強，而且他也知道自己很強，以致於他在行動時不夠小心謹慎，這反倒成為他的劣勢。

「除了操控金屬之外，你還嘗試過使用能力達成哪些效果嗎？」Charles問道。

Erik想了一下，他看起來好像有一點不好意思。「我還會飄浮。」他回答：「不是飛行，也不是滑翔，就只是 _飄浮_ ……像是站在半空中……我知道那聽起來有點愚蠢，不過站在高空中俯瞰整個城市，那還滿有趣的。」

「有趣？Erik，那聽起來棒透了！」Charles興高采烈說道：「我老是有點遺憾為什麼自己不會飛，嘿，你能夠帶著另外一個人一起飄浮嗎？」

Erik橫了他一眼，沒有回答，而是繼續說道：「我也可以產生電磁脈衝，築成一種能量護盾保護自己，這在槍林彈雨之中或是碰到爆炸的時候還滿好用的。」

「電磁能量……」Charles尋思道：「這聽起來還有不少可能性，我們可以再想想——」

「——已經是『我們』了嗎？」Erik揚起眉問道。

Charles回以微笑。

接下來的一段時間，Charles盡可能詳細地把自己的能力告訴Erik。通常心電感應者都不太喜歡和別人分享自己的能力，但是為了合作，他認為Erik應該更瞭解他能夠做到什麼以及他的極限在哪裡。

Erik沒有再要求Charles不要讀他的心，不過Charles仍然遵守自己所說的，沒有嘗試讀他的心。

在Raven離開的那天，他們一起到中央車站送行。在她走下月臺之前，她把Charles拖到一邊，低聲對他說：「Charles，我很高興你終於又開始約會了。Erik很帥，身材很棒——承認吧，你一開始一定是被他的外表吸引，大多數人都是這樣。他似乎是一個不錯的人，還有David也很喜歡他……可是，你得小心一點，或許他只是在利用你。」

Charles沉默了一會，才說：「我想，應該不到『利用』的程度。」

Raven微瞇起眼，「你 _知道_ ？」

Charles搖頭，「我答應過他，不會讀他的心，所以我不知道。不過，我知道他有所隱瞞，儘管我不確定他隱瞞的到底是什麼。」

Raven嘆了口氣，「就我所看到的，他對你有好感……」她的聲音漸弱。

「但……？」Charles催促。

「但『他對你有好感』似乎是我觀察到的全部。」Raven說，然後她聳了聳肩，「你說他曾經是情報員，對吧？搞不好他只是很擅長隱藏自己的想法和情緒。」

認識Raven的人都知道她能夠隨心所欲改變自己的外表。大多數人只看到她的天賦，卻忽略了她究竟付出了多少的努力才終於擁有被評為無懈可擊的模仿功力。Raven花了很長一段時間訓練如何在極短的時間之內捕捉到最多的細節，現在的她甚至能夠變身成只看過一眼的陌生人。然而，一模一樣的外表充其量只是模仿的第一階段，聲音、說話方式、表情、肢體動作等，這些才是完美的模仿不可欠缺的要素。為了善用自己的變形天賦，Raven的訓練過程除了控制身體的變形之外，也要求她必須具備非常敏銳的觀察力。

Raven是一個觀察和解讀肢體語言的專家，Charles相信她說的，只不過……「如果Erik沒有那個意思，他大可直接拒絕。」Charles說。

「有可能是他無法拒絕……喔，得了吧，Charles，我不是在誇讚你 _難以抗拒_ 。我的意思是，他需要你的協助，從一開始的入境，到現在你們要前往拉斯維加斯。很顯然的，有你這個『盟友』會讓他的行動順利很多，所以他順水推舟，利用你被他吸引的事實，從你身上得到最多的協助。」Raven頓了一下，再說：「又或者，事情沒那麼複雜，就只是他對你有好感，但是他沒有和你交往的意思，因為，你知道的，他只是為了任務短暫造訪，任務結束之後他就會離開。」

Charles默不作聲。事實上，Raven說的他 _全部都有_ 設想過，只是他不太想順著那些讓人不太愉快的念頭想下去。

「至於我的建議？」她說。等到Charles點頭之後，Raven用力拍了一下Charles的肩膀，臉上浮現狡黠的笑容，「不論實際情況是哪一種，如果你真的喜歡Erik，那就想辦法讓他打消離開的念頭，把他留在你的身邊。」她挑起眉，「 _ **不擇手段**_ 。」

Charles忍俊不禁，他大笑著用力摟了一下Raven，惹得Raven也跟著他哈哈大笑。他們的笑聲引來經過的旅客側目，也讓站在十步之外、被David牽著的Erik皺著眉頭望向他們。

Raven要Charles保證，搬家的時候記得通知她一聲，然後她向他們三人揮手道別。

兩天後，Charles和Erik依照計畫動身前往拉斯維加斯。在去機場的途中，他先繞去上東城，把David送到Sharon的住處。因為趕飛機的緣故，他和Sharon從打招呼到說再見大概只間隔了五分鐘。「我會打電話給你。」Charles對David說，然後他才意識到「講電話」可能會是一個問題。

和David分開的感覺好奇怪。過去一年裡，Charles並非和David寸步不離，但他從來都沒有離開David超過二十四個小時。

往機場的路上，車裡的氣氛有點凝重。他們唯一的對話發生在離開Sharon家不久的時候，Erik說：「你和你的母親住在同一個城市。」

「是的。」Charles回答。

「但你們不常來往？」

Charles搖頭，「我的母親和我……不是很親。」他感到有些不自在。

然後他們陷入沉默，一路到機場。

根據目前的民用航空法規定，變種人搭乘飛機必須戴上抑制項圈，因此他們在航空公司的櫃臺報到時便領取到兩個抑制項圈。Charles注意到Erik對抑制項圈明顯的厭惡態度，他忍不住說：「如果下次我們要出遠門，我不會再把飛機列為優先考量。」

Erik哼了一聲，沒有回答。

直到他們（百般無聊）坐在候機室裡，Erik突然開口：「很多年以前，當我還在軍隊裡的時候，我見過Shaw。」

那句話讓Charles轉過頭詫異地瞪著Erik，但Erik只是不為所動地直視著前方。「Shaw是個億萬富翁，結識許多國家的許多政商要人，在不少國家都非常有影響力。在變種人的世界裡他非常有名，大家都知道他多年來一直招募變種人替他工作，而且他給的報酬相當優渥。我忘記到底是哪一個參與變種人超級士兵計畫的高階軍官把我介紹給Shaw，他對我的能力非常著迷——事實上，他好像對所有變種人的能力都很著迷。」

說到這，Erik瞥了Charles一眼，而他的眼神彷彿在暗示，Charles某方面而言也是這種人，「著迷於變種能力」的人。

「當時，Shaw對我說：『年輕人，你的役期還有多久？退役之後來替我工作怎麼樣？』由於那是在一群軍官聚集的派對上，我沒有當真，只當那是酒酣耳熱之際的場面話。但幾天之後，Shaw在離開之前，他特地來找我，對我說：『年輕人，你從來不會懷疑自己受訓的目的嗎？你是變種人，但你卻加入人類的軍隊，替人類打仗。你有沒有想過你的敵人是誰？與你效忠的人類政府信仰不同神的其他人類政府嗎？——抑或，其他人類政府的 _變種人軍人_ ？Erik，你仔細想想， **你真的站對邊了嗎？** 』留下這句話，Shaw就離開了。

「Shaw的那些話讓我開始思考，同時也讓我開始質疑原本自己從來不會懷疑的東西。我們—— _變種人_ ——為什麼甘願淪為人類政府的工具？變種人超級士兵，這根本不是什麼值得驕傲的事情，也根本不是榮耀，而是一種非常愚蠢的軍備競賽。正因為如此，所以我決定站出來反對……至於結果，我相信你也聽過，我提前退役，儘管實際上是勒令退伍。我不留戀軍隊，所以我一點都不後悔，而我相信我做了『對』的事。

「我一直都沒有忘記Shaw當時的提議，但在我設法找聯繫上他之前，以色列政府的安全部隊先和我接觸。有一段時間我在特拉維夫的大使館一帶負責維安的工作，後來又被情報單位吸收——正因為如此，我才有機會得知Wideawake計畫的詳情。

「我沒有辦法形容當我發現Shaw涉入Wideawake計畫時，帶給我的震驚。我不懂Shaw到底在打什麼主意。他告訴我，變種人不應該受限於人類政府、被人類利用；但在此同時，他卻提供人類政府能夠制伏變種人的科技。」

Erik闔上眼，深深吸了一口氣，接著吁氣，然後說道：「這幾年下來，我一直在蒐集Shaw的資料，很多人都在懷疑Shaw想要組織一支變種人軍隊——根據種種跡象，我認為那個懷疑應該是真的。因此，他協助研發Sentinel的目的是什麼？為了協助人類政府控制變種人？還是幫助 _他自己_ 控制變種人？又或者，那個機器人的程式經過改寫之後反倒成為攻擊人類的武器？」

他轉過頭，看著Charles，他的雙眼充滿了此之前Charles從沒在他身上看過的迷惘，「抱歉，Charles，我之前沒有跟你說實話，因為我不知道要如何開口。Shaw曾經給了我一個目標、給了我一個方向，讓我採取行動中止了我所反對的事物；但現在……我卻發現Shaw不是我想像中的那個人。」他搖了搖頭，「我不知道我到底該相信什麼，不知道什麼是我該支持而什麼又是我該反對的。我猜你已經發現了，我來到這裡調查並不是為了政府，而是為了我自己：我想要找到答案。或許，在搞清楚Shaw的真面目之後，我就會找到答案。」

 _萬一在你發現了Shaw的真面目之後依舊迷惘呢？_ Charles本想這麼問，但他沒有說出口。相反的，他輕輕握住Erik的手，說：「我會幫你一起調查Shaw。」

Charles看得出來他的答案令Erik動容——因為在那之後登機的廣播響起，他們起身走向登機門，在這一小段路當中，Erik一直沒有掙開他的手。

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

這是Charles第一次來到賭城。

下了飛機，還沒離開機場，Charles就接到了Moira的電話。

「Charles，聽說你在拉斯維加斯？」

「消息傳得真快。」

「Charles，雖然Erik沒有被列在禁飛的黑名單上，但他的名字一出現在飛行乘客名單就觸發了警示通知，我相信很多單位都已經注意到他離開紐約，降落在拉斯維加斯——那意味著你 _應該_ 也在拉斯維加斯。」

太好了，另外一個搭乘飛機的缺點。

「妳打電話給我，只是為了想確認我是否也在拉斯維加斯嗎？」Charles問道。

「那是一個原因。」Moira承認，接著說道：「另外一個原因是為了通知你，我們調查了曾經就讀薩諸塞學院畢業的變種人，雖說不是全部，但有不少學生後來替Shaw工作。雖然這無法成為判斷Emma Frost和Shaw合作的依據，但至少代表他們確實有關連。至於Erik提供的照片，我們拿去和變種人登記的資料做臉孔比對，證實了和Shaw密切來往的有幾位是被國際組織通緝的變種人罪犯。其中一位是代號Azazel的紅皮膚瞬移者，他犯下多起刺殺政治人物的案件；還有一位是Janos Quested，據信他涉及多起離奇的海難以及空難事故。」她頓了一下，再道：「然而，我們無法 _證明_ Shaw直接或間接參與任何的犯罪活動。」

「我想也是。」Shaw是個聰明人，他不會留下明顯的把柄。

「別做傻事。」在通話結束之前，Moira再次叮嚀他：「我們都知道Shaw的身邊圍繞著哪種人。」

「別擔心。」Charles回應，然後按下結束通話的按鍵。

Charles轉過頭，看到Erik不以為然望著他。「嘿，我只是對Moira說『別擔心』，又沒說『我不會做傻事』。」

Erik輕哼了一聲，微微搖頭。

他們按照計畫租車，前往訂房的旅館辦理入住手續。

在旅館的大廳，Charles打電話給Sharon，透過視訊看到David。事實證明，David只須用點頭或搖頭就能和他溝通，至於那些無法用點頭或搖頭回答的問題，則由一旁的Sharon代答。Charles發現儘管他有點想念David，也無法完全不擔心遠在紐約的他，但是離開David卻也讓Charles感受到好久不曾經歷的放鬆，有一種無限期的工作終於能夠喘一口氣的錯覺。

在他們走到房間門口，Charles掏出磁卡鑰匙插進鎖孔的時候，一個想法突然閃現：「對了，Erik，你曾經不小心或是故意把磁條消磁嗎？」

Erik面無表情看著Charles推開門板，說：「我相信現金和支票。」

Charles咧嘴笑道：「那表示你和信用卡的關係不佳？」

「只發生過一次——我說消磁——在那之後我通常不會隨身攜帶標示著『遠離強磁』的物品。」Erik承認道。

他們各自從行李箱裡取出待會要穿的西裝，並且再次確認計畫的細節。「儘早行動」，這是他們的共識，在任何一方可能盯上他們之前便行動，一發現苗頭不對就趁早離開。

Charles換上較為休閒的西裝，他發現Erik的視線一直跟著他。他暗暗希望，那代表在Erik的眼裡，他多少還是有一點吸引力。等到他們正要離開房間之際，Erik在Charles的面前止步，他稍微著皺眉，伸出手，替Charles整理有一點點歪的領帶。Charles注視著Erik專注的表情，感受到Erik的手指在他的領口和胸前移動。Erik的動作很輕，沒有多餘的觸碰，但那個感覺他媽的真棒——然而，那一刻很快就結束，他們的腳步再度移動。

地獄火俱樂部的外觀看起來和網站的照片差不多，略嫌俗豔的閃亮看板寫著Hellfire Club的字樣。

還沒走入建築物，Charles就已經感應到周圍存在著許多變種人。他們兩人經過兩位保鑣看守的大門，穿過走道，來到站著一名保鑣和一位接待員的櫃臺。他們支付了不算便宜的入場費，保鑣揭開揭開厚重的帷幔，讓他們走進俱樂部的主廳。這裡的空間比Charles想像中還要寬敞。挑高的天花板垂著發出柔和黃光線的吊燈，裝潢以棕色的木質和黃銅色的金屬為主，沒有刺眼的閃爍燈光，也沒有震耳欲聾的電子音樂。他聽到的聲音是許多人低聲交談時發出的嗡嗡聲，以及來自現場樂隊演奏的爵士樂。這裡看起來像是高檔的會員制俱樂部。

他們一起走向弧形的長吧臺，分別坐進相鄰的兩個座位上，各自點了一杯酒。Charles注意到吧臺非常明亮，同時他也注意到穿著白色襯衫、西裝背心、打著領結的兩名酒保長得 _一模一樣_ ——不是同卵雙胞胎，而是 _同一個人_ 。儘管這令人難以置信，但Charles透過腦波感應到的卻是這樣。

一對男女來到吧臺，坐上Charles旁邊的位置。此時，吧臺後方憑空出現兩名新的酒保，依舊是完全相同的面孔和衣著。Charles聽到新到的客人發出驚呼聲。  
  
其中一名酒保將雪克杯裡的調酒倒進Erik面前的馬丁尼杯，然後他被 _吸到_ 站在Charles對面的酒保的身上，兩個人合而為一，吧臺後方只剩下三位長相相同的酒保。

 _這是他的變種能力，他能夠即時複製自己的分身，並且能夠隨心所欲解除，把分身吸收回到本體。_ Charles想著，他瞭解到吧臺本身就是一個表演的舞臺。

「有趣的能力。」Charles稱讚。

酒保朝他點頭示意，「謝謝你，先生。」

Charles付了就算有心理準備但還是略嫌昂貴的威士忌的費用，並且順手在吧臺上的酒杯塞入一筆優渥的小費——畢竟，這是表演。

「你的分身能夠做到任何你自己能做到的事嗎？」Charles隨口問道。

酒保盯著他，哼了一聲，用一半調情、一半諷刺的語調說道：「先生，我知道你想問的是什麼——是的，我的分身能夠做到任何我能夠做的事，在任何地點，做任何事……不過，我不會答應和你進行『兩人的group sex』。」

那句話讓Charles忍不住大笑，但Erik卻惡狠狠瞪著酒保。

「相信我，我沒有動過那個念頭。」Charles向他保證，同時透過能力傳達自己的誠懇，並且解釋道：「這是我第一次碰到擁有自我複製能力的變種人。」他猜想在這裡工作的變種人大概都碰過有著「mutant fetish」的客人，因此他並未覺得自己被冒犯。

酒保面露詫色，盯著Charles，問道：「你是……？」

「對，我是共情能力者。」Charles微笑著替他接話。看來這位酒保對於有人操控情緒的感覺很敏銳，大概他之前曾經和心電感應者或共情能力者相處過一段時間，因此才會察覺到情緒被影響的感覺。

酒保點頭，「你的能力滿強的。不是每一個共情能力都可以不透過肢體觸碰就能傳達意念。」

Charles笑道：「謝謝稱讚。」——同時忽略來自Erik的不悅——「請問我該怎麼稱呼你？」

「Madrox。」酒保說，「他們稱呼我為 _Madrox the Multiple Man_ 。」

「Madrox。」Charles重複，他正想要問Madrox製造分身的能量從哪裡獲得，Erik卻突然打斷了他： _Charles，我感應到一個屏障，類似於我們在紐約的辦公大樓發現的結構。_

Charles讀取了Erik感應到的建築結構，知道他們這次的目標在地下室。

那表示他們要走進一個位於地下的密閉空間。

這個念頭令人不怎麼愉快。

Madrox意味深長打量著他們，然後他朝Charles點頭，離開去招呼其他的客人，而非再製造一個分身。

酒保走遠之後，Erik附在Charles的耳旁低聲說：「Charles，我們不是來這裡交朋友的。」

Charles轉過頭看著他，抬起手輕輕點了一下太陽穴，對Erik露出一個莫可奈何的微笑，我 _很清楚這個事實——因此，在我們離開吧臺之後，Madrox將不會記得這一段對話。_

那句話讓Erik的眼底閃過一絲晦暗不明的東西。

他們各自透過能力觀察整個俱樂部，Erik提供建築物的透視結構，Charles則把每一個偵測到的心靈擺上去，告訴他這棟建築物裡面有多少人，哪些是變種人而哪些是人類，還有他們的位置各在哪裡。

等到他們認為準備妥當，正要起身開始行動的時候，音樂聲停止，所有的燈光轉暗，而眾人的交談聲逐漸減低，最終鴉雀無聲。

白色的聚光燈突然亮起，照向房間中央。那裡空無一人，只有一條深紅色的長條布幔從天花板垂至地面。

輕緩的弦樂重奏響起，布幔開始晃動，纏繞成一束的布料漸漸解開。Charles看到距離地面大約一層樓高的地方，一名身材嬌小的女性用手腳勾住具有彈性的強韌布條，讓自己保持靜止在空中的姿勢。音樂漸快，弦樂混入電子節奏，她隨著音樂的節拍在空中做出一系列雜技表演，並且順著每一個動作從布幔逐漸下降，最後落在地面。

在她的黑色長靴著地的瞬間，她上身的黑色薄紗罩衫跟著飄落在她的腳邊，而她的身上只剩下黑色的流蘇胸罩和黑色的熱褲。她轉了一圈，向觀眾展示從她的背部和肩膀延伸到上手臂的黑色紋路。貼著皮膚的黑色網格動了起來，展開，成為一對薄膜在聚光燈下反射光芒的蜻蜓翅膀。

Charles仔細地觀察著她的翅膀。除了這個女孩之外，他只碰過一個擁有翅膀的變種人：Warren，那個性格有點糟糕的傢伙，但諷刺的是，他有一對宛若天使的漂亮白色羽翼。雖然這位女孩的蜻蜓翅膀也相當漂亮，但和Warren強健的羽翼相較之下，她的翅膀看似不夠「強壯」，不知道那能不能夠產生足夠的上升氣流讓她飛行……

他的疑問很快就得到解答，因為那個女孩拍動翅膀，凌空飛起。這為她贏來了一陣鼓掌。

她降落在其中一張桌上，而她的表演似乎是一種結合了豔舞和飛行的桌上舞。她的舞步不算特別出色，也不是特別挑逗，但她善用自己的翅膀，創造出一種獨特的舞蹈。

Charles注意到在她飛到某一張桌子為客人跳舞之前，Madrox的分身會先出現在桌旁，整理桌面並且清空，以免她在跳舞的時候踩到酒杯或盤子。

最後，她飛向吧臺，落在Charles和Erik的面前。Charles下意識轉過頭看了Erik一眼——儘管他不知道自己為什麼會這麼做——他發現Erik也側過頭望著他。Erik的眼裡閃著些許的驚訝和讚嘆。女孩低下頭朝他們微笑，然後她抬起頭，掃視觀眾，做出一個飛吻的動作，接著從嘴裡噴出一團橘色的物質。橘色的球飛越半個房間，落在她登場時垂降的布幔上，布幔立刻起火燃燒。

觀眾發出一陣驚呼。一個年輕的男子走進聚光燈的範圍，他伸出手，火焰立刻朝他的身上奔去，全數被他收入掌裡，消失在握起的拳頭之中。接著他攤開雙手，對觀眾展示沒有任何灼傷痕跡的雙手。

音樂戛然而止。掌聲和歡呼隔了不到一秒同時爆發。

Charles也是鼓掌叫好的其中一個人。

這的確是屬於變種人的表演。

「我知道地獄火俱樂部以變種人的表演聞名，但我沒有想到表演會這麼有趣。」Erik說。

Charles對他說：「提醒我下一次帶你去看變種人的地下拳賽，我相信你一定會喜歡。」

「如果你上場比賽，我一定會去。」Erik笑道。

Charles擺上遺憾的表情，「你知道，他們禁止心電感應者參加比賽。」

Erik給了他一個開懷的咧笑。

那一刻，Charles只想要湊上去，瘋狂吻Erik……但他知道 _現在不行_ 。

於是，他問： _或許我們該趁現在行動？_

Erik環顧四周。觀眾高聲交談，蜻蜓翅膀女孩穿梭在各桌和客人打招呼，並且展示她的身體。下一場表演預定五分鐘之後開始，表演者是剛才那個玩火的年輕男子。此時確實是溜走的好時機。

Erik朝Charles點頭。

Charles短暫把手放上太陽穴，集中精神。他們起身離開吧臺，他消除了Madrox和他對話的記憶，同時維持著別人看不見他們的幻象，小心地穿越人群，往後頭走去，離開俱樂部的主廳。他們止步於標示著「員工專用」的出入口前方。Erik運用他的能力開鎖，讓他們穿過需要刷卡才能進入的區域。途中他們和幾名員工擦肩而過，但沒有任何人看到他們。

這裡的變種人都不是心電感應者，這對他們而言是一件好事。

Charles和Erik走下樓梯，來到地下室。走道的光線柔和與昏暗，但不是讓人不安的陰暗。

他們站在一扇厚重的金屬門板之前。沒有半點光線從不存在的門縫透出。

Charles望著Erik。 _Are you ready for this?_

_Let’s find out._

Erik回答，然後伸出手推開門板。

一個令Charles讚嘆不已的房間逐漸顯露在他們的面前。結合了幻想式未來風與六零年代復古風格的獨特傢具。 _兩個變種人，其中一個是Shaw。_ 幾乎在開門的瞬間，Charles立刻感應到裡面的人。

Erik的臉上沒有流露任何的表情，但Charles可以透過心靈的連結感應到他的緊張。他跟在Erik的身後，踏入那個房間。

足以容納十餘人的寬敞沙發座只有兩個身影。其中一個是身材臃腫、有著紅色頭髮和紅色落腮鬍的中年男子，另外一個則是Shaw。Shaw約莫五十多歲，他穿著剪裁合身的高級訂做西裝，他的身材高瘦，而他看起來非常有精神。他從容不迫從沙發上站起身，露出優雅的笑容，對Erik說：「唷，這不是Erik Lehnsherr嗎？真是意外的訪客。」

「Shaw。」Erik緊繃地回應。

Shaw打量Erik，他的臉上一直堆著笑容。「你特地來這裡找我？是嗎？真令我感動。看來你沒有忘記我的提議。事實上，我也一直記得我的提議。歡迎之至。」他臉上的笑容漸淡，眼神變得銳利，「不過，我不喜歡任何人未經邀請擅自闖進這裡。」

Erik無視Shaw眼裡的威嚇，他往前走了兩步逼近Shaw，然後他突然止步，站在原地，一動也不動。

Charles感應到Erik的困惑和警戒。因為那不是Erik停下腳步，而是Erik無法抬起自己的腳。

不懷好意的笑容再度爬上Shaw的臉頰。「腳步很重，是吧？」

Erik試圖舉起手，卻發現他的雙手不聽使喚。

坐在沙發上的紅髮男子對Erik露出冷笑。

 _那是他的變種能力造成的。_ Charles想道。

「讓我介紹你們認識。」Shaw說：「這是我的律師，Leland，他能夠改變重量——就像這樣，你的手腳重到你根本抬不起來。」

 _精確來說，他的能力是增加靠近他的人或物體的「重力」，進而改變重量。_ Charles對Erik說道。他已經摸清楚那個叫作Harry Leland的變種人的能力，而且他相信自己有辦法抑制他使用能力。

 _時候未到。_ Erik回應，然後他瞪著Shaw，質問道：「你協助開發Sentinel的目的是什麼？」

Shaw臉上的笑容消失，「Erik，」他裝模作樣嘆了一口氣：「你不但沒有作客的禮貌，也不懂說話的藝術，甚至連基本的審問技巧都欠缺。唉，怪不得你在情報部門待不久。」

「你沒有回答我的問題。」Erik堅持。

Shaw冷冷看著他，「我以為你離開政府部門是因為你已經想清楚自己應該站在哪一邊。看來我猜錯了，你依舊是人類的工具。」

「至於你，你也不是站在變種人這邊。」Erik毫不客氣反擊：「你把 _所有的人_ ，人類和變種人，都當成你的工具。你根本不在乎變種人，你只在乎你自己，想要權力，想要掌控。那些把你視為合作夥伴的人類和變種人，他們知道你只是在利用他們嗎？」

Shaw冷笑一聲，「你甚至連『被我利用』的價值都沒有。」

Erik的怒氣上升，房間裡的金屬製品開始震動。

Charles感應到Leland增強重力，和Erik抗衡。拉鋸戰持續了十數秒，Erik逐漸佔了上風，他讓立燈、書架、吧臺椅等含有金屬的傢具往沙發座的方向砸去。

Shaw往旁邊站了一步，擋在Leland的前面。

許多金屬物品在半途中墜地——看來是Leland增加重力的緣故——而其他的直接撞上Shaw的身體。

Shaw站在原地，他的身子甚至沒有任何晃動。所有擊中他的物品墜落地面。

Charles知道Shaw的能力是吸收能量，因此他猜想Shaw想必是吸收了物體帶有的動能，因此撞擊完全沒有對他造成任何的傷害。

Shaw冷哼了一聲，走到Erik的面前。「你真讓我太失望了，Erik Lehnsherr。」語畢，他伸出手，指尖碰了一下Erik的肩膀， _釋放能量_ 。強勁的衝擊力量集中在手指尖端的小小接觸面積。Charles感覺到Erik的劇痛，不受控制的身體直挺挺往後摔倒在地，而他的肩膀滲出鮮血。

_Erik！_

Charles立刻解除了自身的隱形幻象，並且在這個瞬間同時控制住Shaw和Leland。他讓Leland陷入昏睡，然後他專心對付Shaw，壓抑他的意識，讓他動彈不得。

「Erik？」他緊張問道。

「我沒事。」Erik悶聲回答。

Charles開始他的任務：在Shaw的心靈裡面搜尋任何和Sentinel有關的資料。

Shaw的策略相當聰明，他協助政府開發Sentinel，既是輸誠，藉此拉攏反對變種人的勢力，同時還能利用政府的資源，打造能夠為自己所用的武器。

Charles繼續挖掘，掃描一切他相信自己會用到的資料。Shaw在世界各地募集變種人，將青少年介紹給麻薩諸塞學院，協助Emma Frost「招生」，以換取她的合作；許多身懷絕技的變種人為他所用，進行各種合法與非法的勾當；另外，還有一些擁有特別天賦的變種人，他們的基因才是目標，因為Shaw的一位合作夥伴，Nathaniel Essex，是一個醉心於創造 _完美藝術品_ 的人……Nathaniel Essex，他的身影非常熟悉，那應該是某個Charles認識的人……

Charles將自己的意識抽離Shaw的心靈。在極短的時間之內大量使用能力，已經讓他感覺到大腦深處隱隱作痛。

「如何？」Erik問。

Charles看到Erik不知何時站在他的身邊。他已經把那些變形的金屬傢具恢復原狀，並且放回到原位，彷彿什麼都沒有發生。

Charles對他點了點頭，表示他們此行的目的已經達成。「你可以幫我一把嗎？」

Erik頷首。他讓失去意識的Shaw稍微飄浮起來，把他挪到沙發上，讓他坐回原位。

Charles開始清除Shaw和Leland的記憶。「這裡有監視器或監聽器嗎？」他問。

Erik搖頭，「我沒有發現。」

非常好。現在他只希望他們兩人沒有留下任何太大的破綻。Charles暗自想到，他得儘快和Emma Frost取得聯繫，並且設法把她拉攏到他們這邊——畢竟，會識破清除記憶這種把戲的，通常都是另外的心電感應者。

等到一切就緒之後，Charles和Erik緩緩退出房間。在房門關起之前，Charles再度確認所有的細節，然後才逐漸鬆開他對那兩人的精神控制，接著房門完全關上。

Charles重新施展隱形的幻象。他開始感到非常疲倦，控制Shaw這種能力強大的變種人耗費了他許多精神力，更何況他還徹底瀏覽了Shaw的記憶，讀取了龐大的資訊讓他的精神非常疲憊。等到他們走出地獄火俱樂部、雙腳踏上人行道的時候，Charles幾乎感到虛脫。

他們走到租來的汽車旁，他把鑰匙遞給Erik，然後爬上副駕駛座，雙手有點不靈活地繫上安全帶，閉上眼睛休息。

他的意識開始變得模糊，剛才裝進腦袋的影像開始浮現。

_起床的第一件事情：撞牆。他感覺不到痛，因為他吸收了撞擊的力道。他反覆撞擊、撞擊、再撞擊，為了累積足夠的能量。_

_手榴彈在他的掌中爆炸。他安然無恙站在原地。_

_他伸出手，釋放能量，把某個穿著警察制服的人炸成血肉橫飛的碎塊。_

Charles用力按住自己的太陽穴。惱人的劇烈頭痛開始了。為了減輕那些影像和記憶帶給他的不適，他開始壓抑自己的意識。

在模糊之中，Charles隱約察覺到Erik載著他回到他們下榻的飯店。他靠在Erik的身上，Erik運用能力把Charles拽在自己的身側，帶著他踉踉蹌蹌走回他們的房間。在電梯裡，他聽到Erik對一位女子解釋說他的朋友喝多了，他聽到她回答說這種事情在賭城很常見。

Charles隱約記得自己脫掉皮鞋、西裝外套和長褲，吞了兩顆止痛藥之後，他跌跌撞撞爬上床，身子躺平的瞬間立刻陷入昏睡。

他夢到Shaw， _夢到自己就是Shaw_ 。野心、欲望、金錢、陰謀、謀殺，被數不清的變種人環繞，穿梭在各國的政客之間。他曾經有個的情人，一個叫作Lourdes的瞬移者。他們在一起好幾年，但最後她卻厭惡他的生存方式，說這一切毀了他，所以她要把他帶離這裡。他叫她滾遠一點，但她卻纏著他不放。他和她大打出手。她用瞬移的能力和他近身扭打，耗盡他的能量儲存並且不讓他吸取到足夠的能量。他知道她會是威脅，所以他從實驗室偷走了Sentinel的原型，殺了她。

_他就站在那裡，透過Shaw的雙眼，看著她的生命一點一滴流逝。_

Charles猛然驚醒。他在床上坐了起來，心臟狂跳，不斷喘著氣。他強迫自己深呼吸，試圖讓自己冷靜下來。他脫掉被冷汗弄溼的背心，倒回床上。

這一次，Charles夢到了David。David站在Sharon家的客廳，他的眼神非常空洞，彷彿那是一具失去靈魂的小小軀體。在Charles出聲呼喚他的名字之前，David的雙眼突然透出了某種Charles從未看過的惡意。 _那不是David！是另外一個人！_ David張開小小的雙臂，整棟房子開始震動，緊接著，所有的東西飄往空中，並且開始解體，每一個瓦片、每一個磚塊，保持著各自的完整結構分離，懸浮在空中。Sharon嚇得不得動彈，眼睜睜看著自己的房子被拆解。

Charles快步走向David——卻發現他踏入一個擺放著滿滿儀器的實驗室。他看到他的父親，Brian，也看到依然是小女孩的Raven。她坐在一張椅子上，緊張地打量周遭。「別擔心，我就在這裡。」一個小男孩站在她的旁邊，握住她沒有綁著止血帶的那隻手，安慰道。Charles認出那個男孩就是他自己。那時候他大概八歲。一個披著白色實驗袍的科學家走了過來，Nathan Milbury，父親的同事，同時也是世界知名的變種人基因學者。他把針頭插進Raven的手肘內側，抽血，Raven緊緊緊握住男孩的手。

實驗室的影像消失，取而代之的是某個看起來像是醫務室的地方。他站在那裡，Nathan Milbury在他的旁邊，正在替一個坐在病床上的人抽血。Nathan Milbury完成了工作，走到一旁，他看到坐在病床上的人正是Erik。

_Erik。_

場景再度轉換。他躺在床上，看到Erik低下頭看著他。「Charles？」Erik模糊的聲音傳入他的耳朵，彷彿他站在遙遠的地方而不是他的面前。

 _Erik。_ Charles昏昏沉沉想著。他想要朝Erik伸出手，卻發現自己的手臂不聽使喚，彷彿Leland控制了他的身體，他沒有足夠的力量抬起自己的手臂。 _過來。_ 他想著。

Erik依言靠近。他靠得非常近，Charles稍微移動手掌就能夠碰到Erik的臉。Charles覺得自己的眼皮很重，幾乎睜不開，所以他用手指代替他的雙眼，試圖勾勒Erik的容貌。額頭，眉毛，眼角的笑紋。他很喜歡Erik笑起來的模樣，尤其是他露出牙齒大笑的時候，那讓Charles覺得他隨時都會融化。

 _躺到我的身邊。_ 他想道。

Erik再度依照他的指示，躺在他的身旁。Charles的手指順著Erik的臉頰往下，摸到他下巴短短的鬍渣，然後在他的喉結上方停留了片刻，接著往下摸到Erik的胸口。Erik摸起來跟他想像中的一樣好，溫熱有彈性的皮膚底下是結實的肌肉。Charles的手在Erik的胸口游移，然後隔著他的衣服摩擦著他的乳頭，接著聽到他抽氣的聲音。

Charles猜想自己終於做了一個好夢。

他把手再往下移，來回摸著Erik的腹部，最後往下摸向胯間。

「Charles。」他依稀聽到Erik在他的耳旁說了他的名字，同時伸出手，碰了一下Charles的手臂，彷彿想要把他的手撥開。

Charles想到那個早上，他一走進廚房就看到Erik，他原本打算吻Erik，但Erik卻對他說了那句話。 _喔拜託，我還以為這終於不再是惡夢了。_

Erik的動作暫停。然後他把手移開，放上Charles的肩膀。

Charles覺得自己的手依舊不太靈活。他用手掌隔著褲子搓揉，感覺到Erik在他的手中逐漸勃起，他聽到Erik加快的呼吸聲。他解開Erik的褲頭抽繩，讓自己的手伸進Erik的褲子裡，直接把他的陰莖握在自己的手中。他感覺到Erik不由自主往前，彷彿在迎合他的觸碰。他用拇指抹著前端，讓手指和掌心沾上分泌出的液體，然後收緊手指，跟著Erik抽送的動作一面套弄。

_如果現實也能這麼順利就好了……_

Erik握住他的肩膀，他把鼻子埋在Erik的頸間，加重手上的力道，同時轉動他的手腕，然後他感覺到Erik顫抖，射在他的手上。

Charles知道自己也開始興奮起來，可是他的意識又開始變得模糊。他感覺到自己的鼻尖觸碰到類似紗布的東西，然後他的夢境又變了。

他站在遊艇上，聞到海水的味道。他轉過身，看到一群穿著軍服的人。他們說著西班牙文。

不屬於他的零碎記憶片段再度充滿他的夢境，持續了一整夜。

當Charles再次清醒過來的時候，他看到微弱的光線從窗簾縫透入室內。他覺得自己腦袋很重，坐起身的時候整個人依舊昏昏沉沉。但至少頭痛不見了，感謝老天。

他看了一眼手錶，將近早上六點。他抬起頭，看到Erik睡在另外一張床上。Charles搖搖晃晃走進浴室，用水潑了自己的臉，看著鏡中的倒影。他的頭髮很亂，臉色有點蒼白，臉頰冒出鬍渣——他看起來一團糟。

淋浴的時候，很長一段時間Charles只是站在水流底下一動也不動，專注在整理自己的「大腦」，把那些記憶收拾妥當，並且把其中一些鎖進他再也不想碰的遙遠角落。

徹底翻找另外一個人的記憶通常都不是一個很好的經驗，尤其是Shaw這種人。

在他擦乾身體的時候，他才注意到忘了帶替換的衣服。Charles只好用浴巾圍住下半身，走出浴室，卻看到室內的燈亮著，Erik已經醒了，並且坐在床邊望向他。

「你還好嗎？」Erik問。

Charles點頭，「我沒事。這就只是過度使用能力的副作用。」

Erik仔細端詳著Charles，然後說道：「你看起來確實比昨晚好多了。」

「是啊，我已經能夠感覺到肚子餓了。」食慾恢復永遠是一個指標。

Erik對他微微一笑。

「那你呢？」Charles問：「我看到你硬生生摔到地上。」

「皮肉傷而已。」Erik毫不在乎回答，接著說：「我倒想知道你從Shaw那裡得知了什麼。」

「當然。」Charles說，然後碰了一下自己的太陽穴，「Shaw參與的犯罪活動、他的人際網路、以及Sentinel計畫。」

Erik點頭。Charles坐到自己的床邊，和Erik面對面，然後透過心電感應把他重新組織過的資訊傳給Erik。

在那之後，他們各自坐在原處，沒有交談。Charles知道Erik正在消化那些接收到的資訊，而他不希望打擾Erik，所以他的注意力轉移到別的地方。他想到David，紐約現在的時間是早上九點多，或許他應該打電話給Sharon。希望David沒有拆了她的房子。

回想起那些光怪陸離的夢境，Charles只能搖了搖頭。Erik出現在兩個夢境，而其中一個……

Charles望向閉著雙眼、專心思考的Erik。他忍不住微笑。他讓自己的視線掃過Erik的身體。Erik沒有穿上衣，他的身上只有一件及膝的短褲。Erik很少穿短褲，他通常都會穿長褲。Charles看著Erik的膝蓋和小腿，他的腿部線條真的很漂亮……Charles移開視線，以免再看下去他可能會被自己的慾望吞噬。最後他的目光落在Erik的肩膀上的紗布，不知為何這令他心底的警鈴響起。

Charles回想起在那個夢裡，他的鼻尖碰到紗布的觸感。

他開始感到驚恐。

「Erik？」Charles忐忑不安開口。

Erik睜開眼，對他投以詢問的目光。

「昨晚，我們……我……那 _不是_ 夢，對吧？」

Erik仔細望著他，回答：「不是。」

「哇啊！」Charles立刻把臉埋進自己的手掌，「喔老天！Erik，我真的非常、非常抱歉！我從來沒聽過有人吃了止痛藥之後會做出這種事，看來我可能是第一個。」

他想起Erik一開始有抗拒的動作，這令他的心情立刻墜入谷底。

有些人說，心電感應者最可怕的一點，在於他們不是強迫別人做出違背他們意願的事，而是直接改變他們的意願，讓他們心甘情願做出原本不願意做的事。

Charles不否認自己有時候確實會有這一類的黑暗幻想：只消他想要，他可以得到任何一個他想要得到的人。

然而，他拒絕成為那種人。透過能力改變對方的意願，某方面而言，他得到的只是他創造出來的幻象，而非 _真正_ 得到對方。

但昨晚，他做了什麼好事？他要求Erik躺到他的身邊？要求Erik不要拒絕他？

Charles忍不住呻吟。

Erik的手放上他的膝蓋，讓他差點跳起來。

Charles猛然抬起頭，看到Erik站在他的面前。

「你為什麼道歉？」Erik輕聲問：「為了你所做的事？」

Charles望著Erik。他看起來不像生氣，但他眼裡有某種更幽暗的東西。Charles忍不住吞嚥。「我道歉，是因為我做出了違反你意願的事。」他解釋。

Erik笑了，那是Charles非常喜歡的咧嘴笑容。Charles鬆了一口氣，同時感到有一點輕飄飄。

Erik說：「Charles，你沒有強迫我做任何違背我意願的事。」他直視著Charles的雙眼，緩緩跪下，跪在Charles的雙腿之間。

在Erik的雙手放上他的腰間時，Charles才突然意識到他全身上下只有一條浴巾。

 

 


	11. Part 3 - The World We Live in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在調查的過程中，Charles在Shaw的記憶裡看到一張熟悉的臉孔：Nathaniel Essex，他曾經以Nathan Milbury博士的身分和Charles的父親一起共事；Erik發現他早已捲入一個與變種人基因實驗相關的案件。

 

當Erik站在書桌前，手肘撐著上身的重量並且 _動彈不得_ 的時候，他模糊不清地想著，他實在不應該答應Charles說什麼「慢慢來」的。

將近八個月之前，Erik來到美國。他有心理準備自己可能會在海關遭到刁難，因此他也盤算著，如有必要，他不排斥提供部分的情報給政府機關作為交換條件。然而Erik卻沒有想到，和他面談的人竟是赫赫有名的Charles Xavier，也沒有想到他們竟然指派心電感應者Charles Xavier監視他，更沒有想到知名的變種人民權運動人士Charles Xavier居然會邀請Erik暫住他家。

在變種人的世界裡，Charles算是名人。雖然他的知名度遠遠不到搖滾巨星的程度，但只要是關注變種人事務的人，不可能沒聽過Charles Xavier這個名字。Erik知道Charles是一名專攻基因療法研究的學者，他經常和政府合作因而贏得「變種人專家」的稱號，以及他的父親是全球知名的Xavier學校的創辦人。但直到Erik莫名其妙跟著Charles回家並且見到他的家人之後，他才真正開始認識Charles Xavier這個人。

整體而言，Charles遠比Erik想像中的還要「有用」。

起初，Erik感到有些過意不去，因為負責監視他的這份差事竟然落到Charles這個局外人的頭上。儘管如此，Erik從未興起改變原定計畫的念頭。但出乎Erik意料的是，Charles竟然主動提供協助，還為他介紹了FBI負責調查變種人犯罪案件的Moira MacTaggert探員。

Erik猜想Charles之所以這麼熱心，大概是因為這牽涉到Wideawake計畫和Sentinel的緣故。

這是Erik樂於見到的情況。他相信Charles越是關心，那麼他就越不會干涉Erik的調查行動。至於Charles開口說要幫忙，和Erik一起行動，那讓Erik相當詫異。畢竟，Charles看起來比較像是坐在書桌後面的學者，而不是外勤探員的類型。

紐約辦公大樓那次的行動讓Erik瞭解到和心電感應者合作是怎麼一回事，也讓他發現如果一個團隊裡面有一名心電感應者的成員，那相當於他們擁有一個具有通訊與調度功能的超級偵察兵，各不用說這名成員還能夠隨時以某些心電感應相關的變種能力支援精神覆蓋範圍之內的多名組員。

心電感應者曾經被視為諜報戰的利器，但如何將精神系的變種能力運用在實戰的領域，這個課題卻沒有多少人討論過。Erik不知道確切的原因，他猜想理由可能在於心電感應者可以直接影響他人的決定或是決策過程，所以他們很少碰到肢體衝突的情境。因此，與其費心思考如何將能力運用在實戰，還不如將訓練的重點放在其他的面向。

等到Erik聽了Charles轉述Tessa的訊息之後，他更加確定自己必須拉攏Charles。Shaw的身邊有Emma Frost，如果Erik也有心電感應者盟友，這可以改善目前他所處的劣勢——畢竟，對付心電感應者的最佳方案，就是科技以及另外的心電感應者。除此之外，物理性的攻擊對Shaw幾乎無效，假如Erik和Shaw起了正面衝突，他將會需要Charles使用精神能力協助他對付Shaw。

說穿了，事實 _不是_ Charles遠比Erik想像中的還要有用，而是Erik發現 _他需要Charles_ 。

發現他需要別人提供幫忙的事實，這讓總是獨自行動的Erik相當不自在。

在此同時，Charles對他的好感讓整個情況更為複雜。

大約在Charles和他相遇的第二天，Erik就注意到Charles注視著他的方式，以及他眼裡的壓抑。Erik知道自己應該利用這個優勢，但他不認為那會是一個好主意。一來是他不願意傷害Charles，二來則是……得了吧，那個傢伙是心電感應者，他很有能在第一時間就看穿Erik打算利用他的企圖，並且當著Erik的面拆穿；或，更糟的是，Charles看穿Erik的企圖卻佯裝不知道，反過來利用Erik的企圖，趁機「佔他便宜」。不管怎樣，利用Charles對他的好感似乎不是一個好主意，因此Erik採取不置可否的態度，沒有表示明確的拒絕，但也沒有表達過度的鼓勵。

Charles不是Erik通常喜歡的類型。他是個溫文儒雅的知性學者，笑起來的時候帶著幾分孩子氣。客觀來說，Charles相當迷人，只不過他不是Erik的偏好。然而，Erik發現自己相當喜歡聽Charles說話，尤其是Charles談起變種人的時候。Charles的神情總是專注且著迷，而他說話的內容非常有意思。Erik猜想，坐在教室裡聽著Charles講課，那或許是一件愉快的事。此外，Erik也發現Charles看似天真和樂觀的外表之下，藏著一張比Erik想像中還要更加穩重與世故的臉孔，這讓Erik覺得相當有趣。

Charles不是Erik通常喜歡的類型。但在那天晚上，他們兩人坐在餐桌前，討論了好幾個小時的拉斯維加斯之行，等到討論終了的時候，他們才發現原來兩人竟然如此靠近對方。Charles怔怔望著Erik，他那雙藍色的眼睛裡面盡是渴望和壓抑——在那一刻，Erik一時鬼迷心竅，縮短了他們之間的距離，讓他們的雙唇相碰。這個舉動令Erik旋即愣住，他完全不懂自己到底在想什麼，也不懂自己到底做了什麼好事。但那個吻……那個吻遠比Erik想像的還要好。Charles的動作相當輕柔，雖有耐心但十分執著，一如他帶給Erik的印象。

即便如此，Erik並沒有和Charles交往的打算。原因有幾個，其中最主要的是他們即將一起前往拉斯維加斯，進入地獄火俱樂部進行調查，所以他們需要的是全心全意準備任務，而不是為他們的合作關係添加不確定的因素。

因此，隔天早上Erik拒絕了Charles——好吧，嚴格來說他並沒有拒絕Charles。當時Charles臉上毫不隱藏的失望讓Erik相當過意不去，畢竟前一晚是他主動踏出那一步的。Erik站在Charles的身旁，他覺得自己應該說些什麼，但他想不到任何可以說的話。最後，Charles回過頭，對他說：「也許我們可以慢慢來？」

他望著Charles眼裡閃爍的期待和些許緊張，點了點頭，然後走過去親了一下Charles的臉頰，看到Charles的臉容瞬間明亮幾分。這讓Erik忍不住微笑。

雖然Charles不是Erik通常喜歡的類型，但Erik發現自己確實喜歡Charles。

如果Erik不喜歡Charles，他不可能近八個月的時間一直待在Charles的身旁。

明天就是會議舉行的日子了。

對於參加會議的人，這同時也是住在全國各地或甚至是海外的熟識難得有機會相聚的場合。

Erik和Charles帶著David來到紐約市。David目前就讀Xavier學校的幼稚園，而他們父子已經在四個月之前搬到Westchester。Charles曾經向Erik表示，他在美國的期間，可以繼續住在紐約市區的公寓。但David _一直_ 問Erik會不會跟他們一起搬去新家——姑且不論那到底是不是Charles在背後指使他的兒子——總而言之，那導致Erik住進Charles的新居，搞得所有人都把Erik當成Charles的同居人。

他們先把David送到Sharon家——Sharon邀請Erik來她家和他們共進感恩節晚餐，Erik別無選擇只能答應——然後他和Charles前往訂位的餐廳，和Moira共進晚餐。

這是Erik和Charles自從搬離紐約市之後第一次和Moira見面，不過他們一直保持著通訊，交換關於Shaw的情報。一離開拉斯維加斯，Charles立刻和Moira聯絡，並且安排見面，討論他們在地獄火俱樂部的發現。

心電感應不被視為有效的法律證據，充其量只能夠當作「可靠的線報」。Shaw在世界各地招募變種人，不論是地獄火俱樂部的員工或是替他處理其他事務的變種人，其中都有不少是經過他「偷渡」入境的。儘管要罪證確鑿逮捕涉嫌走私人口的瞬移者絕非易事，但Moira保證她會循著這條線索追查下去，因為這是目前他們手邊最有希望的其中一個偵查方向。

只可惜Moira的調查並未得到具體的成果，而她也因為偵辦其他的案件而暫時停止追查Shaw，不過Shaw的案子從來都沒有終結。

他們離開餐館的時候已經超過晚上十點。Charles說他還要準備明天的講稿，Erik則說Charles根本不需要講稿，他可以在毫無準備的情況之下說出長篇大論。Moira笑著說她也要早點休息，然後和他們兩人在餐廳門口道別。Charles打了通電話給Sharon，Sharon說David已經睡了。接著他們一起回到Charles以前的公寓，打算明早直接從那裡出發前往會議舉行的飯店。

然而，此刻，Charles _並沒有_ 在準備明天的講稿。

講稿放在書桌上，就在Erik的眼前，而他的汗水從額頭上滴落，使得手稿上不少字跡暈開。Charles站在他的身後，抱著他的腰，緩慢在他體內抽動。

從賭城回來之後，性成為他們的關係的一部分。Charles開口問過Erik的偏好，而他總是非常尊重Erik，願意配合他，從來都不會忽視Erik的感受和他的需求。和Charles做愛的感覺很棒，理由不盡然是Charles似乎總是知道Erik想要的是什麼而且Erik每次都能夠得到滿足（Erik曾經聽過一些關於性對象是心電感應者的流言，只是他從來都沒有「求證」的機會），更多的原因在於Charles對待他的態度，那讓Erik感覺到他是受到重視的。

今晚一開始也是那樣。他們回到公寓之後，Erik換上居家服，走進臥房的時候看到大燈沒開，只有桌燈亮著，而Charles坐在書桌前奮筆疾書。他走到Charles的身後，低下頭親了一下他的耳朵後方。Charles發出滿足的輕哼，喃喃說道：「等一下，Erik，我還沒有寫完……」Erik無視他的抗議，沿著他的耳朵親到他的臉頰，直到他放下手裡的鋼筆，別過頭，親吻Erik。在那之後他們廝磨了一小段時間，接著是相當有效率甚至於稍嫌不夠充分的準備，然後Charles讓他扶著桌面，從後面進入他。快速、猛烈，這是Erik偏好的方式。

喘息，呻吟，略微凌亂的快節奏撞擊，衣物散落在他們的腳邊。Erik閉上眼，全心全意享受身體的歡愉。

快感越來越強烈，在他感覺到高潮正在累積之際，Charles卻突然停了下來，並且抽離他的身體。

「Erik？」Charles喘氣問道：「你介意我們……慢慢來嗎？」

第一時間Erik只想叫Charles閉嘴（並且繼續操他），但他的理智隨著快速消退的快感逐漸恢復清晰。儘管有 _一點_ 不悅也有一點不解，但Erik依舊搖了搖頭，表示他不介意。

他的回應似乎讓Charles頗為開心。

Charles環抱住Erik，親吻他的後頸，撫摸他的雙臂，整個人貼在Erik的背上。Charles是一個喜歡摟摟抱抱的人，但自從他注意到Erik不喜歡公然示愛的舉動之後，Charles就不曾在大庭廣眾之下做出過分親密的動作——不過，在他們私下相處的時候，Charles經常整個人黏在Erik的身上。

他示意Erik彎腰。儘管有些不耐煩，但Erik還是彎下腰，用手肘撐住自己的上半身。

Charles開始輕咬Erik的背部，雙手分別從Erik的雙臂移到他的胸前和下腹，撫摸他知道能讓Erik興奮的部位，一點一點挑起Erik逐漸冷卻的慾望。Erik感覺到Charles的陰莖頂著他的臀部，他忍不住往後貼了過去，滿意地聽到Charles發出呻吟。

Charles附在Erik的耳旁輕聲道：「Erik，你同意我們要慢慢來。」他頓了一下，問：「你介意被綁嗎？」

「什麼？」

Charles親了一下Erik的太陽穴，「就像這樣。」

在那一刻，Erik發現自己無法動彈。

Erik試圖移動自己的身體，他的手腳和軀幹不聽使喚。他無法轉頭，但他可以眨眼、可以張開嘴巴，還有他的呼吸依然順暢。

Erik見過幾次Charles把別人定在原地的景象，但Charles從來都沒有對他做過這種事。

「如果這讓你不舒服，告訴我，我馬上解除。」Charles急忙說道。

雖然這種感覺真的很奇怪，而且身體不聽使喚讓他有點緊張，但……Erik認為他可以試試看。

「沒關係。」Erik低聲回答。他讓自己鬆懈下來。

 _謝謝你，Erik，_ Charles將嘴唇貼在Erik的頸背， _謝謝你這麼信任我。_

Charles沒來由說的那句話令Erik困惑，但他的疑問很快就被遺忘，因為Charles伸手握住Erik緩緩套弄，同時搖動他的臀部，讓他的陰莖在Erik的臀間滑動。稍早的潤滑劑弄得他們的下身一片溼滑，Charles一直摩擦著他的穴口，好幾次Erik都覺得他就要滑進他的體內，但每一次都讓他失望。

他想要移動自己，想要敦促Charles，卻發現他不得動彈，只能夠順著Charles的節奏和緩慢的動作。

終於，Erik感覺到Charles調整姿勢，抵著他的入口，重重推進他的體內。在那個瞬間，他們兩人同時發出滿足的呻吟聲。

雖然Charles的步調依舊緩慢，但他每一個動作都帶給Erik興奮已久的身體強烈的快感。在Erik今晚第二次感覺到高潮開始累積的時候，Charles又停了下來。他緊緊抱住Erik，在他耳邊喘息。

 _你在幹嘛？_ Erik氣急敗壞問。

 _我說要慢慢來。_ Charles回答。他在Erik的頸側留下一連串溼黏的吻，一面用手撫弄他，讓他維持在極度興奮的狀態，卻沒有給他足夠的刺激讓他達到高潮。

Charles一次又一次把他往最高點的方向推，卻一次又一次在就只差了那麼一點點的地方收手。他會保持靜止停在Erik的體內，緊緊抱著他的腰；或他會完全離開Erik的身體，然後放入兩根手指，繼續抽送的動作。

一開始那讓Erik感到相當挫折以及些許憤怒，因為Charles一再把他帶到爆發的邊緣，卻屢屢在關鍵的時候減少刺激。他想要移動自己，讓Charles能夠更深入他的身體，讓他能夠在Charles的手裡抽送，因為就只差那麼一點，那麼一點點……可是他 _動彈不得_ 。

經過幾次徒勞無功的掙扎之後，Erik放棄了。他盯著眼前那張字跡被他的汗水暈開的手稿，模糊地想著，他實在不應該答應Charles說什麼「慢慢來」的。

在模模糊糊之中，Erik逐漸瞭解到，無法得到最終滿足的人不只有他——事實上，Charles也是。每一次Charles退出Erik身體的時候，那表示Charles也在爆發的邊緣，但他逼著自己退開，好讓這個甜美的折磨能夠持續下去。

直到Erik的意識開始模糊不清，他隱約感覺到Charles加快速度。當Charles的手放上他的陰莖，Erik幾乎在那一刻爆發。

在那一刻，Erik恢復他對身體的掌控。被多次延後的性高潮強烈得令他幾乎無法呼吸。Erik的雙手和雙腳無法再支撐他的重量，他趴在書桌上，而Charles趴在他的背上，好半晌兩人都沒有任何動作。

最後，Charles抽離Erik的身體。他們靠著對方的軀體，一起滑落到地板上，安靜地躺在對方身旁。Charles貼在Erik的胸前，吻著他的頸窩，輕輕撫摸著他的後腰。儘管Charles的手上有潤滑劑也有精液，每次都把他弄得一塌糊塗，但Erik發現他喜歡和Charles依偎在一起的感覺，也喜歡Charles的觸碰。

「Erik。」Charles輕聲說。Erik睜開眼，看到Charles專注地注視著他。他的雙唇印上Erik的臉頰，然後伸出舌頭舔了一下嘴唇才碰過的地方。「你的臉上有墨水。」

Erik別開眼，看到那張手稿也在地板上。他瞪著紙上暈開的字跡，「你大概得重寫一份講稿。」

Charles笑了，「不必。我記得內容。」

啊，那個傢伙的心電感應能力帶給他驚人的記憶力，因為他可以挖掘自己的記憶。這可真是方便啊。

十一個小時之後，Erik坐在會議廳裡。他望著Charles走上臺，坐到演講桌前，從西裝口袋掏出折疊的紙張，攤開在講桌上。開始演講之前，Charles瞄了Erik一眼，他的嘴角浮現一抹清晰可見的微笑。

儘管他們兩人都戴著抑制項圈，但Erik幾乎可以聽到Charles得意的笑聲。那張講稿讓Erik無可避免想起昨晚，而他知道那也是閃過Charles腦袋的念頭。

直到現在，他的體內還殘留著昨晚那場緩慢的性愛留下的感覺。他猜想Charles也 _知道_ 。

Erik望著Charles。他嘴角的笑意消失，神情轉為嚴肅，開始他的演說。

他發誓等到Charles的演講結束之後，他一定要把那張手稿撕成碎片。

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

Erik認為在賭城發生的事確實改變了一切。

那天晚上他們在地獄火俱樂部的行動相當順利，全部都按照計畫進行，Charles也毫無阻礙讀取了Shaw的記憶。

在他們從紐約出發之前，Charles曾經對Erik說：「如果我過度使用能力，可能會昏睡個一、兩天。 _如果_ 發生了那種事，你得幫我打電話給Sharon，因為我保證每天都會和David說話。」

「好。」Erik隨口答應。他沒有放太多心思在這件事之上，畢竟，和行動時可能碰到的各種突發狀況相較之下，Charles在行動結束之後睡得不省人事，這聽起來不是非常需要擔心的事。

當晚他們離開地獄火俱樂部的時候，Charles看起來疲倦不堪，甚至於，他一坐到車上就開始打瞌睡。Erik對此感到難以置信，尤其是他自身還處在出任務的狀態，全神貫注在周遭的所有動靜。

Erik把Charles載回飯店。他試圖搖醒Charles，但Charles只是迷迷糊糊應了一聲，然後把頭靠在Erik的肩上。Erik別無選擇，只好使用他的能力，讓Charles稍微飄浮起來。為了避免引人側目，Erik把手臂穿過Charles的腋下，把他拽在自己的身旁。Charles發出意義不明的哼聲，伸手摟住Erik的腰，貼在他的身上。所幸Charles相當安分，否則Erik大概無法向同乘電梯的那對中年夫婦解釋說他的朋友只是喝多了。

回到房間之後，Charles脫掉外衣和鞋子，胡亂吞了止痛藥，倒在床上立刻睡著。

Erik換下西裝，持續保持警戒好一段時間，直到他數度確認沒有人盯著他們離開地獄火俱樂部並且一路跟蹤他們回到飯店，他才讓自己鬆懈下來。

一旦精神放鬆，Erik開始感到倦意襲來。他熄掉房間裡的大燈，正準備休息的時候，卻看見Charles猛然坐起，大口喘著氣。

「Charles？」Erik輕聲問，但Charles卻好像沒有聽到。他脫掉身上的背心，隨手往旁邊一丟，再度躺回床上。

看來Charles作了惡夢。

 _不曉得Charles到底讀到了什麼？_ Erik皺眉想道。他非常好奇Charles從Shaw身上得知的資訊，但目前Charles的狀況似乎不允許他和Erik分享情報。看來只能等到Charles清醒之後，他們才有辦法討論那些進展了。

「David！」

Charles的呼喊聲吸引了Erik的注意力。

他抬眼望去，看到Charles依舊沒有清醒，那只是夢話，而且他睡得十分不安穩。在那之後Charles安靜了幾分鐘，然後他的身體猛然震了一下。

Erik回想起他任職於安全部隊的時候，曾經和一位名叫Yaffa的共情能力者共事。Yaffa能夠接收旁人的情緒，藉由在人群中偵測到緊張、憎惡、仇恨等強烈情緒，她得以鎖定潛在的攻擊者或恐怖分子；除此之外，Yaffa的偵訊技巧非常高明，就算她不能讀到別人的想法，但她可以透過對方的情緒變化判斷回答的真偽，使用精密計算過的精準言語操縱對方，令他們一步一步掉進陷阱，突破他們的心防，或甚至使他們崩潰，最終據實以告。

和Yaffa一起負責大使館區的維安勤務大概是Erik服役於安全部隊的期間，他覺得最有趣的工作經驗。Yaffa偵測的是人們心懷的敵意，Erik偵測的則是他們攜帶的武器，他們帶領的團隊據信為安全部隊有史以來績效最佳的一支隊伍。

然而，共情能力者的優勢卻也是他們的最大弱點——Erik還記得有一次他們碰到汽車炸彈攻擊，當時他立即發動磁能護盾，將大多數隊員籠罩在他的保護範圍之內。不幸的是有兩名隊員站得離他太遠而且距離爆炸原點太近，在他們重傷倒地的同時，站在Erik身後的Yaffa也痛苦地摔倒在地，彷彿被炸傷的人是 _她_ 。

Erik望著躺在床上翻來覆去的Charles。雖然心電感應者和共情能力者不一樣，但Erik猜想這可能是精神能力者的共通弱點：他們在讀取別人的情緒或思緒的時候，自己無可避免會受到影響。

「Erik。」

這一次，Charles呼喚的是他的名字。

Erik憂心地走到他床邊，低下頭看著他。「Charles？」他問道。

Charles並沒有真正清醒，但他似乎能夠感應到Erik。即使Charles的雙眼幾乎睜不開，但他對Erik露出燦爛的笑容，同時伸出手摸著Erik的臉。Erik怔怔望著Charles，不太瞭解為什麼這能夠讓Charles笑得這麼開心。

只不過，Erik知道的下一件事，就是他發現自己不知何時躺在Charles的身邊，而Charles的手在他的胸腹間遊走。

Erik瞭解這意味著Charles使用了能力。

這讓他相當 _不高興_ 。

Erik忍不住想到地獄火俱樂部的酒保Madrox——前一秒Charles還興高采烈地和他調笑，但下一秒他就毫不猶豫消除了Madrox的記憶。

當心電感應者是你的盟友時，他們非常有用；然而，當心電感應者是你的敵人時，他們……好吧，Erik告訴自己，今後盡可能不要和心電感應者為敵。

Charles的手往下來到他的胯間。Erik正打算把Charles的手推開的時候，卻聽到Charles的聲音響起： _喔拜託，我還以為這終於不再是惡夢了。_

那句話讓Erik一時之間不知道該如何反應。

原來Charles以為這仍是夢境？

Erik看著Charles眼睛沒睜卻一臉苦惱的模樣，不知為何，他心軟了。暗暗嘆了一口氣，Erik把手移開，閉上雙眼，讓Charles碰他。

他承認自己對Charles有好感，也不排斥Charles的觸碰，可是……即使最後Erik停止思考，專心在感受，而且還在Charles的手裡射精，但他依舊有點難過。

這不是他希望的發展，而他相信Charles希望的也不是這樣。

當Charles沉沉睡去的時候，他的手還在Erik的褲子裡。

Erik忍不住再次嘆息。他把Charles的手移開，用自己的衣服把他們兩人的手和身體都擦乾淨，然後盡可能輕手輕腳離開Charles的身邊。

那個晚上Erik睡睡醒醒，隔天一早他被Charles下床的聲音吵醒，聽到Charles走進浴室，隔了很久都還沒走出來。

Erik不免替Charles感到擔心，畢竟昨晚他的氣色很差，而且惡夢連連一整夜。Erik翻身下床，在房間裡來回踱步。好幾次他走到浴室門口，想要敲門詢問Charles是否安好，但他的手還沒碰到門板又收了回來。最後他坐回床邊，決定耐心等待就好。

Charles終於離開了浴室。他全身上下只有一條浴巾，但他卻完全沒有注意到他正在展示他自己的身體——還有，他看似一點也不記得昨晚在這個房間裡發生的事。Erik完全不知道他應該鬆一口氣還是生氣。

「我倒想知道你從Shaw那裡得知了什麼。」Erik說。

「當然。」Charles回答，然後他用心電感應把他得知的資訊傳給Erik。

就算Charles探知的資訊無法當作證據，但Erik瞭解到，若沒有Charles的參與，他不可能獲知這些資訊。

Shaw是一個龐大的變種人跨國犯罪集團的中心，他握有Sentinel的技術，但沒有建造大量生產機器人的地下工廠——不過，他手邊藏有Sentinel的原型機，暗中用來對付對他本人造成威脅的變種人。

Erik思索這些他得到的新訊息。Shaw是一個追求是權力和掌控的野心家，他的立場不是協助人類政府對抗變種人，也不會支持變種人向人類政府爭取權利。他企圖挑起爭端，但他的目的不是造成全面衝突，而只是為了從對立的情勢之中獲取自己的利益。

Erik猜想他的調查到了終點，他弄清了Shaw的真面目，至於其他的他無能為力——如同Moira MacTaggert探員所說的，他在這裡沒有法律管轄權，不論Shaw還做了什麼好事，那都不是Erik份內的事。

至於接下來他該做什麼？對此Erik感到有點茫然。他不打算繼續替政府工作，但也沒有一個明確的方向。

還有他不知道自己該如何開口向Charles道別。

「Erik？」

聽到Charles忐忑不安的聲音，Erik睜開眼，好奇地望向他。

「昨晚，我們……我……那不是夢，對吧？」

「不是。」Erik回答，同時不動聲色地仔細觀察Charles的反應。

Charles全身上下散發著懊悔，他把臉埋進雙掌，不斷向Erik道歉。

對於一個可以用自己的大腦和意志得到一切，甚至是為所欲為的人，Charles給Erik的印象卻是……他可能是Erik遇過最強的變種人，但他同時也是Erik遇過最謙卑的人。

Erik和情報部門的其他人一樣都不喜歡心電感應者。根據他曾經聽過的傳聞，為政府部門工作的心電感應者，除了必須的背景調查之外，還得通過嚴格的「心理測驗」，確保他們的道德觀念和行事準值得信任。至於那個測驗進行的方式，老實說，有點 _不人道_ 。心電感應者被要求戴上抑制項圈，注射吐真劑，然後進行面談，挖出他們的一切。他們不是戰俘，不適用於日內瓦公約的條文；他們不是嫌犯，對他們下藥並且偵訊並非違反法律； _他們是 **自願** 接受檢驗的變種人。_

Erik不認為那是一個合理或者公平的政策——把變種人預設成罪犯，沒有任何犯罪紀錄的他們必須先證明自己沒有犯罪的意圖才能夠得到信任？——然而，他多少可以理解這個考量，因為確實有濫用能力差點釀成天下大亂的心電感應者這種負面的前例。

Charles看似得到不少政府單位的信任，Erik不曉得他是否通過嚴格的測驗，但和Charles實際相處之後，Erik大致瞭解為什麼大多數人傾向於相信Charles的原因了。Charles總是很真誠，竭誠善待身邊的人，沒有流露半分（被人察覺到的）惡意。在Erik才剛認識Charles、根本還不清楚他的為人和行事原則的時候，他的直覺告訴他，他可以信任Charles；就算到了現在，Erik也幾乎不曾懷疑過Charles。這對Erik而言，不是一件尋常的事。

看到Charles沮喪不已的模樣，一點都不像是昨晚那個「乘機得逞」的人，Erik竟然覺得他……非常討人喜歡。

還有他相信自己不曉得在什麼時候已經喜歡上Charles了。

Erik走到Charles的面前，他感覺到自己的心跳加快。他把雙手放上Charles的膝蓋，令Charles差點跳起來。

在紐約的時候，Charles經常穿著寬鬆的休閒服，直到昨天Erik才第一次看到Charles穿合身的西裝，他忍不住多看了兩眼。至於昨晚Charles的身體貼著他的時候，Erik發現Charles雖然不是特別壯碩，但他的手臂和雙腿都很結實，看起來像是有在規律運動並且維持自己身材的人。

_但他竟然完全沒有發現自己幾乎全裸坐在Erik的面前。_

「Charles，你沒有強迫我做任何違背我意願的事。」他向Charles保證，緩緩跪下，把雙手放在Charles的腰際，輕扯著那條浴巾。

Erik看到Charles突然理解的瞬間。他的雙眼瞪大，漲紅了臉，貌似非常不好意思，甚至比他們闖進地獄火俱樂部地下室的時候看起來還要更緊張。

Erik忍不住咧嘴微笑。說真的，這實在 _太有趣_ 了。

「Erik。」Charles用力握住他的雙手，急促說道：「呃，等等……」

Erik決定不再逗他。他讓Charles把他拉起來，抱著他一起滾到床上。

Charles摟住Erik，Erik伸手回抱住他，他們赤裸的胸膛貼在一起。雖然只是擁抱，但Erik覺得這絕對是到目前為止他們之間最親密的舉動。

他們的嘴唇相碰，數個輕緩又懶散的親吻。Charles笑得很開心，窩在Erik的胸前，沒多久之後又迷迷糊糊睡著。Erik讓自己的嘴唇貼在Charles的額頭上，闔上眼，也跟著入睡。

等到他再次醒來的時候，已經將近中午。Charles不在床上，但Erik聽到他說話的聲音。他下床，尋聲找去，發現Charles站在陽臺，正在和David講電話。

David絕對是Erik開始喜歡Charles的其中一個原因，同時也是Erik不願貿然和Charles交往的原因之一。Erik沒有打算在美國停留太久，如果Charles是個單身漢，他們或許可以發展一段好聚好散、沒有壓力的短暫關係，共度愉快的幾個星期或幾個月，然後分道揚鑣。但，Charles是個單親爸爸，而David……倘若Erik和Charles的互動過於密切，在他離開之後，David大概會不斷追問Charles，Erik為什麼消失了。那可不是Erik樂於見到的事。

David本身就就是一個謎團。他用名字稱呼Charles，儘管他很明顯的就是Charles的兒子。除了相似的變種能力，他看起來就像是小一號的Charles，一模一樣的深褐色捲髮、極為神似的臉孔；David會說希伯來語，但他的飲食一點都不符合猶太教規範的「潔淨」食物。Erik猜想David之前可能不是Charles撫養，根據他說希伯來語的比例和英語不相上下的事實，Erik推測David的母親可能是頗為注重傳統的猶太人。在Moira來訪而Charles買泰國菜帶回家的那晚，Erik看到David吃酸辣湯裡的蛤蠣和花枝的時候，他忍不住想到如果David的母親看到這一幕，她大概會昏倒。

那個晚上，David氣呼呼跑進房間，Erik敲了他的房門，開門走進去。他的動機很單純：因為他需要Charles的協助。倘若Charles因為David的緣故而無法幫忙，那對Erik一點好處也沒有。David很好懂，就算他不曾開口說話，但他毫無隱藏的表情和肢體語言訴說了全部。David擔心Charles突然消失，再也不回來——就像他的父親和母親——而Charles說他們可能會碰上危險所以不讓David跟去，那句話更是一點幫助也沒有。

Erik蹲在David的面前，注視著他，說道：「Charles不會有事。我向你保證，我會保護他。」

David瞪著Erik，用一種不像是四歲小孩的眼神直視著他。半晌，他點頭，然後張開手臂抱住Erik，令Erik呆愣在原地，不知道該如何是好。最後，他帶David來到廚房，為他們兩人各自倒了一杯果汁，在那裡等Charles回家。

同樣也在那晚，Charles告訴Erik，David的母親是 _Gabrielle Shomron_ ——Erik發現那解釋了很多，David用名字稱呼Charles的原因、他會說希伯來語的原因，以及他的變種能力為什麼在這個年紀就已經覺醒。

幾乎全世界的人都聽過Shomron事件，而知道這個慘劇的人大概也聽聞唯一的生還者被親人收養的消息。由於當事人未成年的緣故，他的名字和其他細節從來不曾在媒體上公佈。

距今五個月前，Erik在電視機前看了事件週年揭碑儀式的轉播。當大家為唯一的生還者祈福的時候，他還好奇地想著，不知道那個男孩後來怎麼了？

Erik和Gabrielle Shomron有過一面之緣。在Erik離開安全部隊之後，有一次他剛好人在特拉維夫，接到通知請他支援外交官晚宴的維安勤務。當時Erik站在大廳的主要出入口，使用能力感應附近所有的武器。在晚宴開始之前，Gabrielle特地走到Erik的面前，和他握手，並且向他道謝：「謝謝你，Mr. Lehnsherr，你對中止『變種人超級士兵計畫』的貢獻，是無人能及的。」

她的舉動讓Erik感到相當榮幸。Gabrielle Shomron是一個名人，雖然她和她的丈夫都不是變種人，但她的主張經常比許多身為變種人的人權運動人士還要更為激進。就個人而言，Erik相當佩服她，她是一位勇敢又有才幹的外交官。

「謝謝妳，女士。」Erik回答。

Gabrielle朝Erik點頭致意，並且再次和他握手道別，接著她挽著她的丈夫Daniel走進大廳。

那個短短的會面讓Erik很感動——然而，兩個星期之後，Shomron夫婦遇害的消息震驚了全世界。

Erik對此感到憤怒不已。他甚至覺得那些恐怖分子活該，死不足惜。

幾乎沒有人討論那個慘案對生還者造成什麼影響——為了保護未成年人所以大部分的資訊都沒有曝光確實是主要原因，但另外一個原因則是「變種人使用能力殺死人類」對於絕大多數人而言，依舊是一個非常敏感的課題。

直到Charles告訴Erik關於David的母親的身分，那個時候Erik才真正瞭解到，經歷過那個慘劇到底帶給David多深的創傷。

Erik站在一段距離之外，看著Charles用視訊和David「聊天」的模樣。

David真的很幸運擁有Charles這個父親。沒有人會否認Shomron夫婦的兒子是被害人，但那不代表所有的人都不認為他是怪物。倘若今天照顧David的是別人，為了應付這個「棘手」的個案，恐怕會讓David一直使用抑制劑。

等到Charles講完電話，飢腸轆轆的兩人換上外出的衣服，一起去餐廳吃午飯。

在Charles狼吞虎嚥吃完主餐之後，他開口說：「Erik，昨晚我做了很多夢，有些是我小時候的事，有些則是Shaw的記憶，另外有些就只是 _夢_ 。」他頓了一下，問：「你曾經和Shaw在某個醫務室之類的地方嗎？當時還有一個醫生幫你抽血？」

Erik有點驚訝聽到這句話，他開始回想，「我不確定。Shaw從來都沒有在我們訓練的時候出現。」

Charles點頭，若有所思道：「好吧，那有可能只是夢……或者，我看到的其實是監視器的影像？」

Erik問：「那個醫生是什麼模樣？」

「他看起來——」Charles沒有把話說完，他將手指放在自己的太陽穴旁，遲疑地問道：「你介意……？」

Erik搖頭，然後一個畫面閃進他的腦袋。

「Robert Windsor醫生。」Erik說：「替軍方工作的科學家，你知道，超級士兵的計畫總是和藥物實驗脫離不了關係，就算試驗對象已經擁有特殊能力。」

Charles皺起眉，他看起來有點憂心，「你聽過Nathan Milbury這個名字嗎？」他問。

Erik頷首，「Milbury博士是知名的變種人基因學者，雖然他已經是上一個世代的科學家。」他想了一下，又說：「我已經很久沒有聽到這個名字了。」

Charles的臉色轉為凝重，「Nathan Milbury，他在涉及一連串的變種人基因操作、人體實驗、以及複製人的實驗之後，從學界甚至是這個世界上消失無蹤，至今已經將近二十年沒有人聽到他的消息了。我們都以為他早已不在人世，但昨晚我在Shaw的記憶裡看到他，Nathaniel Essex，那似乎是他的真名。」他直視著Erik，又說：「另外，你碰過的那位Robert Windsor醫生，我想那是Essex的另一個化名。」

Charles的神情是Erik從未見過的嚴肅。儘管Nathaniel Essex對於Erik而言只是一個陌生的名字，但根據Charles的表情，他知道這一定是頗為嚴重的一件事。

「當年爆發這個『醜聞』的時候，還沒有任何適用的法律條文可以起訴他，充其量只是『不道德』而已。我不知道這個人的目的到底是什麼——Shaw認為他所做的是追求完美藝術品的行徑——但我知道他取得基因樣本的手法是出了名的 _不擇手段_ 。」

Charles定定望著Erik的雙眼，說：「Erik，我需要你留下來，幫我調查Essex。儘管我不知道他到底有什麼計畫，但這個人讓我很擔心。」

Charles的聲音很輕，但他的語調裡面有一種不容許別人拒絕的強硬，彷彿命令一般。

Erik回望著Charles。不知怎的，他竟然覺得……鬆了一口氣。因為他暫時不必煩惱該如何向Charles道別。

「好。」他點頭答應。

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

在他們回紐約之前，Charles和Erik先去了一趟新墨西哥州。

「當我還小的時候，我們——我的父親和我——有兩年住在阿拉莫戈多。」在出發之前，Charles對Erik解釋：「那個時候，變種人基因是熱門的研究主題，但因為這個議題相當敏感以及具有爭議性的緣故，除了少數大學和隸屬於政府的研究機關之外，民間的研究機構很少涉足這個領域，以免自己的實驗室、設備、或者研究人員成為某些反變種人團體的攻擊目標。

「我的父親加入Nathan Milbury博士領導的研究團隊——後來那個團隊因為變種人X基因解碼的研究而聲名大噪——當時我們住在Holloman空軍基地附近，直到許多年之後，我才瞭解到原來那是軍方主持的研究計畫，而研究團隊使用的設施正是以前核武器計畫的建築物。

「我知道那個變種人基因的研究計畫早就結束了，而且參與計畫的科學家們也早已離開阿拉莫戈多，Nathan Milbury失蹤多年、我的父親已經去世、Kurt Marko目前人在東岸。那已經是超過二十年前的往事，我猜那個地點大概什麼東西都沒有留下，但我還是想要親眼看看，希望能夠找到任何蛛絲馬跡；又或許，那裡的景象能夠觸發我的記憶，讓我想起某些目前不記得但實際上相當重要的線索。」

儘管Erik不認為Charles真能夠在關閉的廢棄研究機構找到重要的線索，但他目前沒有其他的計畫，因此他沒有反對，而是跟著Charles離開拉斯維加斯，開車前往新墨西哥。

Erik經常旅行——好吧，也許那不算旅行，而該稱作因為工作需求必須在不同地點之間往來的行為。雖然目前Erik還不確定他和Charles到底是怎麼一回事，不過他還滿喜歡和Charles一起旅行的感覺。

途中他們在亞利桑那的旗杆鎮停留一夜。Charles查看地圖和行事曆的時候，突然說：「你有興趣參觀三位一體核試場嗎？核試場每年只有四月和十月的第一個星期六對外開放，而明天剛好是四月的第一個星期六……反正順路，我們可以繞過去看看，不過，我們得一大早出發，因為開車到那裡起碼需要七個小時。」

再一次，沒有特定計畫的Erik點頭答應Charles的提議。

當晚Charles有禮貌地問了Erik一聲，能不能和他一起睡。在Erik同意之後，他爬上Erik的床，睡在他的身邊。他沒有伸手抱Erik，而只是很自然地讓他們的手腳在同一條毯子底下相碰。

在入睡之前，Erik聽著Charles平穩的呼吸，回想起他們在路上的對話。

Charles沒有問Erik任何他在情報單位的工作內容，不過他會詢問Erik在安全部隊期間使用變種能力工作的情況，彷彿他對變種人和人類團隊合作這種事非常感興趣。

「我聽過你的政治主張，」Erik說：「你不贊同『變種人自治區』的提案。」他知道突然變換話題有點突兀，但認識Charles到現在，他已經聽過Charles不少和變種人有關的發言，但他們還沒有聊過關於變種人自治區這個議題。Erik不同意Charles的主張，但由於之前他需要Charles的幫忙，所以盡可能不和他起爭執——不過現在Erik已經沒有這層顧慮了。

「嗯。」Charles隨口應了一聲。

「為什麼？」Erik不解問道：「我知道你非常關心變種人的權利，為什麼你寧可大費周章辦座談會、發起遊行、或跟政治人物進行耗費許多年時間的協商，願意接受人類加諸在我們身上的限制以換取他們制定更多法律 _保障_ 我們的權利，為何不乾脆支持變種人自治區的提案，讓變種人管理變種人的事務，那樣一來不是簡單很多嗎？」

Charles的視線沒有離開道路，他安靜了片刻，才開口問道：「Erik，你還記得在我們十幾歲的時候，曾經有人提倡『變種人建國』這個概念嗎？」

Erik聳肩，回答：「我們都知道那是不切實際的。」

除了國家領土的問題不容易解決之外，世界上多數國家不希望看到一個「屬於變種人的國家」存在，因為那表示全世界的變種人將會集結在一起，而他們勢必會成為最具有威脅的一股新勢力。除此之外，萬一某個國家大舉收留變種人難民，並且吸收變種人成為軍人或是特務，用來對付其他的國家，這絕對不是當今多數國家樂於見到的發展。因此，將變種人的問題繼續維持在國家內政的範圍，相較之下反倒是比較好的處理方式。

「假設當今所有的國家以及國際組織都不反對變種人建國，但來自不同國家、說著不同語言、甚至是擁有不同信仰的變種人，真的能夠順利建立一個國家嗎？」Charles說：「我們該如何組織政府？『 _誰_ 』該主導立法的程序並且決定採用何種政體？或使用哪一種語言當作官方語言？——如果變種人能夠順利走到那一步還沒有起內鬨，或是其他外來的勢力試圖操縱或干涉這個新興的國家。」

「……我倒沒有想過那些。」Erik承認。他怔怔瞪著Charles，他是真的沒有從這個角度去思考過這個問題。

「至於變種人自治區，」Charles再說：「撇開民族自決和分離主義的爭論不談，我之所以對這個主張抱持疑慮的原因，則是因為在我的觀念裡面，我不認為變種人是一個『種族』或是一個『民族』——我們是一個不同於人類的新『物種』，但這是生物性的定義，而不是文化性的。就算國籍相同，把來自不同州、不同社經背景、不同的移民家庭或文化傳統的變種人集中在同一個人造的社區裡面，我不覺得這能夠解決所有的問題。」他依舊直視著前方，語氣轉冷，「更不用說，『變種人自治區』這個沉寂多年的主張是數年前Kelly競選參議員的時候，再度提出並且引起眾人熱烈討論的。當時我人在英國，聽到這個消息之後下定決心要回到美國。我擔心一旦自治區成立，原本安於自己生活的變種人可能會遭受到旁人的壓力，在非自願的情況之下做出遷往自治區的決定；此外，我也擔心自治區可能會成為反變種人團體的攻擊目標，畢竟，那些仇視變種人的人，不會因為變種人離開他們的身邊，仇恨就突然停止。

「所以，對我而言，變種人被『隔離』在自治區，這並不是一個美麗的前景。我們不應該待在可能位於偏遠地帶的自治區，讓那些不想看到我們的人假裝我們不存在，並且讓各種關於變種人的瘋狂想像和不實謠言滋生；我們應該和人類共存，讓他們看到我們一點也不神祕，除了變種能力之外，我們和他們的差異並不大——這，才是我認為應該努力達成的目標。

「我承認這個社會對變種人依舊存在著非常多的限制，但這個存在著許多限制的社會卻也是我所知道最好的生活環境。也許這不是一件容易的事，但我有信心，我們付出的努力能夠讓這個社會變得更適合所有的人類和變種人居住。」

說到這，Charles快速瞥了Erik一眼，對他露出一個不好意思的微笑，「抱歉，我不該對你長篇大論。」他的注意力再度回到公路，「Raven總說我每次一說起話來就沒完沒了。」

Erik望著Charles的側面，久久說不出話。

過去Erik一直生活在靠著命令與服從運作的軍警單位，政治操作不是他的強項。他的國家對變種人公民算得上非常友善——儘管以色列政府的變種人政策差不多是招募他們替國家服務——直到遇見Shaw之後，Erik才開始真正思考變種人事務的問題。

和Charles見面之前，Erik對這位變種人人權運動者的印象是「那個傢伙是個無可救藥的理想主義者」；認識Charles之後，Erik依然認為他是無可救藥的理想主義者，但他瞭解到Charles絕非天真無知。

Charles是一個比表面上看起來還要更複雜的人。

Erik依舊不是很確定在變種人的議題之上他該相信的到底是哪一方的主張，但至少他認為Charles的理念相當有說服力。

熄燈之後，房間裡一片黑暗。Erik闔上雙眼，湊近躺在他身旁的Charles，輕輕吁了一口氣。

他猜想，也許在Charles的身邊多待一段時間，可以讓他更清楚這個問題的答案。

隔天清晨他們再度上路，中途短暫休息用餐和加油的時候換手開車，正午過後到達他們的目的地。

當他們兩人站在標示著全世界第一個核子裝置爆炸的紀念碑前方時，Charles緩緩開口：「我小時候來過這裡。」

Erik好奇地轉過頭，看到Charles皺眉瞪著前方。「當時我大概七或八歲，變種能力已經覺醒，在學校沒什麼朋友，因為我不知道該怎麼和那些怕我的同學還有老師們相處……不管怎樣，那個時候我經常去我的父親工作的地方，只要我不搗亂、不擅闖實驗室，乖乖坐在走廊或是休息室的沙發上看書或寫作業，那些大人通常不會管我。

「那天是星期六。我的父親進實驗室加班，我坐在他的辦公桌前看書，然後Milbury博士走過來，問我要不要參觀歷史名勝，因為每年只有兩天可以進入軍事管制區，這個機會相當難得。我說好，他就帶我來這裡。同車的還有Kurt Marko博士的兒子，Cain，他的父母才剛離婚，而他來到這裡和他的父親同住。」

說到這，Charles終於轉過頭看向Erik。他的臉上依舊帶著微笑，但他看起來有點哀傷。「Milbury是一個皮膚蒼白的人，Cain一直跟我說他可能是吸血鬼，而他跟來這裡只是想要看Milbury在大太陽底下會不會烤焦——當然，那種事情並沒有發生，所以Cain覺得很無聊，自顧自在這附近閒晃。那一天，我就站在這裡，Milbury站在我的旁邊，他跟我說：『一九四五年七月十六日，三位一體核測，大家都說那一天標記了核子世代的開端。你知道這意味著什麼嗎？Charles？嗯？……能源？武器？那都只是其中一部分而已。你知道什麼才是真正有價值的嗎？…… _放射線對基因造成的影響_ ，那才是真正擁有無限可能的潛力，那才是通往未來、完美以及永恆的關鍵。』

「當時我不瞭解Milbury說的到底是什麼，直到那些實驗的內容曝光之後，我才知道他們使用放射線進行基因操控的實驗，試圖 _創造_ 變種人。而我的父親……他也是『他們』的其中一個人。」

Erik看到Charles的臉色轉為陰沉。他沒有出聲。

這個世界曾經歷過一段黑暗時期，對於人類和變種人都是。二戰之後人體實驗獲得了應有的關注和正視，但與變種人相關的非法實驗卻到了八零年代仍在政府的主導之下祕密進行。

Erik看得出來Charles的心情相當低落。他聽過Brian Xavier的名字，知道他在學術領域的貢獻，但他不知道這位科學家實際上是一個怎麼樣的人，或一位怎麼樣的父親。

難道Charles追查Nathaniel Essex——化名Nathan Milbury、Robert Windsor——的原因是因為這和他自己切身相關？

他們離開核試場之後繼續開車上路，在接近傍晚的時候抵達阿拉莫戈多。安排好住宿之後，Charles帶著Erik進入管制區，走進廢棄的研究機構建築物。

這裡真的什麼都沒有留下。貴重的儀器早已被運走，置物櫃翻倒在地，地板上鋪著厚厚的灰塵，看似許多年沒有人來過這裡。由於空氣中塵埃太多，Charles沒有開口說話，而是透過心電感應為Erik「語音導覽」，他說這裡曾經擁有非常可觀的變種人基因樣本的收藏——其中也包括研究人員的變種人子女，例如Charles和Cain。

等到他們離開走出建築物之後，Charles才終於開口說話：「儘管當年的文件已經被銷毀，但我知道我們這些變種人小孩曾經被當作實驗對象，Raven、Cain和我。」說著，他下意識碰了一下自己的太陽穴，然後搖了搖頭，「根據我的經驗，會利用變種人的，不只有人類， _變種人_ 也是。」

Erik感到氣氛變得更凝重。

認識Charles將近一個月，他已經習慣看到笑容滿面的Charles，而不是這個臉色凝重的Charles。

這個Charles讓他覺得很不自在，並且感到莫名的難過。

「你說你小時候住在空軍基地附近，那棟房子還在嗎？」Erik問道。他並不是真正好奇Charles以前住的地方，充其量只是想要轉移Charles的注意力並且緩和氣氛罷了。

Charles微怔，「我不知道……也許我們可以過去看看？」

事實證明，二十多年之後，那一整排房子早已被拆除，原址不知何時被改建成一個小小的社區公園。

他們兩人坐在長椅上，望著西沉的太陽，Charles輕聲一笑，打破沉默，「真不知道Raven看到我們的房子已經不在的景象，她會說什麼。」

「Raven？」Erik好奇問道：「……抱歉，之前你說『我的父親和我』住在這裡，我以為只有你們父子兩人。」

「喔。」Charles臉上的微笑加深，解釋道：「我們就是在這裡遇見了Raven。有一個晚上，Raven出現在我們的廚房，變成我的母親——但問題是，我的母親留在紐約，沒有跟來新墨西哥。我猜Raven可能是看到家裡的全家福照片，所以變成我的母親。」他的臉上透著濃濃的懷念，那讓Erik覺得心情輕鬆了一點。

「我們猜Raven可能是獨自在外流浪了好長一段時間的孤兒，當地的警方沒有她的失蹤人口通報，也找不到任何和她有關的文件。他們找來社福人員要帶走她。那是我記憶中第一次 _濫用能力_ ，我改變了社工的想法，讓她以為我的父親要收養Raven，也讓我的父親……認為有一個年紀和我差不多的變種人朋友是一件好事，再加上Milbury的勸說，最後他真的決定收養Raven，並且聯絡他的律師，幫他處理法律監護權的事宜，在那之後Raven住進我們家，成為我的妹妹。」Charles頓了一下，繼續道：「然而，我的母親知道這件事之後，一開始她不太高興，責備我的父親竟然在做出這種重大決定之前沒有和她商量，同時也懷疑那是我搞的鬼。」說到這，他搖了搖頭，露出苦笑：「我的母親……她並沒有猜錯，我確實影響了所有的人，因為我不知道為什麼對Raven很著迷，看到她沒有家、沒有家人、沒有東西吃，就對她說她可以住在我們家。」

聽到Charles說他小時候不知為何對Raven著迷，這讓Erik的心情有點複雜。

他們只在阿拉莫戈多停留一夜，隔天他們搭飛機返回紐約。

回到紐約的隔天，Moira出現在Charles的公寓。當她看到他們兩人平安回來，並且得知他們 _暫時_ 不會再追查Shaw，那讓她很明顯的鬆了一口氣。

「我得儘快和Emma Frost取得聯繫。」Charles說：「一旦她和Shaw碰面，很有可能會拆穿我的把戲。」

Moira點頭，「雖然那招挺不錯的，不過我得說，你實在不該那麼做。Charles，你太冒失了。」說著，她斥責般瞥了Erik一眼，彷彿那是Erik的錯。

Erik的反應是對她微笑，那讓Charles笑得很開心，但那也讓Moira瞪著他們直搖頭。

「你們還有什麼發現嗎？」離開之前，Moira問。

Charles先看了Erik一眼，彷彿在徵求他的同意。等到Erik點頭之後，他才說出Nathaniel Essex這個名字。

Moira眨了眨眼，輕哼了一聲：「你們為什麼總會碰上這種不簡單的人物？」

「看來妳也聽過他。」Charles說。

Moira猶豫了一下，才點了點頭，解釋道：「我們部門裡面有個新探員是Summers家的男孩，在做背景調查的時候，這個名字跳了出來。」

Erik不知道Moira指的是什麼，但根據Charles的表情，他很清楚Moira的意思。

回到紐約之後，Charles變得異常忙碌。David即將就讀Xavier學校的幼稚園，Charles聯絡了房屋仲介，安排時間去New Salem一帶找房子。除此之外，Charles也打算在下一個學年重返哥倫比亞大學，雖然他請的長假還沒結束，但他開始辦理一些手續。

他們的第二名訪客在回到紐約之後的第三天傍晚抵達。當時Charles正在煮晚餐，所以Erik下樓幫Raven拿東西。Raven指著汽車後座堆放的紙箱，指使Erik搬到公寓裡。「Charles要我帶這些東西過來，全都是和Nathaniel Essex有關的資料。」

當Erik讓八個紙箱同時飄浮跟著他們一起爬上樓梯的時候，Raven瞄了他一眼，問：「你介意我睡Charles的房間嗎？我不想一大早被David吵醒。」

Erik吸了一口氣，回答：「在妳打電話給Charles之後，他問我是否願意把客房讓給妳，我說不介意，所以這次客房是妳的。」Erik的行李目前放在Charles的臥房，不過他不打算說得那麼明白。

Raven微瞇起眼打量著他，然後她笑了。「所以，你和Charles除了賭城之外還有去哪裡嗎？」她問。

「阿拉莫戈多。」

他的答案讓Raven突然停下腳步。

「等等，你說Charles帶你去新墨西哥？」

「嗯。」

Raven不敢置信瞪著他，「你們……去了廢棄的研究機構？」

Erik點頭，「還有Charles和妳小時候住過的地方——不過那棟房子已經不在了，那裡變成社區公園。」

Raven站在Erik的面前，仔細打量他， _從頭到腳_ ，這讓Erik相當不自在。

最後，Raven慎重說道：「Erik。Charles是一個……不喜歡隱藏祕密的人，他盡可能對每一個人誠實，但這不表示他是一個毫無保留、把自己的一切攤開在別人面前的人。Charles幾乎不曾跟任何人提起自己小時候的事，彷彿那些故事是屬於他和我兩個人的。所以，現在聽到他和你分享那些，老實說，我有點忌妒你——但，同時我也覺得有點……寬慰，因為他找到一個可以聽他傾訴的人了。」

她對Erik露出微笑：「我猜，你對他而言很特別。」

那句話讓Erik感到莫名的開心。

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

「我也要去！今晚是Colossus的告別賽，我怎麼能錯過？」

Charles有點無奈地看著Raven，「我們沒辦法全部都去，總要有人留下來陪David。」說著，他把雙手放在David的肩膀上。David仰起頭看著他的父親，眨了眨眼。

Raven不加思索說道：「David可以留在Sharon這裡。」

Charles欲言又止，他回過頭看了一眼Sharon的房子，又低頭看了David一眼，然後搖了搖頭，「我不覺得這是合適的安排——至少，今晚不是。」

Erik猜想Charles說的有道理，畢竟他們才剛走出Sharon的家門，現在又要走回去，把David丟給他的祖母照顧，這樣似乎不太妥當。

Raven來到紐約的隔天，Sharon打電話給Charles，希望他們兄妹和David能夠到她家，全家人團聚共進晚餐——除此之外，她還特別叮嚀他們帶Erik一起去。

在見到Sharon之前，Erik不太能夠理解為什麼Charles和Raven一聽到要和他們的母親共進晚餐就露出如臨大敵的模樣。然而，等到Erik和那祖孫三代一起 _端坐_ 在鋪著白色桌巾、擺著銀製燭臺的餐桌前，他立刻瞭解到為什麼Charles說他和自己的母親不太親近的原因了。

Sharon是一個端莊優雅的貴婦人，她的談吐、舉止和衣著都讓Erik想起他曾經見過的外交官夫人。她非常注重禮儀，那不是裝腔作勢或矯揉造作，而是她打從心底認為這是合宜的規範，而她希望自己的子女和客人都能夠遵守這種規範。Sharon的態度始終有禮但稍嫌冷淡，不過Erik發現，她的確就像Charles所說的，她人不壞——她沒有任何惡意，她就只是和自己的兒子還有養女分屬於不同的世界罷了。

正因為Sharon人不壞，所以Charles和Raven雖然和她不親近，但也不會刻意和她疏遠，反而在她面前表現得分外「守規矩」。Erik第一次看到如此拘謹的Charles和Raven，那兩兄妹挺直背脊，正襟危坐，說話輕聲細語，應答的時候使用的都是非常謹慎的措詞。

回想起昨天他們在Charles家吃晚餐的情景，Erik忍不住懷疑自己掉進了異世界。前一晚，他們圍在廚房的餐桌旁，毫無顧忌交談和大笑。在餐桌底下，Charles和他的膝蓋輕輕相碰，Erik看了Charles一眼，而他朝著Erik微笑，沒有把腳移開，但也沒有做出其他得寸進尺的舉動。

Sharon問了Erik一些問題，主要關於他的工作和他的家人。沒有什麼太過深入或私人的問題，但和Sharon見面這件事本身就讓Erik感到緊張和尷尬。他不知道Charles（或David）到底對Sharon說了些什麼，也不知道Sharon到底知不知道他和她的兒子「關係匪淺」，更不知道 _他自己_ 到底希不希望Sharon知道他和她的兒子關係匪淺。

踏出Sharon家大門的瞬間， _所有人_ 很明顯的都鬆了一口氣。Charles一定是悶壞了，才會提議去看變種人拳賽。

只不過，他們很快就碰到了難題：年幼的David無法入場。（Raven說他們可以 _明目張膽_ 把David挾帶入場，但Charles認為那不是一個適合小朋友的場所，因此否決了Raven的提議。）

他們沒有僵持太久，因為Charles很快就讓步。「我會帶David回家。Raven，麻煩妳帶Erik去看比賽。Erik，麻煩你幫我注意Raven，別讓她玩太瘋。」

自從Charles提起變種人拳賽之後，Erik就對這個地下賽事相當有興趣——然而，此刻聽到Charles不會和他們同行，他突然覺得拳賽的吸引力似乎少了一點。

儘管如此，Erik依舊點了點頭，同意這個安排。

在地鐵上，Raven對他說：「抱歉，Erik，我知道你希望Charles能夠跟我們一起來，可是Charles……有些時候他實在是個老古板。沒有他，我們反倒能夠玩得比較盡興。」

Erik有點詫異，他很難把 _Charles_ 和 _老古板_ 聯想在一起。

他們來到布魯克林區，Raven熟門熟路為Erik帶路，他們快步行經許多巷道，最後來到一棟外觀像是倉庫的建築物前方。Raven先變成藍色的身形——她的原貌，不過她身上仍有今晚穿的白色洋裝——然後用力拍打沉重的鐵門。

鐵門打開了一道細縫。

「Mystique！」

門後一個興奮的聲音傳來，然後鐵門大開。

「Mystique？」Erik低聲問道。

「我在場上的外號。」Raven隨口回答。

Erik開始瞭解Charles交代他不要讓Raven玩太瘋的用意了。

一個綠色皮膚的小個子變種人出現在他們的面前，「妳今天打算上場嗎，Mystique？」他問。

Raven搖頭，「我不想和Colossus對打。」

「明智的人都不會想和Colossus對打。」他同意，然後他那黃綠色的雙眼打量著Erik，「妳的朋友看起來是新面孔。」

「我保證他不會惹麻煩。」

「好吧。兩位請進。」他往旁邊一站，讓Erik和Raven走進門。一踏進建築物，鐵門在他們身後關上。Erik看到門後站著兩人，其中一個就是剛才應門的綠皮膚變種人，另一個則是站在他身後的大塊頭，他們兩人都對Raven投以仰慕的眼神。看來 _Mystique_ 大概是這裡的名人。

Raven領著Erik穿過走道，一面對他說：「那個綠皮膚叫作Leech，他不但是這裡的保鑣，也是比賽進行時確保狀況不會失控的保險，因為他的能力就是 _抑制其他人的變種能力_ 。Charles說，那是因為Leech可以投射某種精神能量，抑制其他變種人大腦的……的……抱歉，我忘了Charles到底說了什麼，你知道，他一講起變種能力總是滔滔不絕……不管怎樣，反正Leech的能力造成的現象就等同於你戴上抑制項圈。」

Erik忍不住微笑。或許Raven和Charles沒有血緣關係，但她的說話方式和內容很顯然受到Charles的影響。Erik幾乎能夠想像此時Charles站在他的身旁，對他講解變種能力的模樣。

Raven微瞇起眼，她的嘴角浮現一抹令人費解的笑意，不過她沒有多說什麼。

Erik跟隨Raven穿越人群，走近拳擊擂臺旁邊的長桌。他站在稍遠的地方，看著Raven和其他的人交談。沒多久，Raven突然走過來，拉著Erik走向長桌。「我待會就要上場了。記得賭我贏。」

「什麼？」幾分鐘之前那個說不想和某個變種人對打的Raven跑到哪裡去了？

「我的對手不是巨人，而是冰人。」Raven喃喃說道：「雖然我沒有跟Bobby交手的經驗，不過我猜和他對打至少有一點勝算。」

在Erik還沒有搞清楚狀況之前，他被拖到桌前，聽到Raven對主持人說：「他可以遞補Iceman的缺，和Colossus打一場。」

_「什麼？」_

主持人打量著Erik，問：「你的能力是什麼？」

Erik橫了Raven一眼，然後回答：「操控磁場。但我不太想上場比賽。」

對方似乎沒有聽到Erik的第二句話。他再問道：「操控磁場？那可以做什麼？」

Erik伸出手，發動能力，讓桌上擺的拳擊鐘扭曲變形，以表達他的不悅。

然而，對方卻哈哈大笑，「喔，挺有趣的能力。不過，你不能夠用場外的東西當作武器，而場上也沒有金屬讓你……等等，這麼說……」他猛然轉頭望向Raven，力道之強不禁令Erik擔心他的脖子可能會扭傷，「Mystique！我懂妳為什麼會找他來了！」他興奮大喊，用發亮的雙眼盯著一頭霧水的Erik，「老兄，你的名字是……？」

在Erik開口再次重申自己 _ **沒有**_ 參賽的意願之前，Raven搶先說道：「Magneto。」她瞄了Erik一眼，「 _Master of Magnetism_ 。」

在Erik還來不及向Raven抱怨這個外號 _超級愚蠢_ 之前，一切就這樣決定了。（在他們離開之前，主持人還拜託Erik讓拳擊鐘恢復原狀。）

不多時，在觀眾們的熱烈歡呼之中，主持人走到擂臺上。

「我們都知道今晚是Colossus最後一次上場，因為他要『退休』去當紐約市的消防員。」說到這，主持人刻意停頓了一下，等到觀眾的掌聲、歡呼和喝倒彩停歇之後，才繼續道：「在這個特別的晚上，我們準備了一場特別的比賽，兩個你們都很熟悉、但從未交手過的變種人首度碰頭—— _Mystique對Iceman！_ 」

Erik看到Raven站在擂臺的其中一個角落， _一絲不掛_ 。由於她的藍色皮膚佈滿鱗片一般的紋路，乍看之下她彷彿穿著一件特製的服裝，一拍之後才會意識到她赤身裸體站在大家的面前。

Erik瞪著她向觀眾揮手致意。

_非常好，現在他完全瞭解為什麼Raven不希望Charles一起來的原因了。_

Iceman站在擂臺的另外一個角落。他看起來二十幾歲，身材不算高大。他向觀眾展示他的雙手，接著一層盔甲形狀的冰塊覆蓋住他的雙臂，然後一圈冰霧出現在擂臺圍繩的外側。

在比賽開始之前，觀眾紛紛下注。儘管Erik認為Iceman的贏面較大，但他還是押注Mystique勝利。

一回合、無時間限制、擊倒獲勝的比賽在敲鐘之後展開。

Iceman以冰塊覆蓋全身，他移動的時候，腳下出現冰塊滑道，讓他在擂臺和擂臺上空快速移動，同時不斷用碎冰攻擊場上的對手；被困在立體迷宮裡的Raven以超乎想像的靈活動作閃躲朝她飛來的碎冰以及突然在她身邊憑空凝結的冰塊，一面破壞滑道，一面伺機逼近Iceman。

Raven的身手令人驚豔。Erik讚嘆地看著她閃過對方手裡的冰棍，反手攻擊他的咽喉——若非Iceman的身上覆蓋著冰塊，他很可能因為那個重擊倒地。

Erik推測Raven的變形能力可能讓她改變自己的身體構造，使她擁有超乎常人的力量、敏捷、以及反射動作。不過，到目前為止，她用來迎戰的技巧是混合了拳擊、柔術和以色列搏擊防身術的武術，和她的變種能力倒沒有直接的關係。

 _不曉得她到底是從哪裡學到這些的？_ Erik好奇想道， _或，她 **為什麼** 會學到這些？_

然而，Erik也瞭解到這是一場 _表演性質_ 的比賽。倘若Iceman一開始就讓擂臺的空氣全部結冰，Raven恐怕根本沒有閃躲的空間。

Raven被不斷增生的滑道和冰牆逼到擂臺角落，她的背部撞到角柱護墊，而她的雙手分別被手銬形狀的冰塊凍結在圍繩上，將她固定在那裡無法動彈。一根冰柱突然冒出，把Raven和擂臺角柱推向離地兩層樓高的空中，其餘三支角柱和圍繩散落在地。觀眾看到擂臺被拆的景象，歡呼聲更為響亮。Iceman製造出一道猶如螺旋梯的冰道讓他盤旋而上，來到Raven的面前。

Raven的身體突然變小，孩童一般的小手讓她得以從手銬之中掙脫。一旦恢復自由，她立刻變身成Iceman，趁著對方因為吃驚短暫分神的那一刻，把他撞離冰道，兩人從空中墜落。

其中一個下墜的身影變成藍色，翻滾落入擂臺，然後Mystique再度站在臺上；另外一個人影則摔在擂臺外的地板，並且在重擊地面的瞬間變成破碎的冰塊。（老實說，那看起來像是屍塊形狀的碎冰，非常……驚人且具有娛樂效果。）

鐘聲響起，Mystique獲勝。

Erik看到Raven向觀眾揮手致意，然後地上的碎冰重組成為一個活生生的Iceman。他回到場上，和Raven握手，擁抱，接著兩人離開擂臺。

在工作人員清理散落在現場的許多冰塊以及重新搭設擂臺的時候，Raven來到Erik的身邊。她看起來神彩奕奕，而那件白色的洋裝又回到她的身上。

「我的表現如何？」她笑吟吟問道。

「很精彩。」Erik稱讚。那似乎讓Raven很開心。

「不過，我很好奇妳為什麼會學這些武術。」Erik又說。

Raven不以為意回答：「我們得保護自己，我是說， _變種人_ 。在我們小的時候，大家對變種人不像現在這麼友善。由於Charles和我的能力很早就覺醒，Brian擔心我們平白無故受到攻擊，所以把我們送去學防身術這一類的東西。『在無法使用變種能力的情況之下仍有辦法保護自己』，這也是很重要的訓練，至少Charles是這麼認為的，所以他和我修過一樣的課程，只不過我比他還要厲害就是了……為什麼你看起來這麼驚訝？」

Erik解釋：「大概是因為我很難想像Charles和別人發生體衝突的模樣。」

「那是因為他通常不需要。」Raven誇張地把手放在自己的太陽穴旁，嗤了一聲，「能夠用大腦就能把別人撂倒，幹嘛還要動手？」

「所以這就是心電感應者禁止上場的原因？因為比賽沒有可看性？」

Raven搖了搖頭，「不完全是那樣。」她猶豫了一下，才說：「一個懂搏擊技巧並且擁有實戰經驗的心電感應者，通常是非常難纏的對手。他們可以讀取對手的戰術、預知對方的動作——更不用說，在關鍵的時候還能夠發動精神攻擊。除非和他們對打的人對精神攻擊免疫，否則讓心電感應者上場比賽，這是有違公平性的。」

所以說，真的有人思考過把心電感應運用在實戰的可能性？

Erik還想要多問，卻看到Iceman走了過來，手臂搭上Raven的肩膀。Raven雙眉微蹙，輕輕推開他的手，半開玩笑威脅道：「Bobby，你希望我再把你的手打斷一次嗎？」

Iceman毫不在意回答：「這就是擁有再生能力的好處。」話雖如此，他還是把手收了回去。「不管怎樣，我賺了一筆——我賭妳贏，Mystique，因為妳的賠率比較高，還有妳我都知道我不可你把妳打得滿地找牙。」

Raven挑起眉，「哇，真是有紳士風度。對了，今天怎麼沒看到你的藝術家女友？」

「『前』女友。」他更正。

一個工作人員走來，把Erik帶去一旁的準備區。他們要求Erik不能攜帶任何可被當作武器的尖銳物品上場，但在服裝和護具的方面都沒有做出任何要求。

Erik終於和他的對手打了照面。Colossus，一個身高將近兩百公分的壯漢。他操著帶有俄國口音的英語對Erik打招呼。儘管高壯的他看起來像一堵牆，但他的態度非常友善，一點威脅性也沒有。

Erik發現自己對於上場比賽一點都不緊張——原因並非他的對手是一個友善的巨人，而是因為受過的軍事訓練和服役期間的經歷，讓他對戰鬥一點都不陌生。

Leech來到他們的面前，向他們解釋比賽的規則，並且表示若打鬥延伸到場外、或者他判斷其中一人或兩人都有生命危險，他就會介入比賽，抑制他們的變種能力。

Erik站上擂臺角落，活動自己的手腳，聽著主持人宣布接下來的比賽是「 _Magneto對Colossus_ 」。他看到Raven在場邊大聲吼著那個 _愚蠢的外號_ ，他的視線掃過擂臺四周圍觀的臉孔，感覺到自己的心跳開始加速。

一個念頭閃過他的腦海，關於Charles不在這裡讓他覺得很可惜。

他的對手站上擂臺的另一個角落，揮手答謝觀眾如雷的歡呼，然後他「變身」，他全身的皮膚變成銀灰色，同時他變得更高更壯。

Erik感應到了，Colossus的皮膚變成 _鋼鐵_ ——雖然不是磁性物質，但他知道自己有能力可以控制他的金屬盔甲。

他忍不住咧嘴一笑。

鐘聲響起的瞬間，Colossus衝向Erik。Erik感應到他的拳頭，他使用能力牽引金屬，讓Colossus的重拳揮空。

Erik有預感他會毀了這位大家喜愛的選手的告別賽。

 

※　※　※

 

回到Charles家的時候已經超過凌晨兩點。

Raven躡手躡腳走進客房，輕輕關上房門。Erik走進Charles的臥房，發現床頭燈仍是亮的，Charles還沒睡，他坐在床上看書。一見到Erik，Charles放下手裡的書，輕聲問道：「你們玩得開心嗎？」

或許是比賽時的緊張和興奮還殘留在他的體內，Erik突然非常想要靠近Charles。他爬上床，在Charles的注視之下，跨坐在他的腿上，然後低下頭吻他。

「我猜這代表你喜歡拳賽。」在他們的嘴唇分開之後，Charles輕聲說道。

「我真希望你在那裡。」Erik不加思索說道。

話一出口，他忍不住對自己感到驚訝。過去他不是沒有碰過令他心動的對象，但他似乎從未對另外一個人有這麼強烈的感覺。

Charles捧起Erik的臉，用一個彷彿永遠不會結束的長吻讓他沒有心思再去處理自己驚訝的情緒。

他感覺到Charles的手伸進他的衣服，輕輕把衣服下襬一點一點往上推。Erik抬起雙臂，讓Charles脫掉他的上衣。

這是離開拉斯維加斯之後他們第一次做愛——也是兩人都在神智清醒的狀態之下的第一次。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven沒穿衣服的原因，因為1）她不想要弄破漂亮的洋裝；2）維持外表的變形需要一定的注意力，那會讓她分心；3）穿不合身的衣服會妨礙她的動作。因此，她沒穿衣服上場……


	15. Chapter 15

 

「這曾經是你們家族的財產？」

「 _曾經是_ 。」Charles點頭。

看到Xavier學校的第一眼，Erik驚訝於這所變種人寄宿學校的占地和建築。他猜想Xavier是一個富有的家族——至少， _曾經是_ 。

在Erik跟著Charles和David父子搬到紐約州的Westchester郡之後，他有種錯覺，彷彿他在North Salem這個小鎮定居了下來。

關於Nathaniel Essex的調查沒有太大的進展。Erik讀完了那些文件——並且以他自己的方式重新整理和分類——他和Raven持續追蹤Essex使用Milbury博士以及Windsor醫生等化名待過的研究機構。然而，他們的收穫非常有限，尤其是近五年之內，不論在美國本土還是其他國家，都沒有發現他的蹤跡。沒有任何監視器捕捉到符合他外表特徵的影像，而他被執法單位監視的多個海內外帳戶也沒有活動的紀錄。如果此人依然活在這個世界上，想必他非常小心謹慎。

Erik知道Charles想要調查Essex的動機為何，不過，他也暗暗懷疑，其中一部分的原因或許在於這是一個讓他們兩人暫時不必跟對方說再見的藉口。

Charles從未開口詢問Erik是否願意留下來。他不曾對Erik施加壓力，也沒有催促他做出決定，他就只是……讓Erik進入他的生活，介紹Erik認識他的家人和朋友。等到Erik回過神來的時候，他發現 _所有人_ 都已經把他和Charles連在一塊了。

離開軍隊和情報單位之後，Erik形同「退休人士」。有幾次，Raven找Erik和她一起調查她正在處理的案件。她說，Erik的能力和經驗能夠派上用場，幫她解決一些棘手的狀況。儘管Erik看得出來絕大多數時候Raven一個人便能勝任她的工作，根本不太需要他的協助，但他知道Raven的用意是找事讓他做，以免他認為留在這裡太無聊，因而決定離開。甚至於，她還向Erik表示，如果他有意願從事私人調查員這一行，她會協助他取得執照。「反正我有執照，你可以跟著我完成訓練所需的時數。再說，這本來就是你擅長的領域，我相信這份工作對你而言絕對是遊刃有餘的。」

「謝謝妳，我會考慮這個選項。」

Erik相當欣賞Raven，和她合作也很愉快。他猜想這或許是一個不錯的選擇，只不過目前他仍未下定決心。

Erik不認為目前的生活無聊，他覺得這幾個月像是一個難得的長假，幾乎每一天都是簡單又平靜——也許，再過一陣子之後他會開始厭煩，但現在他仍在享受這種步調。Erik依舊保持規律且一絲不苟的生活作息，除了外出調查的日子之外，其餘時間他認為自己差不多是David的保姆。

他和他的姊姊Ruth Eisenhardt取得聯繫。Erik和Ruth雖然不到視同陌路的地步，但自從他們的雙親去世之後，他們姐弟幾乎沒有來往。Erik猜想最簡單的解釋就是他們分屬於不同的世界。Ruth不是變種人，而且她的價值觀念比較保守，雖然她從來不曾當面或在背後批評過Erik的生活方式或他交往的對象，但她也沒有表達過支持的意思。

或許是看到Charles和Raven互動的方式讓他有感而發，儘管Erik瞭解到他和Ruth不太可能像Xavier兄妹那樣親近，但他認為和自己的胞姐通訊不是壞事。Ruth得知Erik目前人在美國的時候，似乎沒有感到太大的驚訝；聽到Erik不再替政府工作，她也沒有太多的表示；然而，當Erik詢問她「קלופס」這道菜的食譜時，足足有十秒鐘，Ruth講不出半個字。

她沒有追問Erik想知道食譜的原因，她只是詳述了原料和做法，要Erik寫下來。在通話結束之前，她說：「如果你還想知道其他的食譜，你可以問我，只要我知道的我都會跟你說。雖然我相信絕大部份的食譜在網路上都可以找到，但按照那些配方做出來的，不太可能是我們的母親煮出來的味道……還有，Max，我很高興聽到你的消息。」

Erik對於第一次試做的成果不太滿意，他認為自己做的遠比不上小時候他的母親做的好吃。然而，David好像非常高興，Erik猜想那是因為David曾經吃過這道菜。至於Charles……他則用一種非常古怪的表情望著Erik，彷彿若不是David也在餐桌旁，他可能會直接撲到Erik的身上。

和Charles在一起的生活一點都不無聊。就算那只是在一天結束之際和Charles依偎在一起看一部老電影然後上床就寢，他都覺得這樣已經很滿足了。

每年夏天Xavier學校都會為變種人青少年舉辦夏令營。Charles參加過幾次籌備會議，但暑假期間他在大學另有計畫，無法親自參與的他便慫恿Erik去學校幫忙。

「我們永遠歡迎想要幫忙的人。」代理校長Jean Grey是這樣對Erik說的，「屆時全國各地——甚至是海外——數十名或上百位變種人青少年聚集在一起，我可以向你保證，維持秩序以及所有學員的安全，將會是一大挑戰。」

是啊，那聽起來確實是個惡夢。

Erik向Jean詢問了一些細節之後，同意在夏令營擔任輔導員。

他認為Xavier學校是一個有趣的地方，很少有機會同時見到這麼多變種人小孩和青少年。

在Erik離開主要建築物走向校門的途中，迎面而來一位年輕的女性從大老遠的地方就一直盯著他。Erik不禁多瞄了她一眼。紅褐色的長髮紮在腦後，但她的瀏海是銀白色的。雖然現在是夏天，她穿著帽踢、戴著手套，除了臉孔之外，沒有露出其他的皮膚。

Erik猜想她大概是這裡的教師。這間學校的老師都非常年輕。Charles說他們大部分是Xavier學校的畢業生，在取得學位和教師資格之後，回到這裡教書。

他們走近的時候，Erik朝她點頭。

她停下腳步，開口說道：「抱歉，一直盯著你，但你看起來很眼熟……嗄！我想起來了！你就是Magneto！」

Erik一怔，不自覺止住腳步。至今已經兩個多月沒有聽到那個外號，Erik差不多忘了那件事。

她朝Erik身後用力揮手，用濃濃的南方口音朝某個人高聲喊道：「McCoy！快點過來！我跟你說過的人就是他！你應該看看他是怎麼把Colossus摔出場的！」

喔，這可真是太好了。

Erik轉過身，看到一個外表變異的變種人快步朝他們走來。他的皮膚和毛髮都是藍色，而他的五官輪廓介於人類和大型貓科動物之間。儘管乍看之下他的外貌有點兇狠，但他的表情相當靦腆，甚至有點害羞。

他走到他們面前，朝Erik伸出手，說：「嗨，我是Hank McCoy。我聽Raven提過你。」

Erik相信他聽過這個名字——如果他沒記錯的話，Hank好像是Raven喜歡的對象。

「Erik Lehnsherr。」

「這位是Rogue。」Hank為Erik介紹那位眼睛發亮直瞪著他的女性，「我們都是這裡的老師。」

「你認識他？」Rogue驚訝地問Hank。

Hank解釋：「Raven說他是Charles的男朋友。」

「誰是老Chuck的男朋友？」有人粗聲粗氣加入對話。

 _Chuck？_ 有人這樣稱呼Charles？

Erik回過頭，看到一名穿著皮夾克、嘴裡叼著雪茄的男子向他們漫步而來。他感覺到……這不太尋常……

「那是Logan，他也是這裡的老師。」Hank說。

Logan來到他們面前，他挑起眉瞪著Erik。Erik瞥見他胸前的狗牌，知道他曾經是軍人。 _或許那能夠解釋為什麼他會有金屬骨骼……_

「原來你就是Erik Lehnsherr？哼。」Logan不以為然哼了一聲，說：「讓我猜，你申請Xavier學校的教職，但政府不放心你入境，因為你曾經是世界知名的超級士兵，但他們無法用這個理由拒絕你，所以他們找來Chuck，要他監視你，確保你不會在這裡從事恐怖活動。Chuck二話不說答應他們的條件，好讓你順利踏上這個國家的領土——然後，下一件你知道的事，就是Chuck _威脅_ 你，說如果你不守規矩給他添麻煩的話，他就會對你做出某些駭人的事——」

Erik忍不住皺眉打斷他，「我相信你在說的是 _你自己_ 。」

「還有Storm，她也是在教授的『擔保』之下才順利入境的。」Rogue說：「不過我不相信教授會威脅她。對吧，Hank？」

「我也很難想像Charles威脅別人的模樣。」Hank答腔。

雖然沒有說出口，但Erik在心裡贊同Hank的發言。

「嘿，Logan，教授到底威脅要對你做出什麼『駭人』的事？」Rogue好奇問道。

Logan重重哼了一聲，他的臉部肌肉稍稍抽搐。半晌之後，他不情不願說道：「他說，如果我敢亂來，他就會讓我以為自己是個 _綁馬尾的六歲小女孩_ 。」他忽視笑得合不攏嘴的Rogue，別過臉瞪著Erik，說：「說真的，老兄，你的男朋友還滿嚇人的。」

原來Charles威脅別人的方式是這樣？Erik試圖想像Charles說那句話的神情，他覺得那應該……滿挺討人喜歡的。他忍不住微笑。

為期三週的夏令營似乎一眨眼就結束了。那段時間Erik住在Xavier學校的教職員宿舍，自然而然和那些老師熟稔起來。

Jean的能力和David很像，她也是擁有念力的心電感應者；而她那位總是戴著紅色鏡片眼鏡的男朋友Scott Summers是其中一個「Summers家的男孩」，Erik在舊檔案裡面看過他的名字，因為他曾經待過內布拉斯加州奧馬哈的一所孤兒院，而Essex曾經用使用化名在那裡工作，並且對收容的院童進行了某些基因實驗；Rogue的變種能力是透過接觸吸收別人的能力，因此她會刻意避免和旁人肢體接觸，還有她大部分的時間都會戴著手套。

Erik從Jean那裡聽到了Logan的故事。

如同Erik之前猜測的，Logan曾經是變種人超級士兵計畫的一員，而且他還是人體改造實驗的「古董」。

「由於北約理事會要求會員國中止變種人超級士兵計畫，美國政府下令William Stryker上校停止他的『Weapon X計畫』……我相信你應該有所耳聞？」

Erik點頭。另一個Essex使用Robert Windsor醫生這個化名參與過的基因改造研究。

「Logan曾經是那個計畫的成員。他們對他做的事……」Jean搖了搖頭，「總之，他離開軍隊之後，教授主動和他接觸，希望他能夠替Xavier學校工作。當時Scott強烈反對，認為讓Logan這種『危險人物』進入校園不是明智之舉。但教授說Logan擁有能夠偵測危險的直覺，再加上他見識過這個世界 _真實的情況_ ，或許他能夠保護這些孩子，免於他們日後再碰到那種事。」說到這，Jean微微一笑，注視著Erik，「然而，教授沒有說出口但我瞭解到的，則是他擔心像Logan這樣的人在退伍之後，一直被政府當作武器的他們，被某些犯罪組織吸收，繼續把他們當作武器，同時對人類與變種人造成傷害。」

她直視著Erik的眼神彷彿在暗示Erik正是她口中所說的「像Logan這樣的人」，這讓Erik覺得有點莫名焦躁。

Erik不曾懷疑過Charles對他的感情，也知道Charles想要留他在身邊的理由——然而，Jean所說的是否也是其中一個考量？Erik不知道，但那暗示的Charles可能「不相信」他的可能性，而那讓Erik不太舒坦。

他們對Essex的調查依舊沒有太大的進展。

暑假結束之前，Charles說Emma Frost終於有空和他見面。他去了一趟麻薩諸塞學院和她會面。回到紐約之後，Charles看起來有點悶悶不樂，但他只是簡短說道：「Emma說她會做自己的調查，之後才會決定是否和我們合作。」

再一次聽到Emma的消息，則是十一月中旬舉行的變種人抑制劑使用規範的會議。

「她到底在打什麼主意，讓大家虛驚一場？」和Raven在地鐵站前分別之後，Erik和Charles並肩走在街上時，他忍不住問道。

Charles抿了一下嘴唇，回答：「她在證明自己的實力。」他頓了一下，繼續解釋：「就只需要 _一個人_ ，就能夠辦到那些事。我承認在此之前我不知道Emma還有這種能力——Raven在監視螢幕上看到的影像，顯示她具有某種能夠強化自己身體的變形能力。她操縱乾洗公司的貨車司機，讓她搭便車來到飯店的地下室，然後她用強化過的身體打穿牆壁，接著再搭同一輛貨車離開。她沒有踏進機電房，而是操縱早班的機電技師，弄了某個設定在特定的時間斷電。在我拿下項圈的時候，我偵測到她雖然不在飯店裡，但人就在附近。Emma的能力或許沒有我強，但她使用心電感應通訊和精神操控的距離可能在我之上。除此之外，飯店外還有一個非常強的共情能力者在待命。Manuel de la Rocha，他來自麻薩諸塞學院，是Emma的學生，他不只能夠偵測情緒，更能夠在同一時間控制同一區域之內多個目標的單一情緒。只消Emma一個指令，他就能夠引爆現場的群體恐慌。」

「但她沒有那麼做的原因是……？」

「就像剛才我說的，那是一個測試——測試你和我在那個情況之下會採取什麼樣的立場和行動。」Charles說：「她看到我沒有『出賣』她、看到我對FBI有一定的影響力、還有看到我似乎有能力可以掌控當時的局面。」Charles聳了聳肩，「但老實說，我不是完全理解她的用意。」

「就算你是心電感應者？」Erik調侃道。

「心電感應者並非無所不知。」Charles微笑回答。

他們來到展覽場地。踏進藝廊的時候，Erik問：「你覺得這代表Shaw的案子會有進展嗎？」

「我希望如此。」Charles說，伸手推開玻璃門，示意Erik走進展場。

Erik承認自己原本對藝術展覽沒有抱持太高的興趣。他對藝術懂得不多，更不用說他根本沒聽過這位藝術家的名字。雖然Charles說他相信Erik會喜歡這位金屬藝術家的雕塑品，而就算Erik相信Charles的說詞，但他依然擔心自己可能 _看不懂_ 這些作品。

事實證明他多慮了。

儘管Erik對於藝術理論、概念和表現手法一無所知，但他覺得展出的雕塑都很美，不少作品讓他根本無法移開雙眼。

見到他入迷的模樣，Charles似乎非常高興（或者，那已經逼近得意的邊緣），還趁著附近沒有人的空檔摟了一下他的腰，用嘴唇碰了一下他的臉頰。

Erik本來想要狠狠瞪Charles一眼，但他的注意力被一組放在角落的作品吸引。他不由自主往那個方向走去。

那是一系列只有編號，沒有標題也沒有說明的抽象作品。材質和大小相同的金屬薄板上刻畫著不同的紋路，以特定的順序排列在牆上。

Erik發現他看得懂內涵。

這是「情緒」——各種情緒，喜悅、憤怒、哀傷、平靜、驚訝、讚賞……等， _直接_ 反映在金屬板上的模樣。每一塊相鄰金屬標示著相近的情緒，越靠近中心的是越強烈的情緒。

Erik望著那件作品，久久說不出任何話。直到Charles在他耳旁輕輕說了他的名字，他才回過神來。

看到Charles露出些許困惑的表情，Erik向他解釋他看到了什麼，接著Charles恍然大悟說道：「Plutchik’s wheel of emotions。」

「什麼？」這一回，換Erik露出困惑的表情。

「一個知名的心理學家和他提出的情緒理論。」Charles說，並且對Erik解釋那個模型的概念。

沒多久之後，他們聽到有人宣布今晚的動態展示即將開始。Erik和Charles跟著其他人一起移動到另外一個展示廳，和十幾個人一起坐在長椅上。在等待的期間，Erik用他的能力感應周遭，發現許多不同種類的金屬分別放置在房間的各處。

一個貌似二十歲出頭的年輕的女性走到房間中央。她穿著黑色的坦克背心和墨綠色的卡其褲，而她的頭髮是醒目的綠色。

她朝觀眾點頭示意，然後闔上雙眼，抬起雙手，整個房間開始震動。放在不同位置的不同金屬依次飛向她，在空中扭曲變形，發出頻率各異的聲音，猶如樂曲。她就像是樂團的指揮，操縱金屬做出兼具視覺與聽覺的表演。

毫無疑問的，這位金屬藝術家是變種人。

在別人的眼裡，他們可能會認為她是念力者；然而，Erik可以感覺到磁場的變化。

那個女孩，Lorna Dane，她的能力和Erik一模一樣。她的能力也是透過改變磁場進而操控金屬。

Erik瞪著那張他從來沒有見過的臉孔和身影，一個令人極度不安的懷疑油然升起。

 _Charles？_ 他問。

_你的猜測沒有錯。_

然而，回答他的人並不是Charles。

_我在這裡。_

Erik回過頭——發現Charles和他同時轉過身看著同一個方向。

一個熟悉的身影倚牆而立。Tessa雙手抱在胸前，望著Erik，說： _她有你的基因。_

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

Erik還記得Charles說過他第一眼看到David的心情。他說，在那一刻他立刻知道David是他的兒子——然而，在這一刻，Erik唯一的想法就只有 _這怎麼可能？_

一段對話突然閃現。在他和Charles見面的第一天，Charles問他有沒有小孩的時候，當時Erik回答，據他所知沒有。

Erik木然地望著那位金屬藝術家，納悶自己怎麼可能會有一個二十多歲的女兒。

Tessa的分析能力允許她分析複雜的基因組——她能夠辨識變種人，理解他們的能力如何運作，甚至能「啟動」他們的能力——因此，當她説那位和Erik有相同能力的女孩有他的基因的時候，儘管難以置信，但Erik知道Tessa說的是事實。於是，問題就只剩下「這怎麼可能？」了。

_Erik。_

他回過頭，看到Charles關切的眼神，接著瞥見Tessa快步走出展示廳，同時示意他們跟上。他隨著Charles站起身，在沒有引起旁人注意的情況下離開房間，回到陳列大部分作品的主要展場。

等到他們站定在Tessa面前，她望著Erik，開口道：「我沒有說你是Lorna Dane的生父——事實上，你 _確實不是_ 。」

Erik不解說道：「但妳說她有我的基因。」

「那兩個敘述並未抵觸。」Tessa面不改色回道。

「基因轉殖？」Charles開口。雖然他只是用平淡的語調提出猜測，但Erik幾乎可以感受到他語氣裡的慍怒。

Tessa點頭，「她曾經是Nathaniel Essex的其中一個實驗對象。」

「可是……」

「Essex採集了許多變種人的基因樣本。」Tessa說：「在過去數十年裡，他使用了多個化名在許多國家參加不同的變種人相關的計畫。Erik，我相信你在服役的期間，『Robert Windsor醫生』可以很輕易從你的血液樣本取得你的基因。」

到了這時，Erik已經想到了這個可能性。他知道醫生會拿他的血液做藥物檢驗，甚至是分析他（以及其他參加計畫的變種人）的基因——只不過，他從來都沒有想過他的基因會被這樣利用。

最初的驚詫逐漸被怒不可遏的情緒取代。Erik不自覺抬起腳步往回走，佇立在出入口，茫然地注視著那位藝術家，感受著自己周遭的磁場變化。

她有他的一部分，這是毋庸置疑的；然而，她到底能不能算得上和他有「血緣關係」？他不知道，而他也不太清楚這種東西在生物或法律的層面該如何判定。

直到觀眾起身擋住了他的視線，Erik才意識到表演結束了。他望著Lorna走進觀眾群，她的臉上掛著些許羞怯的笑容，和環繞著她的群眾閒聊。Erik持續注視著她，不知道自己應該走上前去，抑或轉身離去；倘若他決定走上前去，他又該對她說什麼？

最後，Erik選擇轉身離去。

Erik感覺到Charles的目光一直跟著他，不過Charles很安靜，一語不發。Erik原本想要離開藝廊，但他卻發現自己站在那一系列表達情緒的作品前方。他的視線從「憤怒」移動到「厭惡」，又移到相對的「恐懼」。

他不知道自己在那裡站了多久，也不知道自己到底在想什麼，最後，他發現自己的目光不知何時停留在「平靜」。

「嗨，Erik。」

Erik聽到一個不陌生的聲音。他轉過頭，看到Alex。在夏令營的期間，Erik和Alex打過照面，知道他是FBI探員，還有他是Moira的同事。

Erik正想要開口問Alex關於今天發生在飯店的案子，卻看到Lorna朝這裡走過來。Alex迎了上去，和她互相親了對方的臉頰，然後牽著她來到Erik的面前，「這位就是上次我跟妳說過的Erik，他的能力跟妳很像。」接著，Alex的視線瞥向一段距離之外的Charles，而他匆忙對Erik說：「抱歉，我得先找教授談一些事。」說完，他快步離開，留下Erik和Lorna在原地。

「哈囉，我是Lorna。」Lorna先開口，同時微笑著朝Erik伸出手，「哇，這是我第一次碰到能力和我相似的變種人。」

「Erik，Erik Lehnsherr。」Erik和她握手，緊繃地回道：「彼此彼此。」

「我注意到你一直站在這裡。」她說。

「我喜歡這件作品……我可以感應到每一種情緒。」

Lorna輕輕一笑，「果然你可以很輕易感受到，不過大多數人認為這是一件晦澀的作品。」她把視線轉移到牆上，「這還不是完成品，遠遠不是。我還在思考該如何表達這個概念，而這個作品只算是一個雛形罷了。」

「我……期待有一天能夠看到妳心目中的『完成品』。」Erik由衷說道。

「謝謝。」她笑著回答。

Erik望著她，忍不住問道：「妳有親人是變種人嗎？」

Lorna搖頭，「我不知道。至少我的養父母都不是。」

養父母。Erik開始思索他到底有沒有在那堆舊檔案裡面看過她的名字。或許她曾經是奧馬哈那間孤兒院收容的院童？

「也許我們是遠親？」Lorna猜測。

「也許。」Erik點頭同意，接著問：「對了，妳是怎麼想到把自己的能力運用在這個方面的？——我是說，『藝術』。」

Lorna淺淺一笑，她的表情變得有點複雜。「你知道嗎，不是所有的人都認同我從事的是『藝術創作』。我猜，如果我完全使用 _傳統的_ 雕塑工法而非我的能力，大概就不會有這個爭議——然而，那就不是我真正想要做的創作了。我希望自己能夠做出一種屬於變種人的、獨特的創作，嗯，比方說現在他們正在努力推動地下拳賽成為『變種人綜合格鬥』的競技運動，強調那是一種專屬於變種人的比賽。在我的眼裡，那也是一種表演的方式，只不過，我覺得表演仍有其他的舞臺以及其他的形式，而我目前在做的，就是其中一種。」

Erik點了點頭。她說的那些對Erik而言都是陌生的事務，不過他覺得她說的話很有意思。他聽到有人喊了她的名字，而她對Erik露出表示抱歉的笑容。在她離開Erik身邊之前，最後她說：「就我個人而言，我會想要看到一個擅長投射幻象的心電感應者，他或她使用自己的能力，讓觀眾直接欣賞到他們的心靈創作，不論那是影像、音樂、情境或甚至是戲劇。我希望有朝一日大眾能夠接受這種形式的創作。」

Erik默默望著Lorna的身影走遠。

他發現他不知道該對這整件事做出何種反應。

有人拿變種人的基因作實驗，這令他震驚也讓他憤怒。

Erik不知道Lorna是否天生就是變種人，還是經過基因改造的實驗之後才成為變種人——然而，不論她是透過何種方式得到變種能力，看到她使用能力的方式，Erik認為沒有比「天賦」這個詞更適合描述她的能力。

一直以來，Erik總認為自己的能力讓他成為武器，然而他卻從來沒有過同樣的能力竟然能夠用來創作藝術。

Erik離開藝廊，站在人行道上。Charles無聲無息走到他身邊，安靜地站在他旁邊。

「你之前知道嗎？」Erik問：「Lorna的能力，還有她的……基因？」

Charles搖頭，「我不認識Lorna，之前我以為她是念力者。」

Erik頷首，然後決定暫時不去想這件事。「Tessa說了什麼？」他決定換一個話題。

「她替Shaw工作的真正原因。」Charles回答：「她……算是臥底探員。Emma知道這件事，不過她沒有拆穿，因為——」

「——因為心電感應者通常和彼此結盟。」Erik替他說完那句話。

Charles微微皺眉。他大概感覺到兩人之間的氣氛有點不對勁，但他繼續說：「國土安全部認為讓Shaw保持目前的地位，是最好的策略。一旦Shaw的犯罪組織瓦解，將會引起混亂；再者，Shaw為了自己的利益，會保持Sentinel的技術不外流。因此，他們派Tessa就近監視Shaw，並且暗中使用她的能力影響Shaw，讓他的行為皆在掌控之中。」

「 _影響？_ 」Erik忍不住反駁：「我相信你所指的行為是『心靈控制』。」

Charles的眉頭皺得更深，「某種程度上。」他承認。

依然是人類政府利用變種人對付變種人。

「你可以接受他們的決定？」Erik微瞇起眼。

「就目前而言，是的。」Charles回答。

在這個晚上，Erik突然發現自己對這一切感到無法忍受。

「看來Shaw的案子就到此為止，沒有任何我能夠做的事了。」他說。他的語調比自己想像的更為冷硬。

「Erik——」

Erik抬起手，打斷不論什麼Charles原本想說的。「我需要靜一靜。」

 

※　※　※

 

Erik和Charles並沒有吵架，他只是突然覺得他需要一點空間。他猜想那是因為Charles的發言讓他突然瞭解到，在檯面下，心電感應者到底做了多少「影響」。那個念頭讓Erik不太自在。

Erik沒有不告而別。他留了一張便條，然後帶著簡單的行李離開紐約。他想要暫時離開Charles，離開那位可以 _影響_ 別人想法的變種人——就算沒有借助能力，單純只要他的在場，他就會影響Erik的思緒，因此Erik希望能夠在沒有Charles的地方思考。

他去了一趟奧馬哈，一個人。

那間孤兒院的建築已經荒廢了，如同阿拉莫戈多的廢棄研究機構。Erik看著大門口斑駁生鏽的金屬招牌上「State Home for Foundlings」的字樣，他可以感應到位於地下龐大的建築結構，知道Essex以前的研究室就在那裡。根據那些調查資料的紀錄，Essex在這裡對許多變種人兒童進行過實驗。然而，諷刺的一點則是，在那個年代，有不少人類父母因為恐懼或其他原因遺棄變種人新生兒，而那些棄嬰被送到這間歡迎變種人的孤兒院，提供Essex實驗的對象。

他想起Lorna。Lorna Dane這個名字並未出現在那些檔案裡，不知道她到底是什麼時候又是透過何種方式得到Erik的基因。

被人這樣暗中操弄，讓Erik十分憤慨；然而，在心底，他卻也有點慶幸，對於一個像Lorna這樣的女孩得到他的能力。

她使用能力的方式讓Erik看到了另外一個世界——一個追求「美」的世界。當其他的人想著如何把心電感應能力運用在情報戰的時候，她想到的則是藝術創作。

或許她的期望有點天真，但她所說的聽起來確實有點吸引人。

Erik相信自己找到接下來想做的事了。

回紐約的路上，Erik突然開始非常想念Charles。在他離開紐約的將近一個星期裡，他和Charles完全沒有聯絡——好吧，這跟他刻意把手機關機脫不了關係。

他在感恩節的早上回到紐約市。Charles和David不在市區的公寓，Erik猜想他們大概還在Westchester。他稍事休息，處理了一些事情，然後在傍晚的時候按照約定前往Sharon家。

當Erik站在門口正要按門鈴的時候，Charles帶著David抵達Sharon的家門口。David鬆開原本牽著他的父親的手，跑向Erik，在Erik還來不及彎腰向他打招呼之前，一把抱住Erik的腿。

在那一個瞬間，Erik有種「我回到家了」的錯覺。他摸了摸David的頭髮，抬起眼，迎上Charles的視線。Charles的眼神看起來像是之前他已經做好心理準備Erik大概不會出現，因此現在看到Erik如約出現，令他既驚喜又寬慰。

Erik望著Charles一步一步走近，若非David抱住他的雙腿擋在他的前方，否則他應該會大步走向Charles。

當Charles來到他面前的時候，Erik低聲說：「我回來了。」

「我知道。」Charles回答。那是他一貫的輕聲，但聽得出來他似乎很激動。他伸出手，掌心貼上Erik的臉頰，整個人靠了過來。Erik闔上雙眼，他不在乎他們還在街上，也不在乎這是Sharon家門口。

在他們的雙唇即將相碰的瞬間，Erik聽到有人清了喉嚨，然後Charles的動作停止。他睜開眼，順著Charles的視線轉過頭，看到Raven站在打開的門板前。「我就跟你說他一定會回來。」她對Charles說。

Charles看起來有那麼一點不好意思。他的指尖拂過Erik的嘴角，眼裡閃過掙扎，然後Erik清楚看到他做出決定——決定那一刻已經被打斷了。「走吧，我們不該讓主人等太久。」Charles說，然後牽起David走進大門，同時還回過頭確認Erik跟在他的身後。

豐盛的感恩節晚餐在拘束且平順之中度過。雖然今天餐桌上的氣氛比之前還要鬆懈，但Erik依然看到Charles和Raven都打起精神讓自己看起來莊重。在甜點上桌的時候，Erik聽到手機的提示音，然後Raven立刻從皮包裡掏出手機，迅速瞄了一眼。從她臉上的表情變化，Erik瞭解到那是某種令她無法安然坐在桌前吃完晚餐的事情發生了。

Raven望向Charles。Erik知道延長的沉默對望代表他們正在使用心電感應溝通，那讓他覺得自己被排除在外，而他發現自己不太喜歡那種感覺。

「抱歉，工作上的急事。」Raven連忙對Sharon說：「我真的很抱歉，但我得馬上去處理。」

Sharon難掩失望之情，但她依舊點頭，然後叮嚀Raven要小心自身的安全。

「需要我幫忙嗎？」Erik問。

Raven看向Charles，而Charles望著Erik，接著他頷首。

Erik跟著一言不發的Raven快步離開Sharon家。直到他們匆匆坐進汽車上路之後，握著方向盤的Raven才開口：「這種時候我就很遺憾為什麼自己不會飛。」

「出了什麼事？」

「你聽過Remy LeBeau這個名字嗎？」

「沒有。」Erik回答，接著問：「變種人？」

Raven點頭，說道：「一個非常高明的小偷，同時也是能力很強的變種人。他主要活動的範圍在紐奧良一帶。 _據說_ 他曾經欠了Essex一個很大的人情，為了還那個人情債，他偶爾會替Essex辦事。」她頓了一下，繼續說：「自從Charles說Essex並沒有從這個世界上消失之後，我拜託所有認識的人，一旦發現任何和他有關的人，就馬上通知我。剛才Bertram——嗯，你見過他，他和Leech是拳賽場地的保鑣——傳訊給我，說Remy LeBeau出現在布魯克林。」

Raven把手機遞給Erik。Erik接過，看到螢幕上是一張照片，拍得不是很清楚，畫面上是好幾個人圍坐在牌桌旁。唯一拍到臉的人低頭看著手裡的牌，他的眼睛是紅色的。「這就是LeBeau？」

「嗯。」Raven回答：「我不知道我們會不會跟他起衝突，為了以防萬一，他的能力是『充能』。我不太瞭解他的能力到底是怎麼運作的，反正是某種能量轉換的機制。他慣用的技巧是朝你發射充滿能量的物體，然後那個物體會爆炸……抱歉，我不是Charles，沒辦法把這種事情說得很清楚。」

「沒關係，這讓我至少有粗略的認知。」

「說到Charles——對了，你跟Charles到底是怎麼一回事？」Raven毫無預兆改變話題，「你知道他很擔心你嗎？」

「……抱歉？」現在他瞭解到自己或許不該關手機。

「你應該跟Charles說，而不是跟我說。」Raven看似有點不以為然，「說真的，Erik，你們到底發生了什麼事？」

Erik想了一下，回答：「我想那是因為我突然領悟到心電感應者到底有什麼能耐。他們到底控制了哪些人的心智？而行事的準則又在哪裡？心電感應者和其他的變種人一樣，都有可能被某些有心人士操控或利用——一旦那種事情發生，『誰』又能夠阻止？」

那讓Raven沉默了好長一段時間。最後她說：「我覺得，如果你有這個疑慮，你應該直接跟Charles討論。」

「我知道。」Erik回應：「只是當時，在那個當下，我不覺得我能夠信任他。我的意思不是『我不信任Charles』，而是他做出的判斷——他決定相信Emma和Tessa，決定接受政府的安排——讓我不太能夠接受。我甚至……懷疑他可能會 _影響_ 我的判斷力。」

不知為何，那讓Raven的臉上出現微笑。「相信我，Charles通常不需使用能力就能夠影響別人的判斷，為此他還頗為得意，認為自己說話非常具有說服力。」

回想起Charles說話的模樣，Erik忍不住微笑。「我想也是。」他同意。

然後車子裡的氣氛變得較為輕鬆。

「Erik，」Raven開口，但旋即遲疑了一下，才繼續問：「你曾經懷疑過Charles使用能力影響你的……感情嗎？」

她的話讓Erik一怔。他瞪著Raven，不解她的用意。不過，關於答案，他倒是非常清楚。

「從來沒有。」Erik回答。他記得最初Charles眼裡的壓抑和掙扎，也記得在他表示接納之後Charles眼裡閃現的驚喜。Erik從來都沒有懷疑過Charles在他的身上濫用能力——甚至於，Erik認為Charles依然遵守他們相識沒多久的時候，他要求Charles不要讀他的心的那個約定。

「既然如此，那就沒有什麼好擔心的了。」Raven做出這個結論。

然而，Erik搞不清楚她口中不必擔心的人，指的到底是他，還是Raven，或者是Charles？

今晚FDR Drive的路況還算順暢，他們大約在三十分鐘之後抵達目的。

只不過，一到倉庫門口，他們馬上察覺到出事了。

倉庫的鐵門半掩，光線從門縫透出。Erik和Raven對看一眼，他立刻進入警備狀態，豎耳傾聽，同時透過能力感應附近的動靜。沒有異狀。Erik輕輕推開鐵門，他和Raven一前一後進入倉庫。

這裡毫無疑問發生過一場打鬥。原本擺在倉庫中央的擂臺已經支離破碎，牌桌翻倒在擂臺旁的地板上，籌碼散落一地。地板上躺著兩個失去意識的人，其中一個Erik沒見過，另外一個就是Bertram。Erik彎下腰，先後探過他們的脈搏，發現他們只是昏迷而已。

Raven對他做手勢，表示他們分頭勘察。Erik點頭，他繼續留在倉庫，而Raven從原路走出大門。

Erik集中注意力，在微弱的光線照明之中走向後面的房間。翻倒和殘缺的家具皆標示了打鬥的跡象，但這裡沒有半個人影。

也許他們要找的人已經離開了。

正當Erik這樣想的時候，他突然感覺到他的能力消失了——他感應不到周遭的金屬和磁場。

Leech？

Erik快步走回倉庫，卻發現那裡空無一人。

「Leech？」他出聲問道。

沒有回應，而他的能力也沒有回來。

這是怎麼回事？Erik開始感覺到恐慌隱隱浮現的預兆。抑制劑？不可能，他不記得自己什麼時候被注射了抑制劑。

_Erik？_

Charles的聲音突然想起在他的腦內。

他無法解釋此刻聽到Charles的聲音是多麼寬慰的一件事。

_Charles，我感覺不到自己的能力！_

Charles的驚訝和緊張同時傳遞了過來。 _我馬上過去你那裡。_

馬上過來？那是什麼意思？Charles不是在Sharon家嗎？

一面想著，Erik一面舉步往倉庫出口走去。在他來到走道的時候，他聽到急促的腳步聲。出現在倉庫門口的不是別人正是 _Charles_ 。

在Erik還沒開口詢問Charles怎麼會出現在這裡的時候，他看到黑暗的巷子裡出現了兩個紅點。那是一個站在暗處的人形黑影和一雙紅色的眼睛。Erik看到紅紫色的光線一閃，數枚閃爍著同樣光線的小物體射向Charles。

Erik衝向Charles，同時伸出手，想要發動能力，使用磁能護盾籠罩住Charles，把那些據說會爆炸的物體擋在防護之外——然而，他無法使用能力。

他想要大喊，想要警告Charles，但他張開嘴卻擠不出半點聲音，只能驚恐地看著數張撲克牌逼近Charles。

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

任職於安全部隊的期間，Erik不只一次碰過隊友在他的眼前受傷倒地的情況。然而，在這一刻，看到Charles可能受到生命威脅的畫面，令他感到前所未有的驚恐。

強烈的恐懼令他無法思考，無法動彈。在那個瞬間，一切宛若靜止。

事實上，在那超現實的一刻，除了閃爍著紅紫色光芒的數張撲克牌劃破黑暗射向Charles的所在之處，其餘一切皆為靜止。那雙眼睛依然在暗處透著不祥的紅光，而LeBeau依然維持著射出撲克排的姿勢，彷彿有人按下了暫停鍵令畫面停格；Erik覺得自己像是撞上一堵透明的牆——不，那不是有一道看不見的屏障擋在他的前方阻止他繼續前進，而是有一股不明的力量同時扯著他的軀幹和四肢，迫使他止步，同時也將他往後方推。

Erik竭力抗拒，掙扎著想要奪回對於自己身體的控制權。

他眼睜睜看著數張撲克牌 _穿過_ Charles的身體，而那個畫面猶如一把利刃插進他的胸口把他切開。

撲克牌分別撞上建築物或路面，炸開。爆炸震波襲向Erik的時候，他恢復對自己身體的掌控。他幾乎沒有感覺到幾塊金屬碎片劃破他的臉頰和手臂，他只想要儘快趕到Charles的身邊，想要親眼確認Charles安然無恙。

Erik衝出倉庫。街上空無一人。沒有LeBeau的身影，也沒有Charles的蹤影。

先是錯愕，然後是疑惑，接著Erik想通了。

_**那個該死的心電感應者和他該死的心靈投射。** _

Erik想要大聲咒罵，但他卻發現自己的眼眶有點濕。

他猜想，現在他大概懂喜極而泣是什麼樣的感覺了。

一段距離之外傳來爆炸聲。Erik尋著聲音沿著街道跑過去，看到Raven從地上站起身。

「LeBeau？」他問。

Raven搖頭，抬起頭看向整排建築物的屋頂。「我只知道他在上面，但沒看到他往哪個方向去。」她看起來有點氣餒。

Erik看到她的腳步有點踉蹌，在昏暗的光線底下又看到她的皮膚如同尋常人，他立刻問：「妳也沒辦法使用能力？」

Raven又搖了搖頭。

「是Leech在抑制我們的能力嗎？」

「我不認為是他。」Raven說：「Leech的抑制範圍大約是以他為中心的十碼範圍之內，可是我到現在都還沒看到他。」

Erik再次試著發動能力。無聲無息。他曾經因為過度使用能力耗盡體力，但那個經驗和現在的感覺又不太一樣。「如果那不是Leech，為什麼我們無法使用能力？還有，為什麼LeBeau沒有受到影響？」

Raven聳肩，回答：「我不知道。」她看起來有一點焦躁，「現在我比較擔心的是Char——」

她的話還沒說完，不遠的地方傳來腳步聲，然後是碰撞聲，接著有東西爆炸。Erik和Raven互望了一眼。由於Charles只能在近距離使用心靈投射的技巧，因此他應該就在附近，Erik擔心那可能是Charles本人。

他們兩人幾乎同時拔腿往那個方向奔去。在路燈的照射之下，Erik清楚看到站在街上的人確實是Charles。他的頭髮平常還要亂，而他的臉上有黑色的污痕，不過至少他是站著而且還能夠走動。

Erik感到一種強烈的衝動，驅使他伸出手去碰Charles，確認他是真實的、確認他沒事——然而，當Charles冷靜又嚴肅的目光掃過Erik的臉，Erik稍微抬起的手臂又放了下去。

Charles望向Raven，Erik也隨著他的視線轉頭看著她，發現她的皮膚不知何時變成藍色。「我猜想你們的能力都恢復了？」Charles開口，他的聲音有一點喘。

Erik試著發動能力。的確，現在他可以感覺到附近的金屬物體了。

「你知道這是怎麼一回事嗎？」Raven問。

Charles點頭，「我大概知道。不過，那可以等一下再解釋。」說著，他指向倉庫，帶著Erik和Raven又往那個方向那裡走去。

由於能力已經恢復，Erik有種他們三人皆是全副武裝的錯覺。他望著Charles的背影，想知道Charles為什麼會趕來這裡，還有……他是否知道剛才Erik看到了什麼畫面，以及他是否知道那一瞬間Erik突然頓悟了什麼？

他們走進倉庫的時候，好幾個人或站或坐聚集在那裡，其中包括先前倒在地上的傷者，以及終於露面的Leech。

「Gambit離開了嗎？」其中一個人問道。

Charles點頭，然後說：「不過，我無法保證他不會再回來。」

「沒關係，至少我們知道要隄防什麼了。」Leech說道。他把某個看起來像是手機的東西遞給Charles，然後開始講述今晚的事發經過。

Remy LeBeau，綽號Gambit，偶爾會出現在這裡，他對參加比賽沒什麼興趣，通常他是來和他們談生意的——儘管含糊其詞，但Erik猜想那可能是涉及贓物買賣這一類的「生意」。

今晚Gambit來到這裡，照慣例和他們一面打牌、一面閒聊、一面談生意。由於Raven的請託，Bertram傳訊給她，通知她Gambit出現在紐約。但在訊息傳出去之後不久，牌桌上的話題突然轉變，Gambit表明「Mr. Sinister」——據說Essex現在都使用這個名字稱呼自己，而這個名字在地下世界還算響亮，但人如其名，是個大多數人避之唯恐不及的凶兆—— _想要_ 見Leech一面。那句話讓他們的危機意識高漲，劍拔弩張的緊張氣氛立刻籠罩著牌桌，沒多久雙方就大打出手。

Gambit使用充能的撲克牌和籌碼瞬間擊倒數人，然後快速退開。Leech正要啟動能力抑制對手的變種能力，卻發現自己 _無法使用能力_ 。他的直覺是某種和他的能力相同的抑制力場存在，因此他趁亂溜出倉庫，盡可能躲在暗處，不斷嘗試發動能力，同時戒備Gambit的遠距離攻擊。

「二十五碼。」Leech說：「在我離開倉庫大約二十五碼的地方，我的能力才恢復。經過毫無聲息的幾分鐘，我陸續聽到幾次爆炸聲，聽起來那像是Gambit的腳步越來越遠，所以我才又回到這裡。」說著，他指了一下方才交給Charles的東西，「一開始這個玩意放在牌桌上，我們都以為這是手機所以沒有多看兩眼。」

Bertram嘟噥道：「我已經把它砸壞了。」

Erik看到Raven從Charles的手裡接過那個裝置，翻來覆去查看了好一會，遞還給Charles的時候問道：「抑制力場？」

Leech頷首，「我從沒看過功率這麼強的抑制力場裝置。」

「這種東西真的存在？」Erik忍不住驚訝問道。

雖然原理與抑制項圈相同，但抑制力場消耗的能量太大，再者變種人不會總是處在覆蓋範圍之內，因此這個裝置的實用性遠低於抑制項圈，在許多年前就被判定為不值得投入資金和心血研發的技術。

「我也很驚訝。」Charles承認，「我第一次看到體積這麼小而且是攜帶式的抑制力場裝置……你介意我把這個裝置帶走，讓別人分析嗎？」

Leech搖頭，「當然不介意。」他側過頭聽著逼近的警車聲，匆匆對Charles說道：「抱歉，教授，雖然我們很感激你們趕過來，但我想你們最好還是趁著警察到這裡之前離開，畢竟，牽扯到『名人』，對我們而言都是負擔。」

「當然。」Charles點頭同意，「如果你們需要任何幫忙，請不要客氣聯絡我。」

在那之後，他們倉促離開倉庫，回到Raven停車的地方。Erik看到警車從他們身邊呼嘯而過，沒有人多看他們一眼，他猜想大概是Charles使用了心靈暗示的技巧。

「你有讀到LeBeau的心嗎？」Raven問。

Charles頷首，「有一個短暫的瞬間。」

「和Essex有關係嗎？」

「我想是的。」Charles說：「雖然我無法確定，但我猜想Essex想要透過研究Leech的能力改良抑制力場的裝置，畢竟這種裝置的原理就是Leech的能力。」

「那麼他知道Essex到底在哪裡嗎？」

Charles搖頭，嘆了口氣，「我想這個問題連他也不知道。」說著，他把已經故障的裝置遞給Raven，「妳可以幫我把這個送去給Hank嗎？我想他會有興趣知道有人在研究這種東西。」

「沒問題。」Raven點了點頭。她看了Charles和Erik一眼，眉頭微蹙，「我想，你們今晚還是不要回去Sharon那裡比較好，你們受傷的樣子會嚇到她。」

Erik瞄見Raven身上的擦傷已經消失，果然這是擁有自我療癒能力的優勢。

「……有道理。」Charles回答，同時若有所思地看了Erik一眼。他的眼神有點晦暗。Erik好奇此刻他到底在想什麼。

「這樣吧，我去Sharon家接David，然後直接到你的公寓碰頭？」Raven提議。

「那就麻煩妳了。」Charles同意。

Raven駕車離去之後，Charles示意Erik跟上他，「我把車停在比較遠的地方，因為我需要一定的專注力才能做心靈投射，所以我就乾脆把車停在路邊。」

「我……沒有想到你會跟來。」Erik說。

「我總覺得不太放心，所以你們出門之後沒多久我就決定跟來。」Charles說：「我擔心Raven嫌我小題大做，所以沒有先通知你們。然後，在半路上就感應到不太對勁。」他別開臉，彷彿在迴避Erik的目光，「我……對你的心靈保持了一定的關注，所以一感應到你些微恐慌的情緒，我就立刻用心電感應和你通話。你說你沒辦法使用能力，起初我猜那是Leech的緣故，所以我決定暫時不要靠近倉庫，而是使用心靈投射的方式。只不過，我沒有想到LeBeau剛好在那個時候現身。」

回想起那一幕，就算知道那不是「真的」，Erik依舊感到心有餘悸。「那個時候，你用能力同時凍結住LeBeau和我？」他問。

「嗯。」Charles點頭，「我沒辦法一次使用多種能力，所以我解除了投影——然而，我擔心你一時之前沒能理解那只是影像而不是實體，所以才用能力拉住你。結果你和LeBeau都掙扎得很激烈，尤其是你，所以沒多久之後我就鬆開對你們的掌控。」

所以，當時發生的事是這樣？

「LeBeau的能力不受影響，是因為他一直待在抑制力場的範圍之外的緣故嗎？」Erik再問。

「我想是的。」Charles回答：「他透過皮膚接觸讓物體的分子加速——也就是認識他的人所說的『充能』——再把充能的物體射入抑制力場範圍之內的對手，這個手法還滿聰明的。然而，就像Leech所說的，這個招數只要使用過一次，以後他們就知道應該要防備什麼了。」

他們來到Charles的車旁，分別坐進車裡。在回家的路上，Erik問道：「Charles，你認為Essex研發抑制力場的目的會是什麼？這種東西遠不及抑制項圈實用，而且若碰到能夠使用遠距離攻擊的變種人，這個裝置簡直毫無用武之地。」

「我也不知道。」Charles承認，「然而，如果他可以大幅度改良裝置的功率，並且使用在……封閉的場所，基本上他可以創造一個變種人無法使用能力環境。」

「用來囚禁變種人？」Erik問。問題說出口的同時，那個臆測讓他感到有點不適。

「或許。」Charles喃喃回道。

在那之後，一路上他們保持沉默。

接近Charles的公寓時，Erik的手機響了。Raven傳了一條訊息給他： _David已經睡了。今晚我會留在Sharon家。告訴Charles明天再來接他。_

Erik向Charles轉述簡訊的內容，看到Charles一面停車，一面不置可否應了一聲。Erik有點好奇Raven為什麼不直接告訴她的兄長，而是傳簡訊給他。

走進家門，Charles說他要先打電話給Sharon，然後他走進廚房。Erik瞪著他的背影，轉身走向臥房。這是一個星期以來他和Charles第一次有機會單獨相處，但他不知為何覺得有點尷尬。他猜想他應該對Charles說些什麼。解釋？道歉？……說真的，他很不擅長這種事。

Erik踏進浴室，對著鏡子檢查身上的傷口。刮傷和瘀青，遠不到Erik認為頭破血流的程度，但若讓Sharon看到他這副模樣，恐怕還是會擔心不已。

處理好傷口之後，Erik回到房裡。才剛換下上衣，他就看到Charles走進臥房。Charles快步走向Erik，他的臉上沒有半點笑容。在Erik開口之前，Charles伸手扣住Erik的後腦勺，嘴唇壓了上來。一個猛烈、迫切的吻。

_Charles？_

Charles沒有回應，而是一把將Erik推到床上，依舊激烈的吻沒有中斷的期間，他迫不及待扯開Erik身上尚有的衣物，皮帶，釦子，拉鍊，他的長褲被Charles一把拽下。

在內心深處，Erik有一點被這樣的Charles嚇到了。他認識的Charles是一個溫柔的情人，而他對待Erik的態度始終是溫柔、堅定、有耐心——就算是在他們之間最激烈的性愛，Erik依然感覺得到Charles很關心他的感受、在乎他的反應。

但現在，Erik覺得Charles似乎失去了昔日的自制。

以往，Charles會含笑注視著Erik，他的動作會帶著幾分嬉戲，而他享受Erik的慾望一點一點被他挑起的過程——然而，此時Charles的每一個觸碰都帶著目的明確的意圖，不像是在取悅他，反倒像是帶著一點迫使意味的挑逗。他瞭解Erik的身體，知道他的喜好，知道如何讓他停止思考。

Erik非常想念Charles，尤其在這個晚上，在那個令他差點…… _喜極而泣_ 的時刻之後，他想要觸碰Charles，想要確認Charles就在他伸手可及之處。他解開Charles的襯衫，一手貼上他的心口，另一手按住他的臀部，把他壓向自己，讓他們兩人的下身貼在一起。Erik聽到Charles在他的嘴裡發出了模糊的呻吟，這讓他更加興奮。

Charles的動作變得較為輕緩，然後，他們的嘴唇終於分開。他撐起上半身，注視著Erik，指尖輕輕拂過Erik的臉頰，彷彿在檢查他臉上的傷口。

為了不明的原因，Erik不太喜歡Charles碰他的傷口。他原本想要閃躲Charles的手，但心念一轉，他側過臉，輕輕咬住Charles的手指，伸出舌頭捲住，含入口中吸吮。那個動作似乎引燃了某些Erik沒有預期到的反應——又或者，那正是他預料之中的反應——在那之後，Charles沒有浪費任何時間，他從床頭櫃翻出保險套和潤滑劑，乍看之下他們又回到之前的一貫模式。

在稍嫌倉促的準備之後，Charles一點一點緩慢推入Erik的身體，然後靜止。Erik睜開眼，看到Charles竟然用一種混合著絕望的殷切期望神情注視著他。

「請不要離開我。」Charles低聲說。他聲音有點沙啞。

「我不會離開你。」如同反射一般，Erik立刻回答。

看到Charles未被說服的神情，Erik忍不住抓住他的手，放上自己的太陽穴，「我不會離開你。你可以讀我的心。」

Charles怔怔望著他，好半晌沒有說出任何一個字。終於，Charles闔上雙眼，當他的嘴唇覆上來的時候，Erik感覺到Charles的心靈也襲向他，緊緊貼著他的意識。擔心、恐懼、占有、執著，強烈的念頭伴隨著強烈的喜愛情感滲入他的顱內，在此同時Charles的身體一次又一次深入他的體內。

Erik可以感覺到Charles的身體壓在他身上的重量，Charles的心靈壓上他的心靈的重量，還有Charles在他的體內沉甸甸的重量。

超越身體感官、太過強烈的快感令Erik幾乎無法呼吸。他大口喘著氣，如同溺水之人，唯恐自己會在情意和歡愉之中沒頂。

高潮來得又急又快，在他還沒有意識到的時候，他的思緒已經一片空白。

等到Erik回過神，他看到Charles撐著身子望著他。Charles的臉上已經沒有稍早的厲色，而是他一貫的溫柔和迷戀。Erik抬起手，用手指輕輕碰了一下Charles的臉頰，Charles朝他微笑，低下頭，讓嘴唇印上他的眉心。這個動作令Erik低聲呻吟，因為Charles依舊在他的體內，而且他依舊堅挺。

Charles把頭埋在他的頸間，好半晌沒有任何動靜。起初Erik有點疑惑，接著他瞭解到Charles在等他，給他時間讓他恢復。

本質上，Charles還是Erik認識的那個溫柔的情人。

一種溫暖的情感在他的胸腹之間急速膨脹。Erik握住Charles的手，讓他們的手指交扣，然後他稍微抬起腿，用膝蓋碰了一下Charles的腰——即使這個動作牽動了他的身體，讓他忍不住輕顫——他示意Charles可以繼續。

Charles眷戀地親了一下Erik的嘴唇，然後才撐起自己，跪在Erik的雙腿之間。他的手掌貼在Erik的膝蓋後方，把他的雙腿壓向他的胸口，讓他自己能在Erik的體內埋得更深。

Charles開始緩緩抽送，他的動作很小心，卻也很故意，每一個抽送都擦拂過那個特定的位置，在他高潮過後仍太過敏感的身體裡，太過尖銳的快感激起愉悅也帶來痛苦。Erik想要咬緊牙，卻發現凌亂且細碎的呻吟不斷地從他的嘴裡被擠出來。最後，Charles俯下身，吻住Erik的唇，在他的嘴裡發出類似嘆息的長長輕哼，然後一切歸於靜止。

Erik發現自己喜歡這一刻——勝過於他自己高潮的那個瞬間。

 

※　※　※

 

Erik是被來電鈴聲吵醒的。然而，在他清醒過來的時候，他注意到的其實是水流的聲音。他知道那是Charles在浴室沖澡。

他看到那是Charles的手機，而來電的人是Sharon。Erik思考了一下，然後接起電話。

Sharon認出他的聲音，對他說，她想知道Charles什麼時候會去接David。Erik說他會轉達，然後通話結束。

Erik在床上坐了起來。他發現經過昨夜，比起肌肉痠痛，他的身體更明顯的不適其實是頭痛。看來Charles做的事可能對他的大腦有點負擔。

Erik走向浴室，敲了一下門板。

 _沒鎖。_ Charles回答。

Erik打開門走進浴室。Charles推開淋浴間的門，他全身濕漉漉的，水滴不斷從他的頭髮和肌膚落下。儘管偏頭痛非常惱人，但Erik依然感覺到Charles的吸引力。「Sharon問你什麼時候會去接David。」他說。

Charles點了點頭，「我馬上就過去。」他赤身裸體站在Erik的面前，說：「抱歉，Erik，昨晚我有點失控。」

「失控？」Erik忍不住揚起眉，調侃道：「你真的很擔心我，對吧？」

「是呀。」Charles毫不猶豫回答，「我真的很擔心你。」說著，他伸出手輕拍了一下Erik的臉頰，「我真的很擔心你。」他重申。他的聲音很輕，臉上沒有半點笑容。

然後他走過Erik身邊。Erik轉過頭，看著Charles一絲不掛走進臥室，擦乾身體，開始穿衣服。

Erik靜靜注視著他。

某些話昨晚他一直找不到機會對Charles說，不過他猜想日後 _絕對_ 還有機會——更何況，他猜想Charles大概已經知道了。

 

 

Epilogue

 

走向街角的咖啡店的途中，Charles一直回想起昨晚的畫面。

盥洗之後，他打了通電話給他的母親，結果Sharon建議他和Erik乾脆來她家吃中餐，因為Raven難得也在紐約，他們一家人應該找時間多聚一聚。通話結束之後，Charles覺得自己需要一點新鮮的空氣，所以他披上外套，走到街上。

今早他對Erik說他失控了，而昨晚他確實失控了。等紅綠燈的時候，Charles強忍著想要用頭撞金屬號誌杆的衝動。他不應該那樣對待Erik。

他最喜歡Erik的一點在於Erik是一個他可以暢所欲言的對象，因為Erik能夠理解。Charles一直都很小心使用自己的能力，畢竟，不是每個人都可以有那種程度的接納。

想和心電感應者交往的人其實不多。一夜情，或許；但長久的關係？那個主意就讓人卻步。畢竟每個人都有不想讓別人知道的事，希望能夠保有屬於自己的一點隱私或祕密，而那種東西一旦碰上心電感應者，似乎形同不存在。

今年Xavier學校的夏令營結束之後，Charles在他們的新家後院辦了一場烤肉派對，邀請Xavier學校的老師（其中大多數都是Charles從他們還是青少年時期就認識的）。在幾瓶啤酒之後，有一些關於和心電感應者交往的笑話紛紛出籠。沒隱私、緊迫盯人、超級跟蹤狂、傳說中的「心電感應性愛」——甚至於，「精神出軌」這種話題都有人提及。

Charles悄悄觀察Erik的反應，擔心在他的眼裡看到厭惡。然而，Erik只是微笑回望著他，彷彿他完全瞭解Charles的憂心，而他正在告訴Charles，他一點都不需要擔心。

Charles抗拒想要把在場所有的人凍結在原地的衝動。他牽起Erik的手，把他拉進廚房，壓在冰箱門前瘋狂親吻他。若非後院還有客人以及David也在家裡，Charles猜想他絕對會做出超越親吻的舉動。

他從來沒有和Erik討論過「未來」的事。Charles知道Erik原本只是來調查Shaw，他的調查結束之後就會離開。雖然Raven和他一直在想辦法留下Erik，但Charles不敢太有信心，不敢完全不去考慮Erik離開的可能性。

在Erik只留下一張他媽的字條然後消失的那個星期，每一分每一秒都是如坐針氈。過去幾個月Erik和他以及David一起生活，他的生活空間裡面滿滿都是Erik的身影，他完全不敢去想像萬一Erik一去不復返，他的生活會變成什麼德性。

直到昨晚Erik終於回來了。

Charles知道他不希望Erik離開。一想到他可能失去Erik，那讓他幾乎失去理智。

他猜想他得和Erik好好談一談這件事了。

當Charles提著早餐走回公寓的時候，他的手機響了起來。他有點詫異看到這張頭像。

「早安，教授。」

「早安，Jean，發生了什麼事嗎？」

「沒有急事，請放心。」Jean說：「我只是想要通知你一聲，我們接到一份教職申請，雖然申請人的……經歷有點爭議，但基本上他符合申請的條件。」

「哦？」Charles隨口問道：「需要我出席面談嗎？還是你們需要Raven幫你們做背景調查？」

Jean輕笑，「如果你認為有必要的話。」她說：「那我就先把資料傳給你？」

「沒問題。」

在那之後，他們隨口聊了起來。等到Charles必須騰出手拿鑰匙開門的時候，他們才結束通話。當Charles走上樓梯，來到家門口，他的手機提示音響了，顯示有新的電子郵件。看來Jean的動作很快。

他回到的公寓，直接走進廚房，把他們的早餐放在餐桌上，然後才掏出手機檢視郵件。

申請人的名字令他又驚又喜，他必須再三確認自己沒有看錯。

他聽到腳步聲，抬起頭，看到Erik站在廚房門口。

Charles忍不住笑著問道：「Erik，為什麼你沒有告訴我，你申請了Xavier學校的教職？」

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 這個故事的動機非常單純，就只是因為我想看一個「變種人不是祕密，他們和人類一起生活。雖然世界不完美，仇恨和暴力依然存在，同時變種人的能力還衍生出新的犯罪類型，以致於衝突從來沒能真正消失。然而，在這個不完美的世界裡，所有的人都是這樣生活著。」的故事。因此，我就寫了。
> 
> part 3的標題來自‘Land of Confusion’的歌詞：
> 
> There's too many men, too many people  
>  Making too many problems  
>  And there's not much love to go around   
> Can't you see this is a land of confusion?
> 
> This is the world we live in  
>  And these are the hands we're given  
>  Use them and let's start trying   
> To make it a place worth living in
> 
> 雖然這個AU在設定上比較輕鬆，不過這個世界依然存在許多需要改善的現況，以及層出不窮的新問題被製造出來。這篇的Charles和Erik雖然不是變種人的領袖，但他們都是願意使用自己的雙手試圖讓這個世界變得更適合居住的人。
> 
> 非常感謝大家看完了這個亂七八糟、眼高手低、完成度又低的故事。現在我都不太好意思大聲說，最初最初，在這些複雜的想法逐漸形成之前，我唯一的怨念就只有：「我受夠了Genosha統治者老萬監禁教授的設定了！我要報復社會！我要寫一個變種人和人類共存的社會！老萬是一個被許多國家通緝的恐怖分子，教授以庇護之名行監禁之實，用心靈的束縛把老萬監禁在他的豪宅！然後在他的床頭櫃上放一本《永恆之王》逼他裸體朗讀！」


End file.
